Liés pour la vie
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Alors qu'elle était de retour depuis peu à New-York, Leia Stark voit sa vie changé radicalement.
1. 00 - Prologue

Prologue

 _« Liés pour la vie. »_

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas remit les pieds à New-York, cinq ans que son père l'avait envoyé à Londres pour sa sécurité, même si elle était tout à fait apte à se protéger toute seule.

Mais maintenant que tout était devenu calme, Leia Anderson-Stark prenait l'avion qui la ramenait dans sa ville natale, celle où elle avait passé les cinq premières années de sa vie.

Seulement, alors qu'elle prenait ses marques dans son nouveau chez soi -la tour Stark-, Leia se retrouve kidnapper par le S.H.I.E.L.D, qui pratiquera une expérience qui lui changera la vie et pas seulement la sienne.

Mais l'héritière Stark pourra compter sur l'aide de sa famille et des amis -coéquipiers- de son père, surtout de Steve Rogers, qui l'avait chamboulé au plus profond d'elle dès leur première rencontre.

Mais Leia ne se doutait pas qu'ils allaient finir par être **_liés pour le reste de leur vie_**.

* * *

 _(Words : 174)_


	2. 01 - Premier Chapitre

Premier Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _Londres, 11.01.17_

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, Leia Anderson-Stark, jeune femme de 25 ans sourit en se rappelant que s'était le dernier matin où elle se réveillerait dans son appartement londonien. En effet, aujourd'hui, elle retournait sur le continent américain, à New-York pour être plus précis.

Fille adoptive de Tony Stark depuis ses trois ans et demi, Leia avait passé les cinq dernières années à Londres pour sa sécurité. Mais vu que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Tony avait appelé sa fille, lui apprenant qu'elle pouvait rentrer à New-York, où ils habitaient désormais. Puis, pendant ses cinq dernières années, son pays natal lui avait peut-être manqué mais son père encore plus.

Se levant de son lit sans se défaire de son sourire, Leia prit les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille puis regagna la salle de bain, adjacente à la chambre. Elle en ressortit au bout de trois quart d'heure, habillée d'un jean bleu, d'un léger pull gris avec des rayures blanches et de bottines beige, les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval et les yeux maquillés avec seulement du mascara.

Retournant dans sa chambre, Leia rangea ses affaires de toilette dans son sac de voyage, avec son ordinateur portable, sa tablette et tous les chargeurs, puis enfila ses chaussures. Bouclant ses valises et attrapant son iPhone sur la table de nuit ainsi que son sac à main, sortit de la chambre alors que le groom de l'immeuble prenait ses valises.

« - Vous ne déjeunez pas, mademoiselle Leia ? _Lui demanda Karen, sa gouvernante.  
_ \- Non Karen, je mangerai dans l'avion, _sourit Leia avec politesse._ »

Karen lui rendit son sourire et Leia sortit de l'appartement, sac à la main et sans un regard en arrière. Elle prit place dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, faisant se refermer les portes sur elle.

Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, Leia sourit au portier puis monta dans la berline qui devait l'emmener à l'aéroport. Le portier mit les bagages de Leia dans le coffre et la voiture quitta le devant de l'immeuble, alors que cette dernière envoyait un message à son père.

 _ **« A: Papa Adoré  
**_ _ **En route pour Heathrow. J'espère que tu viendras me récupérer à JFK sinon je te verrai à la maison. Bisous, je t'aime. »**_

Comme à son habitude, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et verrouilla son StarkPhone avant de le ranger dans son sac. Posant le sac à ses pieds, elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et observa le paysage, qu'elle voyait pour la dernière fois.

Arrivée dans le hangar où le jet de _« Stark Industries »_ l'attendait, Leia descendit de la voiture, remerciant le chauffeur d'un sourire, et monta dans l'appareil tandis que des stewards mettaient ses bagages dans la soute de l'avion.

« - Désirez-vous quelque chose, Mademoiselle Stark ? _Lui demanda l'hôtesse quand elle fut assise.  
_ \- Je verrai pendant le vol, _dit Leia avec politesse._ »

L'hôtesse acquiesça et Leia, après voir attaché sa ceinture, regarda par le hublot. Dans moins de huit heures, elle sera de retour sur le continent américain après cinq ans d'absence.

 _Ellipse de temps - New-York, 11.01.17_

Quand le jet fut complètement à l'arrêt, Leia soupira de bonheur avant de se détacher. Attrapant son sac, elle quitta l'appareil et fut triste de ne pas voir son père en train de l'attendre. Des stewards étaient en train de mettre ses bagages dans le coffre de la berline qui allait l'emmenait dans son nouveau chez soi tandis que le chauffeur l'attendait près des portière arrière.

« - Mr Stark me fait vous dire qu'il est désolé mais qu'il a été retenu dans une réunion de dernière minute avec Mlle Potts, _l'informa le chauffeur, en lui ouvrant la porte arrière de la berling._  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois, _maugréa Leia une fois assise._ »

Le chauffeur ferma la portière et fit le tour de la voiture pour s'installer derrière le volant. Leia posa sa tête contre la fenêtre teintée et regarda le paysage défilé sous ses yeux.

Le trajet jusqu'à la tour Stark, devenue Tour Avengers, se fit rapidement mais surtout dans le silence. Quand il fut garé devant la tour, le chauffeur coupa le moteur et descendit pour ouvrir la portière à Leia. Cette dernière, après l'avoir remercié d'un sourire, entra dans le bâtiment alors que les bagagistes prenaient ses valises.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas entrer si vous n'avez pas de badge ! _L'arrêta un garde près de l'accueil.  
_ \- Je suis Leia Stark, j'ai tout les droits d'entrer, _s'offusqua la jeune femme._ Appeler donc mon père si vous ne croyez pas, _ajouta-t-elle devant la mine perplexe du vigile._ »

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était de retour dans son pays natal et elle avait déjà des soucis avec les vigiles de la tour Avengers. Le vigile s'éloigna de Leia et parla au téléphone, tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

Ce n'est que bout de dix minutes que la jeune Stark vis son père se dirigeait vers elle, Pepper derrière lui. _**« Toujours à le suivre partout. »**_ pensa Leia en roulant des yeux.

« - Leia, je t'attendais plus tard ! _S'exclama son père en la prenant dans ses bras.  
_ \- Tu savais pourtant à quelle heure j'atterrissais vu que tu avais une réunion au même moment, _lui reprocha-t-elle en lui rendant brièvement son étreinte.  
_ \- Oui, c'est vrai, _dit-il avec une légère gêne, en se lâchant sa fille._ Je te montre ta nouvelle maison ? »

Leia acquiesça simplement la tête et suivit son père jusqu'au ascenseur, Pepper marchant derrière eux. Au plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la jeune Leia n'avait jamais put supporter Pepper Potts. Sûrement parce que cette dernière se prenait pour sa mère et que Leia détestait ça. Elle avait son père qui s'occupait d'elle et s'était largement suffisant. De plus, elle avait déjà une mère et n'en avait pas besoin d'une autre.

« - Comment se sont passé tes cinq années à Londres ? _Demanda Tony alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente.  
_ \- Bien, _répondit simplement Leia._ Même si je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu.  
\- Ton père n'avait pas le temps, il était occupé Leia, _intervint Pepper._  
\- Pourtant, il avait le temps pour t'emmener en vacances non ? _Répliqua la jeune Stark, en regardant Pepper avec froideur._ »

Un silence pesant prit place dans l'ascenseur. Leia aimait son père plus que tout, mais il l'avait délaissé de trop nombreuses fois pour qu'elle oublie tout en un claquement de doigt. Tony le savait très bien, sa fille avait un mauvais caractère mais surtout la rancune tenace.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage privé des Stark. Leia fut la première à sortir et pénétra dans le loft. Posant son sac sur la table basse en verre du salon, Leia prit place sur un fauteuil alors que son père et Pepper s'assirent sur le canapé, en face d'elle.

« - Alors, qu'as-tu fait à Londres ? _Demanda Tony, alors que Leia observée la pièce.  
_ \- J'ai terminé mes études de droit, _répondit Leia en posant son regard sur lui._ J'ai fini major de ma promotion et je t'ai même envoyé une invitation pour ma remise des diplômes mais tu n'es pas venu, comme d'habitude, _précisa-t-elle d'un ton sec._ »

Tony se passa une main sur son visage, triste de ne pas avoir été autant présent pour sa fille qu'il ne l'avait été pour le travail, Iron Man, le projet "Avengers" ou même Pepper. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il loupait une quelconque cérémonie concernant sa fille.

Leia ne lâchait pas son père de son regard devenu froid, même si elle avait un léger pincement au cœur de le voir aussi triste face à ses paroles. Elle s'était tue pendant trop longtemps et il fallait que ça sorte, même si cela leur faisait du mal à tout les deux.

« - Où se trouve ma chambre ? _Finit par demander Leia, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé._  
\- Au fond du couloir, à droite, _répondit Tony sans même la regarder._ Tes valises doivent déjà y être. Le dîner sera servi pour 07 :00 pm. »

Leia acquiesça, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, et pris son sac à main avant de prendre la direction indiquer par son père. Une fois dans la pièce, elle ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration et, posant son sac sur son lit, elle se débarrassa des ses bottes ainsi que de sa veste pour commencer à ranger ses affaires.

Elle ne ressortit de sa chambre qu'à l'heure du dînée, rejoignant la salle à manger qu'elle avait brièvement aperçu à son arrivée. Pepper et son père était déjà attablé et elle s'installa sur la chaise à gauche de Tony, sans ouvrir la bouche.

« - Ca te dirait de passer la journée avec moi demain ? _Demanda ce dernier, en regardant sa fille.  
_ \- J'avais prévu d'aller à la salle de sport, _rétorqua Leia en continuant de manger._ Pour me remettre en forme.  
\- Tu n'as pas fais de sport à Londres ? _Dit Pepper, en la regardant à son tour.  
_ \- J'étais occupée avec les cours et les stages, _répondit Leia en relevant la tête de son assiette.  
_ \- C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas à la plupart de mes appels ? _Lui reprocha Tony, les yeux écarquillés._ »

Lentement, Leia tourna la tête vers son père et haussa un sourcil. Venait-il vraiment de lui faire un reproche ? Lui, le grand Tony Stark, qui avait délaissé sa fille à plusieurs reprises ?

« - Je vais me coucher, le vol m'a fatigué, _dit simplement Leia en reposant ses couverts dans son assiette._ Bonne nuit. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Pepper et son père seuls. Ce dernier posa ses couverts et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Depuis quand sa fille, sa petite princesse, avait tellement grandi qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus ? Où était passé sa petite fille chérie qui ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire ?

« - Demain sera un autre jour, _dit Pepper en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tony.  
_ \- Elle me déteste, _soupira Tony en la regardant._ Ma fille me déteste Pepper.  
\- Elle ne te déteste pas Tony, _souffla Pepper en lui caressant la nuque._ Attend demain pour lui parler. »

Tony acquiesça et, après qu'ils eurent débarrassés la table, ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Coucher dans son lit, Tony observait le plafond en se disant que Pepper avait raison : demain était un autre jour.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1840)_


	3. 02 - Deuxième Chapitre

Deuxième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 12.01.17_

Ce fut la sonnerie de son réveil qui sortit Leia de son sommeil profond, qui avait mit du temps à la rattraper à cause du décalage horaire. L'éteignant d'un coup de poing, la jeune femme se leva de son lit, même si l'envie lui manquait.

Nouant ses longs cheveux en un chignon rapide, Leia fourra son StarkPhone dans la poche de son bas de pyjama puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit la cuisine et soupira discrètement de soulagement en voyant que son père s'y trouvait, sans Pepper.

« - Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? _Lui demanda Tony alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un tabouret de l'îlot central._  
\- J'ai mis du temps avec le décalage horaire, _répondit évasivement Leia en prenant une pomme dans la corbeille._ Il me faudrait les clés d'une voiture pour que j'aille dans une salle de sport, _ajouta-t-elle en croquant dans le fruit.  
_ \- Tu ne veux pas passé la journée avec moi ? _Fit Tony, légèrement triste._ »

Leia regarda son père, abasourdie par sa phrase. Plus d'une fois, il lui avait proposé qu'il passe la journée ensemble et, la plupart du temps, il changeait d'avis, ayant autre chose à faire.

« - Tu étais sérieux ? _Fit Leia, une fois la surprise passée._  
\- Oui, _acquiesça Tony avec sérieux._ J'ai laissé la direction de "Stark Industries" à Pepper pour la journée, comme ça il n'y aura que toi et moi.  
\- D'accord, _fit Leia en continuant de manger sa pomme._ Je vais me préparer alors. »

Tony hocha la tête, content que sa fille est acceptée de passer du temps avec lui. Leia se leva de son tabouret et, après avoir rapidement embrassé son père sur la joue, alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Attrapant de quoi s'habiller dans sa penderie, Leia pénétra dans sa salle de bain privée. Elle en ressortit au bout de trois quart d'heure, habillée jean bleu clair, un débardeur ample blanc et une veste en jean, les cheveux parfaitement lissés dans son dos et les yeux maquillés d'un trait d'eye-liner et de mascara.

Mettant ses chaussures et ses bijoux, Leia attrapa son sac et son iPhone puis quitta sa chambre. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle fut surprise de voir son père en pleine discussion téléphonique, conversation qui semblait importante.

Leia s'assit sur le fauteuil, posant son sac sur ses genoux et attendit que son père termine son appel. Ceci fait, Tony regarda sa fille avec une mine triste. Leia souffla, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait.

« - C'est quoi cette fois ? Pepper, le travail ou le reste ? _Ironisa-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ \- Le reste, _dit Tony alors que sa fille se levait._ Je fais au plus vite et je suis à toi, ok ?  
\- Ne te fatigues pas, j'ai l'habitude à force, _souffla Leia en haussant les épaules._ Je vais aller faire du shopping toute seule.  
\- Leia, _dit Tony en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa fille.  
_ \- Ce n'est pas grave papa. Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que cela arrive, _fit Leia avec un faux sourire._ Je vais marcher un peu, ça me fera du bien. »

Sans attendre de réponse de son père, elle grimpa dans l'ascenseur, qui referma les portes sur elle. Seule dans l'appareil, Leia s'autorisa à laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. Alors que l'ascenseur arrivait au rez-de-chaussée, Leia essuya rapidement ses joues avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Souriant au portier de la tour, Leia sortit de la tour et marcha en direction du cœur de Manhattan, là où la plupart des boutiques se trouvaient. Une fois de plus, son père l'avait déçu et une fois de plus, elle se consolerait en faisant du shopping, même si il ne lui manquait rien.

 _New-York, 12.01.17_

Leia rentra dans la tour, avec seulement deux sacs de shopping dans les mains. Elle avait passé plus de temps à flâner dans les magasins qu'à acheter quelque chose, comme à chaque fois.

Elle sourit poliment au vigile et monta dans l'ascenseur au même moment où son StarkPhone sonnait dans son sac. Reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée à son père, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant qu'elle le verrait dans peu de temps.

Les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent sur le loft et Leia fronça les sourcils en entendant plusieurs voix provenir du salon. Elle alla rapidement mettre ses sacs dans sa chambre et regagna le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Nick Fury, en compagnie de Natasha et Clint.

« - Il y a un problème ? _Demanda Leia, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._  
\- Vous êtes justement la personne que je cherchai, mademoiselle Stark, _commença Fury en se retournant vers elle._ Pouvons-nous parler dans un endroit plus privé ?  
\- Je n'ai rien à caché à mon père Fury, vous pouvez en parler devant lui, _rétorqua froidement Leia._ »

Si Nick Fury fut contrarié de la réponse de la jeune Stark, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de contracter la mâchoire. Derrière lui, Tony arbora un sourire fier en voyant que sa fille n'avait pas tellement changé en cinq ans.

« - J'aimerai que vous intégrer le S.H.I.E.L.D, _dit Fury d'un ton neutre._ Vous êtes habile au combat ainsi qu'avec des armes et votre QI surélevé serait un plus pour nous, _argumenta-t-il._  
\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, la première fois que vous me l'avez proposé, il est hors de question que je fasse partie de votre agence secrète, _refusa Leia sans se défaire de son ton froid.  
_ \- Réfléchissez bien à tout ce que pourrait vous apportez ma proposition mademoiselle Stark, _dit Fury en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas menaçant.  
_ \- C'est déjà tout réfléchit, je ne ferai jamais parti de votre agence, est-ce claire ? _Répliqua Leia en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce._ »

Fury ne la lâcha pas de son seul œil valide mais Leia ne démordit pas, nullement impressionné. Tony était fier de la force qu'avait sa fille pour faire face à Nick Fury mais il n'en était pas impressionné, connaissant le tempérament de feu de sa fille.

De leur côté, Natasha et Clint avait en sourire en coin en voyant qu'une jeune femme de 25 ans n'avait pas peur du grand Nick Fury. Ils connaissaient eux aussi le caractère de la jeune Stark et savaient que le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D n'arrivera jamais à la faire entrer dans leur rang.

« - C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? _Questionna Leia toujours froidement_. Parce que si oui, je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrez la sortie, _ajouta-t-elle en se décalant d'un pas._ »

La mâchoire contracté, Fury avança vers l'ascenseur, suivit par Natasha et Clint, qui sourirent à Leia sur leur passage. Quand les portes de l'appareil se refermèrent sur les trois agents, Leia se détendit et sourit en regardant son père.

« - J'ai le temps d'aller à la salle de sport avant le dînée ? _Demanda-t-elle sans se défaire de son sourire._  
\- Il y a une salle de sport au 26ème étage de la tour, _lui apprit son père en lui rendant son sourire._ Si tu veux, tu vas te changer et je t'accompagne ? »

Leia acquiesça, heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son père, et regagna rapidement sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un legging de sport avec un débardeur, sachant très bien qu'elle allait transpirer plus que de raisons, et mit ses chaussures de sport avant de sortir de la pièce, StarkPhone en main.

« - On y va ? _Fit-elle, en réapparaissant dans le salon, la tête sur son StarkPhone._ »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son père, elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'une autre personne, en dehors de Tony, était présente dans la pièce.

« - Chérie, je te présente Steve Rogers, alias Captain America. Steve, voici ma fille, Leia Stark, _dit mon père en s'avançant vers moi.  
_ \- Ravi de vous rencontre mademoiselle Stark, _fit Steve en s'avançant vers elle, la main tendu.  
_ \- Appelez-moi Leia, _sourit cette dernière en lui serrant la main._ »

Steve lui rendit son sourire et Leia en fut légèrement chamboulée. Déjà qu'elle le trouvait magnifique, il l'était encore plus quand il souriait. Pourtant, elle en avait connu des hommes mais aucun n'égalait Steve niveau physique.

En voyant sa fille se perdre dans ses pensées, Tony se racla bruyamment la gorge et Leia le regarda, lâchant la main de Steve par la même occasion. Elle reprit rapidement contenance en voyant le regard de son père la sonder et elle recula de plusieurs pas, mettant de la distance entre les deux Avengers et elle.

« - Je vais à la salle de sport, tu me rejoins ? _Dit Leia, en souriant à son père._ »

Tony acquiesça, surpris que sa fille ne lui en veuille pas de ce contretemps, et la jeune femme monta dans l'ascenseur. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Tony se tourna vers son ami et partenaire, attendant que ce dernier lui dise la raison de sa venue.

« - Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais une fille, _fit remarquer Steve.  
_ \- Je n'en parle pas beaucoup, _avoua Tony en soupirant._ Pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- D'après Fury, j'aurais plus de chance que lui pour recruter une jeune femme du nom de Leia, qui est vraisemblablement ta fille, lui _apprit Steve avec un sourire en coin_. Même si je ne vois pas en quoi elle peut intéresser le S.H.I.E.L.D. »

 _ **« Ainsi Fury avait un autre atout dans sa manche en cas de refus.**_ _ **»**_ pensa le milliardaire en regardant son coéquipiers et ami. Tony le regarda longuement et, d'un signe de tête, l'invita à le suivre. Bien que perplexe, Steve suivit tout de même Tony dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent sur eux jusqu'au 26ème étage.

En entrant dans la salle de sport, Steve comprit rapidement pourquoi Nick Fury voulait Leia Stark dans ses rangs. Cette dernière se battait, se défoulait serait plus juste, contre un mannequin robotisé, avec seulement ses mains et ses pieds pour défense. Même Natasha ne savait pas se battre aussi bien que la fille d'Iron Man.

« - Elle est douée, _dit Steve en ne la lâchant pas du regard.  
_ \- Elle l'est encore plus avec des armes, _précisa Tony, en regardant sa fille._ En plus de ses aptitudes au combat, elle a un QI de 256 et c'est pour ça que Fury veut qu'elle fasse partie du S.H.I.E.L.D, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Pourquoi elle refuse ? _Demanda Steve en le regardant._  
\- Leia n'a pas confiance en Fury, _dit simplement Tony sans lâcher Leia du regard._ »

Steve hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Leia, qui venait de mettre le mannequin robotisé à terre. Alors que Steve pensait qu'elle allait s'arrêter là, mais non, Leia enfila des gants de boxe et se mit à taper avec force dans un punching-ball.

 _ **« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Fury la veut dans les rangs du S.H.I.E.L.D. »**_ pensa Steve en le voyant percé le sac. Mais arrivera-t-il à la convaincre de rejoindre l'agence secrète ? Surtout si elle n'a pas confiance en Fury ?

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1955)_


	4. 03 - Troisième Chapitre

Troisième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _Ellipse d'une semaine - New-York, 18.01.17_

 _ **Une petite fille, de deux ans à peine, aux boucles brunes et aux grands yeux marron regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux apeurés, un lapin en peluche rose dans la main droite. Sa main gauche était emprisonnée par celle d'un homme, son père, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron, identique à ceux de la petite fille.**_

 _ **Le père traînait sa fille derrière lui à travers plusieurs couloirs, qui devenaient de plus en plus sombre et froid. La petite fille avait peur, ce n'était pas la première fois que son père l'emmenait ici et elle savait très bien où menaient les couloirs.**_

 _ **Ils finirent par rentrer dans une salle blanche, remplie de matériel médical. La petite fille commença à traîner de pieds mais son père tira un coup sec vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras de force. La petite se débattit, criant, pleurant et agitant des bras pour que son père la repose à terre mais elle ne réussit qu'à faire tomber son lapin en peluche. Le père allongea sa fille sur la table d'opération, où des infirmières vinrent lui attacher les mains et les pieds pour qu'elle ne bouge plus.**_

 _ **La petite fille tourna son regard rempli de larme vers son père mais celui-ci ne la regarda pas, trop occupé à parler avec le médecin qui allait réaliser l'opération. Puis, sans un dernier regard pour sa petite fille, le père quitta la pièce alors que sa fille éclatait en sanglot. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant d'être endormie, fut un crâne rouge avec six tentacules qui lui sortaient de la bouche.**_

Leia se réveilla en sursaut mais surtout en sueur. Une semaine qu'elle était de retour chez son père et voilà qu'elle recommençait à faire des cauchemars. Voyant qu'il était 05 :00am sur son réveil, la jeune femme sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Rabattant sa couette au pied de son lit, Leia se leva et fila dans sa salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir situé au dessus du lavabo.

Pendant ses cinq années à Londres, elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de cauchemars, sûrement grâce aux médicaments que lui avait donnés son ancienne psychologue mais son traitement était terminé, et voilà que ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Mais le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait cette nuit était celui qui revenait le plus souvent mais il était de loin le plus horrible selon elle.

En sortant de sa salle de bain, Leia soupira en voyant son père assit sur son lit et, sans un mot, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Tony, qui l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

« - Tu as fait un cauchemar ? _Demanda Tony en caressant les cheveux de sa fille._  
\- Ouais, le même que d'habitude, _soupira Leia contre le torse de son père._ Comment tu as su ?  
\- Jarvis m'a prévenu, _lui apprit simplement Tony._ »

Leia ne répondit pas puis père et fille restèrent enlacés dans un silence reposant. Dans les bras de son père, Leia se sentit en sécurité et surtout loin des horreurs de son passé. En sentant sa fille se détendre contre lui, Tony sourit en coin.

Quand Leia faisait un cauchemar, Jarvis le prévenait et il venait rassurer sa fille. C'était leur rituel et, avant qu'elle ne parte à Londres cinq ans plus tôt, Tony lui avait fait voir une psy pour que Leia se confie. Sa fille était rentrée avec un traitement à prendre et Karen, la gouvernante qu'il avait engagée pour qu'elle veille sur Leia à Londres, lui avait rapporté que le traitement fonctionné plutôt bien.

« - Quand dois-tu voir ta psy ? _Demanda Tony._  
\- Je ne veux plus la voir, _répondit Leia en se détachant de lui pour le regarder.  
_ \- Pourquoi ? _S'enquit son père en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ \- Même si c'était génial de n'avoir fait aucuns cauchemars ces cinq dernières années, je ne peux pas me reposer sur mes médicaments à nouveau, _expliqua Leia._ Il faut que j'aille de l'avant et pour cela, il faut que je vive avec mes cauchemars comme avec mon passé. »

Tony regarda longuement sa fille, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête concernant l'arrêt du traitement. Durant cette semaine passée, il avait pu voir que Leia s'était forgée une carapace infranchissable, sauf pour lui. Mais il savait que cette protection n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger du monde extérieur, comme lui-même l'avait fait après la mort de ses parents.

« - Comme tu veux alors, _soupira Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez._ Je travaille sur quelque chose à l'atelier, tu veux venir voir ? _Changea-t-il de sujet.  
_ \- Avec plaisir, _sourit Leia._ Je me change et je te rejoints ok ? »

Tony acquiesça et, après avoir embrassé sa fille sur le front, se leva du lit puis quitta la chambre. Leia finit par se lever à son tour et fila dans son dressing pour se changer, un sourire aux lèvres.

Durant la semaine passée, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son père, rattrapant le temps sur les cinq dernières années, et Leia en était heureuse. Elle était redevenue aussi proche de son père qu'elle ne l'était avant de partir à Londres. Enlevant son pyjama et enfilant rapidement un jogging et un pull, Leia enfila rapidement des chaussures puis sortit de sa chambre, marchant d'un pas sur en direction du labo de son père.

Ce dernier était penché sur son armure et semblait trafiquer quelque chose à l'intérieur de celle-ci. A petit pas, Leia s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur un fauteuil roulant, attendant patiemment que son père lui accorde son attention. Après son adoption, elle passait son temps dans le labo avec son père, pas pour l'aidé mais juste pour être avec lui. Elle avait tellement peur de se retrouver toute seule dans une pièce qu'elle suivait Tony partout où il allait.

« - Tu travailles sur quoi ? _Demanda Leia, en lisant les notes de son père.  
_ \- Sur une nouvelle fonctionnalité pour l'armure, _répondit son père sans même la regarder._ Passe-moi la clé à douille s'il te plaît, _ajouta-t-il en tendant une main vers sa fille.  
_ -Tiens, _dit Leia en mettant la clé dans la main de son père._ Tu as pensé à modifié la formule de tes réacteurs pour augmenter leur puissance ? »

Stupéfaits, Tony se retourna pour regarder sa fille, qui était concentrée sur les notes de son père. Il n'était pas surprit par la suggestion de sa fille mais plus par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même. Bien souvent, il oubliait que sa fille avait été Major de sa Promotion au MIT avant d'entamer des études de droits. Inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse de son père, Leia détourna son regard des notes et regarda Tony, les sourcils froncés.

« - Il y a un problème ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
_ \- Non, _la rassura Tony avec un petit sourire._ C'est juste que je n'y aie pas pensé moi-même. »

Leia rigola légèrement, vite imitée par son père, et ce dernier se remit au travail, prenant en considération la suggestion de sa fille. Cette dernière retourna à la lecture des notes de son père, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Le père et la fille furent dérangés par l'arrivée de Steve Rogers dans le laboratoire, trois heures plus tard. Le soldat se stoppa à l'entrée du bureau, surpris par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Alors qu'il pensait trouver l'ingénieur penché sur une de ses armures et la musique à fond dans l'atelier, Steve fut surpris de ne rien entendre. Bien que Jarvis l'ait prévenu de la présence de Tony dans la pièce, le soldat fronça les sourcils et chercha l'ingénieur du regard.

Tony était allongé sur le seul canapé présent de la pièce, Leia blottit contre lui, dormant profondément d'après Steve. En voyant cela, le soldat sourit légèrement et s'approcha du père et de la fille en silence. Tony releva la tête vers Steve et demanda silencieusement au soldat ce qu'il voulait.

« - Fury est dans le salon commun et il veut vous voir, ta fille et toi, _chuchota Steve en répondant à la question silencieuse de Tony.  
_ \- Il ne pouvait pas venir plus tard ou bien jamais ? _Grommela Leia contre son père._ »

La jeune femme se releva et s'assit correctement sur le canapé, étirant tous les membres de son corps. Mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien car la venue de Fury allait la rendre encore plus tendu que quelques heures de sommeil dans le vieux canapé de l'atelier de son père.

« - Jarvis, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu de l'arrivée de Fury ? _Demanda Tony en regardant le plafond de son atelier._  
\- Parce que vous m'avez ordonné de ne pas déranger Mademoiselle Leia pendant son sommeil, _répondit Jarvis avec une once d'évidence._ De plus, Mademoiselle Leia semblait dormir du sommeil du juste après son cau …  
\- Ok merci Jarvis ! _Le coupa vivement Leia en se levant du canapé._ On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce que nous veux, a _jouta-t-elle en regardant son père._ »

Tony hocha la tête et il se leva du canapé à son tour. Les deux Avengers entrèrent en premier dans l'ascenseur et Leia les rejoints, coiffant ses cheveux en un chignon rapide. La montée jusqu'à l'étage commun des Avengers se fit rapidement mais Leia sortit de l'appareil en dernier, se cachant derrière son père et Steve.

« - Où est votre fille Stark ? _Attaqua Fury en ne la voyant pas._  
\- Juste ici, _rétorqua froidement Leia en lui faisant face._ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
\- La même chose que la dernière fois : je veux que vous rejoigniez le S.H.I.E.L.D, _répondit Fury en gardant son sang-froid._  
\- Et ma réponse est la même que la dernière fois : hors de questions ! _Répliqua Leia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. »

Sans attendre de réponse de Fury, Leia le dépassa et se réfugia dans la cuisine où se trouver déjà Natasha, Clint et celui que Leia identifia comme étant le Docteur Bruce Banner.

« - Bonjour, _la salua ce dernier avec un regard interrogateur._  
\- Bonjour, _le salua Leia en retour._ Je suis Leia Stark, la fille de Tony, _se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main._ Vous devez être le Dr Banner ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi, _dit ce dernier en lui serrant la main._ Depuis quand Tony Stark a une fille ?  
\- Depuis vingt-cinq ans, _rétorqua Tony en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de Steve._ »

Leia se tourna vers eux et, après un léger sourire à son père, la jeune femme commença à préparer le café de son père, mangeant une pomme en même temps. Les Avengers, du moins plutôt Steve et Bruce, la regardaient avec attention, vu qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. La jeune femme habitait dans la tour depuis seulement une semaine, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu à cet étage alors ils trouvaient cela troublant de voir avec quelle facilité Leia se mouvait dans la cuisine.

« - Il y a un problème ? _Fit Leia une fois qu'elle eut remarqué les regards posaient sur elle.  
_ \- Je crois qu'ils trouvent cela troublant de voir avec quelle facilité tu te repères dans cette cuisine alors que tu n'y a jamais mit les pieds, _répondit son père à la place de ses deux amis.  
_ \- J'ai rattrapé le temps perdu avec Jarvis et j'ai peut-être mémorisé, par inadvertance, les plans de chaque étage de la Tour, _rétorqua Leia en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.  
_ \- C'est improbable ! _S'exclama Bruce avec ahurissement._ »

Leia tourna la tête vers le scientifique et ce dernier se ratatina sur sa chaise en voyant le regard glacial que la jeune Stark lui adressait. Il avait beau se transformé en un géant vert quand il s'énervait, il craignait Leia Stark quand il était un simple humain.

« - Leia a un QI de 225, _intervint Tony alors que Leia posait une tasse de café devant lui.  
_ \- C'est tout bonnement impossible d'avoir un QI aussi élevé, _répliqua Bruce avec son ton scientifique._ Du moins, pour un humain normal. »

Voulant éviter d'exploser de colère, Leia sortit de la cuisine, Natasha et Clint la suivant de près, et les deux femmes s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la plus jeune tandis que l'archer restait devant. Dans la cuisine, Tony but son café d'une traite et, posant sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle, il se retourna pour regarder Bruce. Le génie milliardaire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et il s'adossa à l'évier.

« - Tu connais le couple de scientifique Anderson ? _Demanda Tony en regardant son ami.  
_ \- Ceux qui ont pratiqué les expériences les plus folles pour l'HYDRA ? _S'étonna Bruce._ Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'eux ?  
\- Eux-mêmes, _acquiesça Tony._ Et si je te parle d'eux, c'est parce que Leia est leur fille mais surtout leur expérience la mieux réussite, _ajouta-t-il avec calme._ J'ai adopté Leia quand elle avait seulement trois ans et demi. »

Steve, qui avait écouté la conversation entre les deux scientifique d'une oreille distraite, écarquilla les yeux face à la révélation de Tony et regarda ce dernier. Tony avait adopté une des expériences de l'HYDRA et le super-soldat comprenait mieux pourquoi Fury voulait mettre la main sur la jeune héritière.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 2340)_


	5. 04 - Quatrième Chapitre

Quatrième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 18.01.17_

Steve ne lâchait pas Tony des yeux face à ce que l'ingénieur venait de leur révéler. Il était maintenant évident pourquoi l'héritière Stark ne portait pas le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D dans son cœur.

« - C'est pour ça que Fury insiste tellement pour que Leia intègre le S.H.I.E.L.D ? _Demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils._  
\- Tout à fait, _acquiesça Tony en regardant le souper soldat._ Sauf qu'il ne la veut pas en tant qu'agent ou scientifique mais en tant qu'expérience. Leia n'est pas le genre de personne facilement manipulable, tout comme moi, _ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire de fierté._ »

Il était tellement fier que sa fille lui ressemble qu'il en oublié souvent qu'elle ne partager pas les mêmes gênes que lui, même si beaucoup pensait le contraire. Mais ni Leia ni lui ne les avaient démentis.

Ce fut à ce moment que choisi Natasha pour rentrer dans la cuisine, Clint ayant préféré accompagner Leia dans la salle de sport pour qu'elle se défoule sur les robots créer par son père.

« - Tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à t'arracher la tête si elle n'était pas sortie de la cuisine ? _Fit l'espionne russe en regardant Bruce dans les yeux._ Elle n'en a rien à foutre que tu puisses te transformer en un géant vert à tout moment car si tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire, je me ferai un plaisir de te maintenir à terre pendant qu'elle te frappe, c'est clair ? _Le menaça-t-elle froidement._ »

Bruce était surpris par le comportement de la rousse. C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait froide avec lui mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle était prête à tout pour protéger ou aider Leia.

« - Très clair, _acquiesça Bruce en déglutissant._  
\- Où est Leia ? _Demanda Tony, nullement surpris par le comportement de Natasha._ »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la rousse menacé une personne qui s'en était verbalement prit, même si ce n'était pas des mots méchants, à Leia. La jeune héritière Stark était comme une petite sœur pour Natasha et Tony était fier de la relation qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes.

« - Elle est à la salle de sport avec Clint, _répondit Natasha en regardant le milliardaire avec calme._ Il faudra reconstruire d'autres robots car elle est vraiment remontée.  
\- Comme à chaque fois, _dit Tony avec nonchalance.  
_ \- Avec Clint, on voudrait bien se battre contre elle mais elle nous enverrait beaucoup trop rapidement au sol, _rétorqua Natasha en s'adossant au plan de travail._ Il faudrait quelqu'un d'assez fort pour qu'elle puisse bien se défouler. »

Le regard de Tony se posa sur Steve, qui regardait l'échange entre ses deux amis avec attention. Quand il se rendit compte que le milliardaire le regardait, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que Tony pensait à lui pour se battre contre Leia.

« -C'est hors de question ! _Refusa Steve en se levant de son tabouret._ Je risque de lui faire mal par inadvertance.  
\- Leia est plus forte que tu ne le crois, _fit Natasha en défendant son amie._ Elle pourrait très bien te mettre à terre avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

Steve alla pour répliquer quand un bruit de tonnerre résonna dans toute la pièce. Sachant très bien ce que cela annoncer, les quatre Avengers allèrent dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent Thor. Seulement, le dieu du tonnerre n'était pas venu seul : Loki accompagnait son "frère" et arborait un grand sourire moqueur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _S'écria avec fureur Clint en sortant de l'ascenseur et attirant tout les regards sur lui._ »

Leia se trouvait derrière lui mais elle resta silencieuse, sachant très bien que c'était une histoire qui ne concernait que les Avengers. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer les deux dieux, sachant très bien qui ils étaient.

Leia ne quittait pas Loki du regard, son visage lui disant quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue autre part qu'à la télévision quand il avait tenté d'envahir New-York avec son armée de Chitauris. Sentant un regard insistant sur lui, Loki tourna légèrement la tête et, alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux verts dans les yeux marron de Leia, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. Loki finit par l'imiter quand il comprit que l'héritière Stark l'avait reconnu.

« - Oh mon dieu ! _S'exclama Leia en posant une main devant sa bouche_. Tu es revenu ! »

Personne n'eut le temps de la retenir qu'elle s'élança dans les bras de Loki, ce dernier ne tardant pas à refermer ses bras sur elle pour la serrer contre lui.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent la scène à la fois choqués et surpris puis Tony comprit enfin pourquoi sa fille avait réagi comme ça. Il lâcha à son tour un "Oh mon dieu !" tandis que Leia se détachait de Loki.

« - Quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Natasha, impassible comme à son habitude.  
_ \- C'est une longue histoire très compliqué, _soupira Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
_ \- Loki est ma mère, _annonça Leia en fusillant son père du regard._ »

Tous la regardèrent avec un air perdu tandis que Tony se passa une main sur le front, exaspéré par le manque de tact de sa fille. Il tourna le dos au groupe et se servit un verre de Scotch, qu'il but d'une traite. Il en avait bien besoin, sachant très bien que la conversation à venir serait éprouvante.

« - Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Loki est un homme et il ne peut pas être ta mère, _fit remarquer Clint en reprenant rapidement contenance.  
_ \- Il est ma mère adoptive, _précisa Leia avant de regarder son père._ Comment tu as fais pour ne pas la reconnaître la dernière fois ?  
\- Peut-être parce que j'essayais de rester en vie après qu'il m'ait jeté par la fenêtre ? _Ironisa Tony en croisant ses bras sur son torse._ »

Tony et Loki se regardaient comme des chiens de faïences, attendant que l'autre détourne le regard le premier. Les autres Avengers et Leia regardaient la scène avec attention puis la jeune femme soupira fortement, attirant le regard de tout le monde sur elle.

« - Même si je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, _dit Leia en regardant plus Thor que Loki.  
_ \- Mon frère a eu l'autorisation du Père de Toutes Choses pour revenir sur Midgard afin de te voir, jeune Stark, _lui apprit Thor avec un grand sourire._  
\- Et combien de temps il va rester ? _S'enquit Clint avec froideur._  
\- Peu importe combien de temps il reste Barton, cela ne te regarde en rien, _répliqua tout aussi froidement Leia en le fusillant des yeux._ Je vais prendre une douche rapide et on rattraper le temps perdu d'accord ? _Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Loki._ »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et, après avoir embrassé la joue à son père comme pour lui donner du courage, Leia regagna sa chambre au pas de course. Dès qu'il fut sûr que sa fille n'entendrait pas ce qu'il ferait ou dirait, Tony posa brutalement son verre sur le bar et regarda froidement Loki, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? _Demanda froidement Tony, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.  
_ \- Je suis venu voir notre fille, _répondit tranquillement Loki.  
_ \- On pourrait nous expliquer comment Leia peut être votre fille à tout les deux ? _Intervint Natasha, n'en pouvant plus de ne rien savoir._ »

Tony souffla et se pinça l'arrête du nez, appréhendant d'avance les explications qu'il donnera à ses collègues et amis. Si Leia avait été présente, il aurait pu compter sur le soutien de sa fille.

« - Quand j'ai adopté Leia, j'étais sur le point de me marier avec Léana Frostson, _commença Tony en regardant ses amis un par un,_ alors j'ai fais inscrire son nom sur l'acte d'adoption de Leia, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Tout se passer bien mais quand Leia a eu dix ans, Léana a disparu, _termina-t-il avec rapidité._  
\- Donc Léana était en réalité Loki ? _Comprit Natasha en regardant successivement le milliardaire et le dieu.  
_ \- C'est ça, _acquiesça Tony en soufflant._ Pourquoi Odin a autorisé Loki à revenir sur Terre ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant Thor._  
\- En apprenant que la jeune Stark était revenue chez toi ami Tony, Loki a demandé au Père de Toutes Choses de pouvoir revenir sur Midgard afin de revoir sa fille, _répondit Thor, affalé dans un canapé._  
\- C'est moi ou tu connais toute l'histoire ? _Intervint Bruce, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.  
_ \- J'ai tout raconté à Thor quand j'ai quitté Midgard il y a quinze ans, _rétorqua Loki en s'asseyant à côté de son frère._ »

Le dieu alla pour rajouter quelque chose quand Leia débarqua dans la pièce, vêtue d'un jogging noir et d'un sweat gris, que Tony reconnu comme lui appartenant, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon rapide. Apparemment, sa fille n'avait pas prévu de sortir aujourd'hui.

La jeune Stark alla s'asseoir entre les deux dieux et posa ses jambes sur les cuisses de Thor, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule droite de Loki. En voyant sa fille aussi proche du Dieu du Tonnerre, Tony n'eut aucuns doutes quant au fait que Thor avait déjà rencontré Leia, et cela à plusieurs reprises.

« - Un problème ? _S'enquit Leia en voyant le regard inquisiteur de son père.  
_ \- Aucun ma chérie, _nia rapidement Tony._ Tu restes à la maison aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui, _répondit Leia._ Avec le S.H.I.E.L.D qui me veut et le retour de maman, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de sortir de la tour, _ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux._ »

Tony acquiesça aux dires de sa fille et, alors que tout le monde vaquait à leurs occupations respectives, il soupira en se disant mentalement que les jours allaient être longs.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1743)_


	6. 05 - Cinquième Chapitre

Cinquième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 20.01.17_

 _ **Leia était enfermée dans une pièce entièrement blanche, seulement meublé d'une table d'auscultation et d'un grand placard en fer gris. Assise dans un coin de la pièce, celui le plus éloigné de la porte, la fillette de trois ans serrait son lapin en peluche rose contre elle.**_

 _ **Alors qu'elle était silencieuse, Leia commença à trembler de peur quand elle entendit les verrous de la porte s'ouvrirent. Les tremblements se firent plus intense quand vit sa mère entrait dans la pièce.**_

 _ **Cette dernière ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et Leia fondit en larmes, comprenant rapidement -malgré son jeune âge- ce qu'il allait se passer pour elle.**_

 _ **Insensible aux pleurs de sa fille, le Dr Anderson attrapa sans ménagement le bras de Leia et la traîna jusqu'à la table d'auscultation, déposant brutalement sa fille dessus.**_

 _ **« -Tu me fais mal, pleura Leia en se débattant pour que sa mère la lâche.  
\- Tais-toi idiote, gronda le Dr Anderson en giflant la fillette avec force. »**_

 _ **La tête de Leia tourna sur le côté et, alors que ses pleurs se firent plus bruyants, le Dr Anderson planta une seringue remplit de kétamine dans le bras de la fillette. Commençant à s'endormir, Leia eut tout de même le temps de voir un crâne rouge avec six tentacules lui sortirent de la bouche avant de sombrer complètement.**_

Leia se réveilla brutalement, complètement en sueur et traumatisé par le cauchemar. Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis l'arrivée des deux dieux Asgardiens et, si elle n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis la dernière fois, voilà que ces mauvais souvenirs revenaient la hanter.

Presque immédiatement, et comme s'ils étaient déjà ensemble, Loki et Tony arrivèrent dans la chambre de leur fille, Jarvis les ayant tout deux réveillé avant que Leia ne se réveille. Les deux parents encadrèrent leur fille et cette dernière n'hésita pas à se blottir contre Tony. Ce dernier la serra contre lui avec force tandis que Loki lui caressa les cheveux.

« - C'était quoi cette fois ? _Demanda Tony, en brisant le silence pesant de la chambre.  
_ \- La salle d'examen, _répondit Leia en fermant les yeux._ »

Tony contracta la mâchoire, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il se passé dans ce cauchemars, tout comme Loki. Leia rêvait plus souvent de son père biologique que de sa mère, alors quand cela arriver, Tony savait très bien que ça chambouler sa fille et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

« - Tu es sûre que tu veux arrêter ton traitement ? _Demanda Tony alors que Leia se détachait de lui.  
_ \- Oui, il faut que j'arrive à surmonter mes cauchemars et ce n'est pas en bourrant de médicaments que j'y arriverai, _répondit Leia en se frottant le visage._ »

Elle se leva de son lit, sous le regard inquiet de ses parents. En même temps, n'importe quel parent serait inquiet en sachant que son enfant avait fait un cauchemar traumatisant.

« - Je vais aller faire un peu de sport, vous devriez retourner au lit, _dit Leia en regardant tour à tour Loki et Tony._ »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Leia fila dans son dressing pour se changer et elle descendit rapidement à la salle de sport. Elle voulait juste se défouler pour ne plus avoir le visage de sa mère biologique dans sa tête.

Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'elle tapait contre un punching-ball, quand elle se tendit en entendant quelqu'un rentrait dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta et, quand elle fut retournée, elle se mit en position de défense en voyant que Fury se tenait devant elle, en compagnie de l'agent Hill.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? _Demanda Leia avec méfiance._ »

Pour seule réponse, Fury eut un sourire mesquin et Leia n'eut pas le temps de se débattre qu'elle sentit une aiguille se planter dans le cou. Elle sombra rapidement et, alors qu'elle allait chuter, un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D la rattrapa à temps. Alors qu'ils quittaient la tour, Fury ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Il avait réussi à enlever l'héritière Stark sous le nez de son père et il en était vraiment fier.

Cela faisait cinq heures que Leia était à la salle de sport et Tony commençait à s'inquiéter. D'habitude, sa fille y restait au moins deux heures avant de le rejoindre dans son laboratoire. _**« A moins qu'elle soit avec sa mère. »**_ pensa Tony en posant ses outils sur son établit.

Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien tant qu'il ne serait pas où est Leia, Tony sortit de son laboratoire et monta à l'étage commun des Avengers, où il savait qu'il y trouverait Loki.

« - Leia n'est pas avec toi ? _S'enquit Tony en voyant le Dieu nordique seul._  
\- Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi, _s'étonna Loki en regardant l'ingénieur._  
\- Jarvis, montre-moi les vidéos de la salle de sport, _ordonna Tony avec stress._  
\- Bien monsieur, _fit l'IA._ »

Alors que les images de la salle de sport apparaissaient sur l'écran du salon, le reste des Avengers arrivèrent dans le salon. En voyant sa fille se faire kidnappé dans sa propre tour, il blanchit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il s'en voulait car c'était lui qui avait demandé à Jarvis de ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de sport, surtout pendant que Leia s'entraînait. Quant à Loki, son visage devint dénuer d'émotions et son regard devint glacial.

Les images s'arrêtèrent et un lourd silence prit place dans le salon. Tony bondit de sa place et fit les cents pas devant les autres. Il savait que c'était une mission suicide de s'attaquer au S.H.I.E.L.D, surtout qu'il ne savait pas où Fury avait pu emmener Leia.

« - C'est quoi le plan ? _Demanda Clint en regardant Tony faire les cent pas.  
_ \- On ne peut rien faire parce qu'on ne sait pas où Fury à pu emmener Leia, _répliqua Tony en le regardant_.  
\- On ne va p … _commença Loki en se levant._  
\- Monsieur, je détecte une personne ayant la même corpulence que Miss Leia sur la terrasse de votre étage, _le coupa Jarvis en transmettant les images sur l'écran de télévision._ »

Reconnaissant parfaitement sa fille, Loki se téléporta directement, emportant Tony avec lui, alors que les autres prenaient l'ascenseur. Arrivée sur la terrasse privée du milliardaire, les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent à côté de Leia, qui était encore évanouie.

« - Tu peux savoir ce qu'elle a ? _Demanda Tony en regardant Bruce, qui arrivait.  
_ \- Il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour que je l'examine de mon mieux, _répondit ce dernier en s'agenouillant à son tour._  
\- Thor, _dit simplement Loki sans lâcher Leia des yeux._ »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre comprit rapidement la demande de son frère et prit délicatement Leia dans ses bras. Il suivit Bruce jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais il ne parvint pas à cacher l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait en voyant sa nièce aussi faible.

Entrant dans l'infirmerie, Thor déposa Leia sur la table d'auscultation et se recula, permettant à Bruce de faire son travail. Tony et Loki les rejoignirent en compagnie des autres mais la carrure imposante de Thor les empêchait de rentrer dans la pièce.

« - Laisse-moi passer ! _Gronda Loki en essayant de passer_.  
\- Non, _fit Thor en le repoussant._ On doit laisser l'ami Bruce faire son travail. »

Tony essaya de passer à son tour mais Thor le repoussa aussi. Tous savaient que les deux hommes étaient inquiet pour leur fille, ils l'étaient tous, mais il fallait laisser Bruce faire son travail, sans personne pour le déranger.

Ils restèrent tous à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, regardant Bruce faire des allers-retours avec une mine grave. Tony se rongeait les ongles alors que Loki faisaient les cent pas, sa magie crépitant autour de lui. Les autres, et surtout Thor, savait que les deux hommes attendaient de savoir comment aller Leia avant d'aller régler son compte à Fury.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure que Bruce sortit de l'infirmerie et il fut assaillit par Tony et Loki. Le docteur recula de plusieurs pas et retira ses lunettes.

« - A première vue, Leia n'a rien de grave et elle est juste endormie, _commença Bruce d'un ton sérieux._ Mais, _reprit-il en voyant que Tony allait l'interrompre,_ j'ai fais des examens approfondis et j'ai trouvé des marques de piqûres au niveau de son bas-ventre, au niveau des ovaires, _ajouta-t-il avec un air grave._  
\- Tu veux dire qu'ils lui auraient prélevé des ovules ? _Demanda Tony, en ayant peur de comprendre.  
_ \- Oh mon Dieu ! _S'exclama Natasha en comprenant ce que venait de découvrir Bruce._ »

Les mains posées sur la bouche, la rousse regardait le docteur avec effarement. Tony regardait la scène, alternant le regard entre Bruce et Natasha tout en essayant de comprendre.

« - Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? _Demanda Clint, disant tout haut ce que tous pensait tout bas.  
_ \- Leia a subit une insémination de force, _répondit Natasha en regardant le milliardaire dans les yeux.  
_ \- Et alors ? Il se peut qu'elle ne fonctionne pas, _dit Tony en haussant les épaules.  
_ \- Ca aurait put si il n'y avait pas eu des marques de piqûres au niveau des ovaires, _expliqua Bruce._ Fury a fait en sorte que l'insémination fonctionne à merveille. »

Tony se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil derrière lui, vite imité par Loki. Ils avaient du mal à digérer la nouvelle mais qu'elle sera la réaction de Leia quand elle sera au courant ?

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1648)_


	7. 06 - Sixième Chapitre

Sixième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 20.01.17_

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Bruce avait terminé d'examiner l'héritière Stark et la jeune femme était toujours endormie. Tony et Loki se trouvaient à son chevet, attendant le réveil de leur fille, tandis que les autres étaient retournés à l'étage commun des Avengers. Enfin, tous sauf Natasha.

Cette dernière était plantée devant l'infirmerie, à attendre que son amie -sa presque sœur- se réveille. Elle voulait être là pour Leia quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle, tout comme l'héritière Stark avait toujours été là pour elle.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux, Leia fut aveuglée par une lumière forte, qui lui fit rabaisser les paupières. Ouvrant petit à petit ses yeux, elle s'habitua lentement à la lumière et, une fois ceci fait, Leia les ouvrit complètement.

Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Leia commença à paniquer, ses mauvais souvenirs revenant de plein fouet dans la tête. Seulement, quand elle vit le visage de Tony au dessus du sien, Leia se calme bien vite. Elle voulut se redresser mais une violente douleur au niveau du bas-ventre la fit se recoucher rapidement, lui arrachant un cri.

« - Il faut que tu restes coucher mon cœur, _dit Tony en posant une main douce sur son épaule._ Les antidouleurs ne font plus effets.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? _Demanda Leia d'une voix rauque._ »

Tony et Loki échangèrent un regard mais, alors que Tony alla pour répondre à sa fille, Bruce entra dans l'infirmerie. Soufflant de soulagement, le milliardaire s'éloigna un peu de sa fille pour laisser son ami l'examiner correctement.

« - Leia, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda Bruce d'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer._ »

Fronçant les sourcils, Leia essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait en dernier, avant de se réveiller dans cette pièce. Seulement, elle se souvint de Fury entrant dans la salle de sport de la tour en compagnie de l'Agent Hill.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? _S'enquit Leia en regardant son père._  
\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de te le dire maintenant, _répondit Tony en lui caressant la joue._  
\- Je veux le savoir, _s'obstina Leia en essayant de se redresser à nouveau._ »

Sauf qu'en sentant son bas-ventre lui faire mal, Leia comprit rapidement ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D lui avait fait. Son visage perdit toute couleur et Bruce, qui avait du appréhender ce qu'il allait se passer, lui mit une bassine en plastique sur les genoux. Et au bon moment parce que Leia eut à peine mit sa tête au dessus de la bassine, qu'elle régurgita tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

« - Ils ont réussi ? _Questionna Leia en regardant Bruce dans les yeux._  
\- Oui, _répondit-il avec un sourire désolé._ Mais on ne sait pas qui pourrait être le père.  
\- Et il n'est pas possible de faire un test de paternité ? _Intervint Loki qui était resté silencieux depuis le réveil de sa fille._  
\- Malheureusement, tant que le fœtus n'est pas complètement développé, il serait risqué de faire un test de paternité, _expliqua Bruce en regardant le dieu nordique._ En attendant que tu ne ressentes aucunes douleurs, il serait préférable que tu restes allongée au maximum, _ajouta-t-il en regardant la fille de son ami._  
\- Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre, _fit Loki en caressant la joue de Leia._ »

Le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, Loki suivit de l'infirmerie en laissant Tony en compagnie de Banner. Il connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'il fallait l'isoler pour qu'elle puisse claquer.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de la chambre de sa fille, il vit Natasha le suivre du coin de l'œil mais il ne dit rien, sachant l'amitié qui liait sa fille à l'espionne russe.

« - Tu n'as pas trop mal comme ça ? _Demanda Loki, en continuant sa marche._  
\- Ca me tire un peu mais c'est supportable pour le moment, _répondit doucement Leia, sa tête reposant près du cœur de Loki._ Tu peux m'emmener dans une pièce avec du monde s'il te plait ? _Fit-elle avec une petite voix._ »

Comprenant rapidement pourquoi, Loki fit demi-tour et marcha en direction du salon commun des Avengers, Natasha derrière lui. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi Leia ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule dans une pièce.

En arrivant dans le salon commun, Leia sentit tout les regards sur elle mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, gardant un visage neutre pour ne pas laisser transparaître une seule émotion. Loki posa doucement sa fille sur le canapé et Leia fut à peine installée que Natasha vint s'asseoir à sa droite, comme pour la protégée.

« - Comment tu te sens ? Demanda _Clint en regardant l'héritière Stark._  
\- Je veux juste oublier cette histoire, _répondit simplement Leia._  
\- Tu sais où Fury t'a emmené ? _Demanda Steve avec sérieux._ »

Leia ferma les yeux et retenu ses larmes, sachant parfaitement où Fury l'avait emmené, le même endroit qu'elle revoyait dans ses cauchemars. Mais elle ne voulait pas le dire, sachant très bien que son père, Loki ou même Natasha fonceraient au dit endroit tête baissée.

« - Non, _mentit Leia avec succès en le regardant dans les yeux._  
\- Je pense que l'on devrait la laisser tranquille, le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, _intervint Natasha en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie._ »

Leia la remercia du regard et elle se blottit contre Loki, qui referma ses bras sur sa fille. La jeune Stark se sentait rassurer dans les bras de sa « mère », de plus la présence de Natasha l'y aidait beaucoup. Elle savait que la russe ne la lâcherait pas pendant ce qu'elle allait vivre.

Bercé par la respiration de Loki, Leia s'endormit rapidement, sous l'œil protecteur des Avengers présents dans la pièce. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon en compagnie de Bruce, Tony sourit légèrement en voyant sa fille dormir paisiblement dans les bras de Loki après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« - Alors, quel est le plan ? _Demanda Natasha au milliardaire sans même le regarder.  
_ \- On ne sait pas où se trouve Fury, ni l'endroit où il a emmené Leia, _soupira Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez._  
\- Et Leia ne nous le dira pas pour ne pas que l'on fonce tête baissé, _ajouta Natasha._  
\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils._  
\- Parce qu'en parler lui fera remonter des mauvais souvenirs, ceux qu'elle ne veut pas se rappeler, _répondit Loki en ne quittant pas Leia des yeux._ En sinon, elle nous en parlera et se renfermera sur elle-même, ne parlant à personne en dehors de Jarvis, _ajouta-t-il en levant le regard._ »

Tony sourit en coin en voyant que, même s'il était partit pendant quinze ans, Loki connaissait sa fille par cœur. _**« Comme quoi, Leia n'avait pas tellement changé. »**_ pensa Tony.

« - Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener dans sa chambre non ? _Fit Clint, sortant le milliardaire de ses pensées.  
_ \- Non, _intervint Thor avec sérieux._ »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, surpris de voir que le Dieu du Tonnerre aussi sérieux. Enfin tout le monde était surpris sauf Loki, qui savait que son frère venait voir Leia dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et il savait aussi que sa fille considérait Thor plus comme un grand frère qu'un oncle.

« - Il a raison, _approuva Loki._ Si on l'emmène dans sa chambre, elle se retrouvera seule à son réveil et elle va avoir une crise de panique, ce que personne ne veut.  
\- Tout à fait, _acquiesça Tony._ Si Leia fait une crise de panique, on aura beaucoup trop de mal à la contenir, _ajouta-t-il devant les regards inquisiteurs de Steve et Bruce._ »

Les deux Avengers acquiescèrent et tous reportèrent leur attention sur Leia. Cette dernière avait le sourcils froncés et Loki, comprenant rapidement, passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille pour l'apaiser. Cela sembla fonctionnait puisque les lèvres de Leia s'étirèrent d'un sourire.

« - Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en remettre ? _Demanda Clint, inquiet pour son amie.  
_ \- Aucune idée, _répondit Tony en se servant un verre de scotch._ Jarvis ?  
\- Oui monsieur ? _Intervint l'Intelligence Artificielle._  
\- Envoie un message à Ethan en lui disant que le jet de Stark Industries l'attendra à l'aéroport de Los Angeles dans six heures pour le récupérer, _ordonna Tony en regardant le plafond._  
\- Bien monsieur, _fit Jarvis._ »

Les personnes présentes regardaient Tony avec les sourcils froncés. A part Natasha et Loki, personne ne savait qui était Ethan, alors ils se posaient des questions.

« -Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? _Demanda Loki en regardant son ex._  
\- Oui, _acquiesça Tony en le regardant à son tour._ S'il y a bien une personne qui peut l'aider, c'est Ethan.  
\- Qui est Ethan ? _S'enquit Clint._  
\- Mon meilleur ami, _répondit Leia sans bouger._ »

Tous sursautèrent à son intervention et se retournèrent vers elle. Leia avait toujours les yeux fermés mais le rythme de sa respiration indiquait qu'elle ne dormait plus.

Leia finit par ouvrir les yeux et Tony soupira intérieurement en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune émotion dans le regard de sa fille.

« - Je te remercie de faire venir Ethan mais je vais bien, _répliqua Leia en s'asseyant sur le canapé._ »

La douleur à son bas-ventre était toujours présente mais elle voulait garder la face devant les autres. Tony voulut répliquer mais il fut interrompu par les pores de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent sur Pepper.

Leia sentit le corps de Loki changeait à ses côtés et quand elle tourna la tête, elle ne fut nullement surprise de voir une femme à la place d'un homme. Mais quand Leia vu le visage de Pepper se décomposait quand elle eut reconnu Léana, l'héritière ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? _Demanda Pepper en regardant Tony tout en pointant Léana du doigt.  
_ \- Elle est la mère de Leia, _répondit fermement Tony.  
_ \- Elle l'a abandonné, _répliqua Pepper avec colère._ »

Leia se leva, dans l'intention de défendre sa mère et son père, seulement elle fut à peine debout que la tête lui tourna. Loki -Léana- eut juste le temps de se lever pour la rattraper quand Leia s'évanouit.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1775)_


	8. 07 - Septième Chapitre

Septième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 20.01.17_

Loki, toujours dans la peau de Léana, n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour emmener Leia dans sa chambre et Tony l'avait suivi, voulant être présent au réveil de sa fille. Et, alors qu'il observait sa petite princesse encore inconsciente, il repensa à la première fois où il avait rencontré cette petite fille aux yeux marrons.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Cela faisait maintenant quatre ou cinq ans que ses parents étaient morts quand le jeune Tony Stark rendit visite à un orphelinat auquel sa famille faisait des dons depuis des années. Accompagné de Pepper Potts, son assistante, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille le charabia de la directrice de l'orphelinat, plus occupé à observer ce qui l'entourer.**_

 _ **Puis son regard tomba sur une petite fille qui le regardait déjà et les yeux marron de celle-ci attisèrent la curiosité de Tony. Il y avait tellement de souffrance et de peur dans son regard que le milliardaire en était touché. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans et Tony se demandait ce qu'elle avait vécu pour se retrouvait ici.**_

 _ **« - Qui est-elle ? Demanda Tony à la directrice en pointant du doigt la petite fille.  
\- Elle s'appelle Leia Anderson, elle a trois ans et cela fait deux mois qu'elle est ici. Elle est la survivante d'un incendie qui a tué ses parents, répondit la directrice en regardant la petite fille. Elle est en bonne santé mais elle est apeurée à chaque fois qu'une personne s'approche d'elle, précisa-t-elle. »**_

 _ **Et à cet instant précis, Tony prit la décision de sauver le bonheur de cette petite fille quoi qu'il lui en coûte.**_

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Le milliardaire fut sortit de ses pensées en voyant que sa fille commençait à se réveiller. Rapidement, Loki -qui était redevenu lui-même- et Tony se retrouvèrent à côté de leu fille et cette derrière ouvrit les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda Leia en portant une main à son front._  
\- Tu t'es évanouies alors je t'ai emmené dans ta chambre pour que tu sois au calme, _répondit Loki en lui caressant la joue._  
\- Comment tu te sens ? _Questionna Tony, inquiet pour sa fille._  
\- Nauséeuse, _dit Ileana en se redressant doucement._ Pourquoi je me suis évanouie ?  
\- Pepper s'est énervée en voyant ta mère alors tu as voulu te lever pour prendre sa défense mais tu t'es évanouie et Léana t'a rattrapé avant que tu ne touches le sol, _lui apprit Tony toujours inquiet_. Tu veux un caché pour faire passer tes nausées ? »

Leia secoua négativement la tête et, aidé de sa mère, elle entreprit de se lever de son lit. Ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée, fermant la porte derrière elle pour ne pas que ses parents la voient comme ça.

Elle ne ressortit qu'au bout de dix minutes, pâle mais semblant mieux qu'avant. En voyant que Loki était redevenu Léana, Leia sourit en coin mais fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant que son père n'était plus présent dans la pièce.

En effet, Tony avait profité de l'absence de sa fille pour quitter la chambre et retourner dans le salon commun des Avengers. Comme il l'avait prédit -chose ironique pour un génie comme lui-, Pepper s'y trouvait toujours en train de faire les cents pas tandis que Natasha était dans un coin, retenu par Clint et Steve.

« - Tony ! _S'écria Pepper en voyant le milliardaire._ Tu peux me dire pourquoi cette femme était là ?  
\- Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre toutes tes affaires et quitter la tour, _lui dit Tony avec froideur et en ignorant sa question._ »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tous étaient choqués par ce que le milliardaire venait de dire mais la plus choquée de toute était sûrement Pepper. Au même moment, Leia et Léana rentrèrent dans le salon et l'héritière Stark comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait en voyant le visage dénué d'émotions de son père.

« - J'imagine que tu es contente de toi, _cracha Pepper en voyant l'héritière.  
_ \- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _nia Leia en haussant les épaules._  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Depuis que ton père et moi sommes ensemble, tu fais tout pour nous séparer et on dirait que tu as réussi, _répliqua Pepper en s'approchant de l'héritière._ »

Seulement Tony se mit entre elles, stoppant Pepper dans sa marche. Si jamais la rousse touchait sa fille, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Surtout que le regard de Léana et de Natasha lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« - Leia n'a rien à voir dans ma décision, _fit Tony en se plaçant devant sa fille._ Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu quittes la tour.  
\- Bien, _dit sèchement Pepper,_ mais sache que je démissionne de mon poste.  
\- Tant mieux, cela m'évitera de te virer, _rétorqua Tony d'un ton nonchalant._ »

Furieuse de le voir ainsi, Pepper se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, sans oublier de fusiller Léana et Leia du regard. Et, une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur furent fermées, Léana changea d'apparence pour prendre celle de Loki.

« - Elle est vraiment partie ? _Demanda Leia en regardant son père.  
_ \- Oui, _acquiesça ce dernier._ Mais je vais devoir tout les codes auxquels elle a eu accès pour plus de sécurité, _ajouta-t-il en soupirant._  
\- Je m'en occuperai avec Jarvis, _dit Leia en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé._ »

Tony acquiesça et ils s'assirent tous sur les canapés présents dans la pièce, Leia se retrouvant entre Loki et Tony. Elle les écoutait parlé du déroulement de sa grossesse et elle finit par s'endormir, une main posée sur son ventre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, constatant que sa fille était beaucoup trop silencieuse, Tony tourna la tête et sourit en la voyant en train de dormir. Mais son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il remarqua qu'elle avait une main posé sur son ventre, comme pour protéger le petit être qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« - A la voir aussi paisible, on ne dirait pas qu'elle s'est faite kidnappé et inséminé de force, _soupira Steve en regardant l'héritière Stark._  
\- C'est parce qu'elle se sait en sécurité, _fit Loki en regardant le super-soldat._  
\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de Fury ? _Intervint Natasha, en ne quittant pas Leia des yeux._  
\- Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire, _soupira Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez._ Leia ne nous dira pas où Fury l'a emmené pour éviter de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé et si on s'en prend à lui ou au S.H.I.E.L.D maintenant, ce sera nous qui serons en tort, _ajouta-t-il en regardant ses amis/coéquipiers._ »

Tous soupirèrent, sachant que le milliardaire avait raison, et ils changèrent de sujet, se mettant à parler du déroulement de la grossesse de Leia. Et, même s'ils la connaissaient depuis peu de temps, Steve et Bruce voulaient s'y investir autant que les autres. Bruce en tant que médecin, ce qui est plutôt logique, mais Steve se sentait attiré par l'héritière Stark sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Alors il voulait être présent pour elle pendant les prochains mois.

Au bout d'une heure de discussion, Tony demanda à JARVIS de commander des pizzas et Leia se réveilla au même moment. Pendant qu'elle dormait, les Avengers -Loki comprit- s'étaient déplacés autour de la table de la cuisine et Tony avait allongé sa fille sur le canapé avant de la recouvrir d'un plaid.

Voyant qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, Leia se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où elle entendit des éclats de voix. A son entrée dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais Leia n'y prêta pas attention, marchant jusqu'à son père pour s'asseoir sur lui et se blottir contre son torse.

Bien que surprise par cette habitude qu'avait sa fille quand elle n'était encore qu'enfant, Tony n'en montra rien et la serra contre lui avec plaisir. L'héritière avait fermé les yeux, comme si elle voulait se rendormir.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? _Fit-il en embrassant Leia sur le front._  
\- Oui, _grogna Leia en ne bougeant pas d'un poil._ J'ai faim.  
\- Les pizzas vont bientôt arrivées, _sourit Tony même si sa fille ne pouvait pas le voir._  
\- Je vais aller prendre une petite douche alors, _soupira Leia en se levant des genoux de son père._ »

Embrassant rapidement la joue de celui-ci et de Loki, Leia quitta la cuisine, sous le regard inquiet de toutes les personnes présentes. L'héritière Stark semblait encore plus fatiguer qu'elle ne l'était avant de dormir.

Elle revint au bout d'une demi-heure, habillée d'un jogging ample et d'un vieux t-shirt appartenant à son père et les cheveux coiffés dans un chignon rapide. Elle semblait mieux mais la fatigue était toujours présente sur son visage.

Leia attrapa une assiette et se servit de la pizza avant d'aller s'asseoir entre son père et Thor pour manger. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement, vu qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup faim. Une fois son assiette terminé, elle but un grand verre d'eau puis alla mettre sa vaisselle au sale. Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de son père mais, même si la fatigue se faisait ressentir, elle préférait rester éveiller pour éviter ses cauchemars.

Elle écoutait les conversations qui se passaient autour d'elle mais elle n'y participait pas, n'en ayant pas l'envie. De plus, elle craignait d'ouvrir la bouche et que les conversations se tournent vers sa grossesse. Elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire mais, après avoir vomi le peu qu'elle avait dans le ventre avant de venir manger, l'avait contrainte à accepter ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, la fatigue se faisait ressentit et Leia commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

« - Je vais me coucher, _fit Leia à l'oreille de son père._ »

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle, légèrement inquiet de la savoir seule dans sa chambre. Et Leia dut ressentir son inquiétude car le même sentiment que son père se présenta dans son regard.

« - Je laisserai ma porte ouverte et Jarvis te préviendra au moindre problème d'accord ? _Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire._  
\- On fait comme ça, _acquiesça Tony, pas le moindre du monde rassurer._ Jarvis enverra Ethan directement dans ta chambre dès son arrivé, _ajouta-t-il à voix basse._ »

Acquiesçant, Leia l'embrassa sur la joue et, après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, elle alla dans sa chambre. Comme elle l'avait dit à son père, elle laissa la porte ouverte et, alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans son lit, elle sourit en coin en voyant que Jarvis avait laissé une veilleuse. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit, espérant ne pas faire de cauchemars dans la nuit et une main sur le ventre.

 _A suivre …_


	9. 08 - Huitième Chapitre

Huitième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 27.01.17_

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que Leia avait été kidnappé et inséminer de force par le S.H.I.E.L.D et l'héritière Stark semblait plutôt bien vivre cette grossesse non désirée. De plus, l'arrivé de son meilleur ami Ethan, une semaine plus tôt, avait des effets bénéfiques sur le comportement de Leia.

Cette dernière était plutôt heureuse de se réveiller chaque matin depuis une semaine aux côtés de son meilleur ami car les cauchemars ne venaient plus envahir son sommeil.

A côté de ça, la jeune héritière passait du temps en compagnie de Steve, qu'elle ne connaissait que par ce que son père lui avait raconté. Elle s'entraînait avec le super soldat, même si Steve retenait ses coups la plupart du temps. Leia lui avait répété que cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais Steve ne voulait rien entendre. Elle passait aussi du temps avec Bruce, ce dernier suivant sa grossesse de près, même si elle n'en était qu'au début.

Et quand elle n'était pas avec Steve ou Bruce, Tony ou Loki la trouvait allonger sur le canapé du salon commun aux Avengers et en train de se goinfrait de PopTarts en compagnie de Thor. Et c'est ainsi que la trouva Bruce, qui la chercher pour lui faire passer un examen en rapport avec sa grossesse.

« - Leia, tu peux me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il te plait ? _Demanda le Dr Banner en regardant la fille de son ami._ J'aimerai te faire une prise de sang.  
\- On ne peut pas rester ici ? _Soupira Leia en la regardant à son tour._  
\- Bien sûr, _acquiesça Bruce avec un léger sourire._ Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, YOU débarqua dans le salon avec le nécessaire pour faire une prise de sang. Leia eut un sourire amusé et caressa la petite tête du robot pour le remercier. YOU émit des bruits de joie avant de quitter le salon tandis que Leia s'installait correctement dans le canapé pour sa prise de sang.

« - Pourquoi tu m'en fais une ? _S'enquit-elle en regardant Bruce procéder._  
\- Pour savoir s'ils ne t'ont rien fait d'autre, _répondit le docteur en la regardant rapidement._ Certaines choses finissent par apparaître au bout de quelques jours, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Leia hocha seulement la tête et, posant celle-ci sur l'épaule de Thor, elle continua de regarder la télévision. Elle eut juste une petite grimace quand Bruce retira l'aiguille de son coude mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

« - Je vais aller examiner ton sang dans mon labo alors je pense que j'aurai tes résultats dans une heure, _lui dit Bruce en rangeant tout le matériel._ »

Leia acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le film qu'elle regardait avec Thor. Elle savait qu'elle devait occuper son temps à faire autre chose mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait pas envie. Ethan était à dans son bureau de « Stark Industries » vu qu'il était devenu l'assistant de Tony et, à part Thor, tout les autres Avengers étaient soit absent, soit occupé.

Enfin, Leia était concentrée sur le film jusqu'à ce que Steve rentre dans le salon des Avengers, habillé d'un pantalon beige et d'un maillot noir qui mettait parfaitement ses muscles en valeurs. Et, c'était sûrement ses hormones, mais Leia le trouvait plus que désirable vêtu ainsi.

En voyant que l'héritière Stark l'observait, Steve lui adressa un grand sourire et Leia rougit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur le film.

« - Quel est le film ? _Demanda Steve en regardant l'écran du salon._  
\- Aucune idée, on est tombé dessus par inadvertance et vu qu'il a l'air bien, on l'a laissé, _répondit Leia en se forçant à ne pas le regarder._ »

Elle savait que si son regard se poser sur le super soldat, elle n'arriverait à se retenir et elle lui sauterait dessus. Et Steve, même s'il savait que Leia ne le voyait pas, hocha la tête, concentrée par le film.

Cela devait bien faire une bonne heure et demi qu'ils étaient tout les trois concentrés sur le film quand Bruce fit son retour dans le salon en compagnie de Tony. Et, en voyant la mine grave que les deux scientifiques avait, Leia ne put s'empêchée de grimacer. Cette dernière se redressa sur le canapé, bien vite imitée par les deux blonds.

« - C'est si grave que ça ? _Demanda Steve en éteignant la télé._  
\- Il semblerait que le fœtus de Leia grandisse plus vite que les fœtus normaux, _répondit Bruce en regardant la seule femme présente dans la pièce._ Ton taux hGC indique que tu es presque à deux mois et demi de grossesse. »

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Leia se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé en cuir et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Cela ne devait faire qu'une semaine mais visiblement, elle ne pouvait pas vivre la grossesse normalement. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et Tony se précipita pour s'asseoir à côté de sa fille, afin de la serrer contre lui.

« - Combien de temps durerait la grossesse selon vous ? _Demanda Leia en essayant de ne pas pleurer._  
\- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr mais je pense que ta grossesse durerait cinq mois au lieu de neuf, _fit Bruce avec un sourire désolé._ »

Incapable de dire un mot, Leia se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours blottit contre son père. Puis, comme si elle était sur pilote automatique, Leia se leva de son canapé et fit les cents pas dans le salon, sous le regard des quatre Avengers présent dans la pièce. Prise d'une soudaine colère, Leia attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main - un vase Ming- et elle le lança contre le mur avec force.

« - Leia ! _S'énerva Tony en se levant du canapé._ Ce vase coûtait une fortune.  
\- Et il était moche, _rétorqua sèchement Leia._ Sérieusement, qui met un vase Ming dans un salon quand on est un super-héros ? _Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._  
\- C'est Pepper qui avait choisi la décoration ! _Se défendit Tony en se levant du canapé.  
_ \- Ca explique pourquoi il est moche, _fit Leia avec désinvolture._ Sérieusement, il faudrait penser à refaire la décoration. »

Les trois Avengers regardaient l'échange entre le père et la fille Stark avec stupéfaction. Cinq minutes avant, Leia était sur le point de pleurer et voilà qu'elle parlait de décoration maintenant. « Décidément, elle est pleine de surprise. » pensa Steve en observant la jeune femme avec attention.

Il avait bien remarqué les regards que lui lançait l'héritière Stark à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce dans laquelle elle était aussi. Il avait bien vu que les étincelles de désirs qui éclairaient les yeux de Leia quand elle le voyait et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas non plus insensible aux charmes de la jeune femme.

Le soldat sortit de ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur Leia et Tony, qui discutaient toujours de la décoration. Et au regard de Thor et Bruce, Steve comprit que les deux hommes étaient aussi perdus que lui, ce qui le rassura.

« - On peut en revenir au sujet principal ? _Intervint Bruce en interrompant les deux Stark._  
\- Le sujet principal Dr Banner est la décoration plus que médiocre que ce salon, _rétorqua Leia en le regardant._  
\- Je pensais plutôt à ta grossesse, _fit calmement Bruce._  
\- Je vais vivre une grossesse en accélérer, je ne vois pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, _dit Leia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ J'aimerai tout de même savoir si l'accélération de la grossesse est dût à mes gênes ou à ceux du géniteur, _ajouta-t-elle d'un air pensif._  
\- On ne pourra le savoir qu'en même temps que l'on fera le test de paternité, _l'informa Bruce._ »

Leia hocha la tête et elle retourna s'asseoir entre les deux blonds. Prenant la télécommande des mains de Steve, la jeune femme ralluma la télé et se replongea dans le film, que Jarvis avait eu la bonne idée d'enregistré.

« - Au fait, tu sais où est maman ? _Demanda Leia en regardant rapidement son père.  
_ \- Partie faire des courses avec Natasha, _répondit Tony en allant se servir un verre de scotch._ D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée de voir à quel point elles s'entendent bien, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Elles ont les intérêts de Leia en commun alors ça doit la rapprocher, _supposa Steve en haussant les épaules._ »

Alors que Tony allait répliquer, les deux principales concernées entrèrent dans le salon et Loki, ne supportant plus de voir sa fille devant la télé, utilisa ses pouvoirs pour éteindre l'écran géant.

« - Mais pourquoi ? _Se plaignit Leia en se retournant pour regarder sa mère._  
\- Parce que tu passes trop de temps devant cette télévision pour ton propre bien, _répliqua Loki en croisant les bras sur son torse._ Maintenant, tu vas te lever de ce canapé et aller faire quelque chose de plus constructif, _ajouta-t-il d'un ton sévère._ »

Leia se retourna vers son père, espérant qu'il la soutienne, mais le regard de Tony était aussi sévère que le ton de Loki. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix, Leia souffla et se leva du canapé.

Attrapant un sac en papier dans les mains de sa mère, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant, Loki et Natasha la suivant de près. Elle commença à ranger les courses mais s'arrêta en sentant deux regards insistant sur elle.

« - Il y a un problème ? _S'enquit Leia en regardant les deux autres personnes._  
\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Loki, inquiet pour sa fille._  
\- J'irai beaucoup mieux si j'avais pu rester plus longtemps devant la télé, _répliqua Leia en reprenant son rangement._  
\- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps devant cette télé pour ton propre bien, _fit Loki._ »

Énervée, Leia claqua avec force la porte du placard et se retourna, adressant à sa mère un regard glacial. Elle savait qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps devant cette télé mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Surtout que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour mettre son cerveau en pause et pensé à autre chose.

« - Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions, _commença à s'énerver Leia._  
\- Et mon devoir en tant que mère est de t'aider à prendre les bonnes, _répliqua Loki._  
\- TON DEVOIR EN TANT QUE MÈRE ÉTAIT DE T'OCCUPÉE DE TA FILLE JUSQU'AU BOUT ET PAS DE L'ABANDONNER ! _Cria Leia avec fureur._ »

Loki recula de quelques pas, blessé par les propos de sa fille. Tony, en entendant sa fille crier, se précipita dans la cuisine, suivit des trois autres Avengers. Il voyait l'air blessé de Loki mais il ne se concentra que sur sa fille, qui semblait réellement en colère.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda Tony en se mettant entre Loki et sa fille.  
_ \- Il se passe qu'une personne se permet de me donner des ordres alors qu'elle m'a abandonné quand j'avais dix ans, _fit Leia en fusillant sa mère du regard_. »

Sans d'autres mots, l'héritière Stark sortit de la cuisine et, au plus grand étonnement de tous, se fut Steve qui la suivit. L'héritière rentra dans sa chambre et laissa la porte ouverte, que Steve prit comme une invitation à entrer lui aussi.

Calmement, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa pour regarder Leia faire les cent pas devant lui. Analysant rapidement la pièce du regard, le super soldat soupira intérieurement de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y a avait rien que pourrait briser Leia.

Seulement, il aurait dut faire plus attention à cette dernière car elle s'était considérablement rapprocher de lui. Steve fronça les sourcils et, alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, Leia se colla à lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Bien que surpris, Steve ne mit pas longtemps avant d'attraper Leia par les hanches et échanger leur place, collant l'héritière contre la porte. Mais, alors que le baiser s'intensifier, Steve se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se détacha brusquement de Leia et, la poussant légèrement, il ouvrit la porte pour sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

Alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la sienne, il se passa les mains à plusieurs reprises dans ses cheveux. _**« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**_ se lamenta-t-il inlassablement dans la tête.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 2145)_


	10. 09 - Neuvième Chapitre

Neuvième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 03.02.17_

Cela faisait une semaine que Leia avait embrassé Steve et depuis, les deux s'ignoraient. Enfin, c'était plutôt Steve qui évitait l'héritière Stark, surtout que cette dernière cherchait à s'excuser par rapport à son comportement. Bien qu'Ethan était au courant, la jeune Stark s'était confiée à Natasha par rapport au baiser et l'espionne russe avait du mal à cacher son amusement quand ses deux amis se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Cela faisait aussi une semaine que Leia s'était énervée contre Loki. Ce dernier avait essayé de revenir vers sa fille mais, comme Tony le savait, Leia avait la rancune trop tenace pour l'effacer d'un battement de paupières. Mais Loki ne désespérait pas, il continuerait à venir vers sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui pardonne.

Mais aujourd'hui allait être un jour différent pour l'héritière Stark. Elle fut d'abord réveillée par le bruit d'ouverture de ses volets, ce qui la fit grogner. Encore endormie, Leia se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ethan dormait encore alors elle essayait de faire le moindre de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

Elle ressortit de la pièce au bout d'une demi-heure, un peu plus réveillée et enroulée de sa serviette, puis se dirigea vers son dressing. Enlevant sa serviette, elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et, alors qu'elle commençait à s'habiller, elle s'arrêta net en remarquant le changement de son corps.

Se mettant de profil face au miroir, Leia passa à plusieurs reprises ses mains sur son ventre qui était légèrement arrondi. Elle savait qu'elle vivait une grossesse en accélérée mais elle avait pensé -à tort visiblement- que les premières rondeurs de la grossesse n'apparaîtraient pas avant le premier mois.

« - Jarvis, où se trouve le Dr Banner ? _Demanda Leia sans quitter son reflet des yeux._  
\- Le Dr Banner se trouve actuellement avec votre père dans l'atelier, _répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle._ Voulez-vous que je les prévienne de votre arrivée imminente ?  
\- S'il te plaît, _fit seulement Leia._ »

Alors qu'elle enfilait un jogging et un sweat, Ethan rentra dans le dressing de sa meilleure amie, les yeux à moitié fermé. En la voyant à moitié habillée -il lui manquait les chaussures-, il fut plus réveillé et regarda Leia avec les yeux écarquillés.

« - Tu ne devais pas rester ici aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Ethan en regardant Leia mettre ses chaussures._  
\- Si mais j'ai besoin d'aller voir le Dr Banner par rapport à ma grossesse, _répondit Leia en se faisant un chignon rapide.  
_ \- Pourquoi ton père ne semble pas savoir que tu peux t'occuper toute seule de ta grossesse ? _S'enquit Ethan en croisant les bras sur son torse._  
\- Parce que même s'il le savait, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrai pas me charger seule de ma grossesse, _répondit Leia en soupirant._ Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Ethan acquiesça et, alors que Leia allait pour sortir de son dressing, le jeune homme attrapa un sweat trop grand qui appartenait à sa meilleure amie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Fit Leia en remarquant qu'il la suivait._  
\- Je viens avec toi, _dit Ethan comme si c'était évident et avec un grand sourire._ »

Leia secoua la tête devant le comportement de son meilleur ami et les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers l'atelier de Tony. Et, alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'immense pièce, Leia eut un léger sourire en coin en voyant que les deux scientifiques étaient présents -comme le lui avait dit Jarvis- mais Leia remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« - Bonjour, _fit Leia en regardant l'inconnu._  
\- On ne t'attendait pas aussi rapidement, _dit Tony._  
\- Qui est-ce ? _Demanda Leia en ignorant son père et sans lâcher l'inconnu des yeux._  
\- Oh désolé, je suis Peter Parker, _se présenta celui-ci en tendant sa main à Leia._ »

Cette dernière regarda la main tendue et reposa son regard -devenu froid- sur Peter, qui recula de quelques pas. Leia posa ensuite son regard sur Tony, qui se passa une main sur le visage. Ethan était derrière sa meilleure amie et semblait prêt à la retenir si jamais elle s'énervait.

« - Ca ne me dit pas qui tu es, _dit seulement Leia en arquant un sourcil._  
\- J'ai pris Peter sous mon aile il y a deux ans, _lui apprit Tony en s'approchant de sa fille._  
\- Ok, _fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture._ Est-ce qu'à tout hasard, vous pourriez m'expliquer ceci ? _Ajouta Leia à l'intention de Bruce en dévoilant son ventre._ »

Le docteur baissa les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant le ventre légèrement arrondi de l'héritière Stark. Attrapant doucement Leia par le bras, Bruce la fit asseoir sur une chaise et, en voyant qu'il préparait de quoi lui faire une prise de sang, Leia soupira tout en remontant la manche de son sweat.

« - Vous ne pensez pas que cela serait mieux de pratiquer une amniocentèse serait plus fiable pour savoir comment grandit le bébé ? _Demanda Leia l'air de rien alors que Bruce lui enfonçait l'aiguille de la seringue dans le coude.  
_ \- Je préfère d'abord te faire une prise de sang avant de faire une échographie puis une amniocentèse, _répondit Bruce en regardant la fiole se remplir de liquide rouge._ Tu sembles t'y connaître en obstétrique _, fit-il remarquer l'air de rien._  
\- C'est parce que Leia a fait des études de gynécologie après avoir validé son doctorat en droit, _intervint Ethan._ »

Leia se retourna et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard mais Ethan ne perdit pas son air fier. Bruce et Peter étaient abasourdis par cette information tandis que Tony regardait sa fille avec émerveillement. En voyant cela, Leia soupira et reposa son regard sur la seringue.

« - Je crois que vous avez assez de sang Dr Banner, _dit l'héritière Stark en retirant elle-même la seringue._ Et si vous me cherchez, je serai sûrement en train d'enterrer mon meilleur ami quelque part dans la tour, _ajouta-t-elle avec un faux sourire._ »

Sans laisser à quiconque de lui répondre, Leia se leva de sa chaise et, attrapant le bras d'un Ethan toujours fier, les deux amis quittèrent le laboratoire de Tony. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur furent fermées, Leia se tourna vers Ethan et le frappa à plusieurs reprises dans le torse.

« - Non mais aïe ! Tu es folles, _grimaça-t-il en massant l'épaule où Leia l'avait tapé avec plus de force._  
\- Pourquoi tu leur as dit ? _S'enquit l'héritière Stark en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
_ \- Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de secret entre ton père et toi, _répondit Ethan d'un ton doux._ Enfin, pas plus de secret qu'il y en a maintenant, _ajouta-t-il précipitamment._ »

Leia le fusilla du regard, comme si elle allait le tuer, et Ethan soupira de soulagement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le salon commun des Avengers.

Leia sortit de l'appareil, bousculant son meilleur ami au passage, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Seulement, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce, elle se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte en voyant que Steve était lui aussi présent. Ethan, qui avait suivi sa meilleure amie, sourit grandement -vu qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire- et poussa Leia dans la cuisine avant de fermer la porte à clé.

Sortant de ses pensées, Leia se retourna vers la porte et tapa frénétiquement dessus. _**« J'aurai dû le tuer dans l'ascenseur. »**_ pensa-t-elle en grognant. Décidant de faire comme si la situation était normale, Leia se décolla de la porte et alla se servir son petit-déjeuner.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle essaya de faire de son mieux pour oublier le regard insistant de Steve sur elle. Mais alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle se plongea dans ce regard bleu qui semblait parler et n'arriva pas à s'en décrocher.

« - Il va falloir que l'on parle, tu ne penses pas ? _Fit Steve alors que Leia retournait à son petit-déjeuner._  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, _nia l'héritière Stark en terminant de manger._ »

Elle se leva de son tabouret et mit sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle se rappela rapidement qu'Ethan l'avait enfermé à clé. Fouillant dans les tiroirs, Leia en sortit rapidement une petite trousse en cuir, qui lui arracha un cri de victoire.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la porte, tout en faisant attention à son ventre, puis ouvrit la trousse pour en ressortir une petite pince.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Steve avec curiosité en s'approchant d'elle.  
_ \- J'ouvre la porte, _répondit-elle sans même lui accorder un regard._ »

Au même moment, ils entendirent un clic et, alors que Leia appuya sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. En voyant son meilleur ami debout derrière la porte, Leia se retint de le taper et, rangeant ce qu'elle avait utilisé dans la trousse en cuir, qu'elle remit dans le tiroir où elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, se moquant de bousculer Ethan au passage et alla s'enfermer dans le bureau e son père. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en voyant Peter rentrait dans la pièce.

« - Je te cherchais, _fit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise face au bureau._  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Soupira Leia en le regardant._  
\- Tony m'a un peu parlé de toi, sans rentrer dans les détails bien sûr, _s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard froid de Leia,_ et je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir une sorte de petit frère à ton retour.  
\- Ca c'est sur, _railla Leia._  
\- Mais, _continua Peter comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompue,_ j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on fasse connaissance car, et toujours d'après Tony, tu es une femme au grand cœur et je veux connaître cette femme-là, _termina-t-il._ »

Leia le regarda silencieusement, tout en analysant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, après tout Tony Stark l'avait adopté, mais elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se confier facilement.

« - C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, _sourit légèrement Leia._ Aussi, je suis désolée si j'ai pu te paraître froide tout à l'heure mais j'étais assez préoccupée, _ajouta-t-elle._  
\- C'est compréhensible, _acquiesça Peter en souriant légèrement à son tour._ Tony m'a expliqué ta situation assez particulière. »

A ces mots, Leia se tendit et se redressa pour scruter Peter de son regard chocolat. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais elle ne savait pas s'il travaillait pour le S.H.I.E.L.D ou non.

« - Je ne parle pas aux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D, _répliqua Leia avec froideur._  
\- En me prenant sous son aile, Tony a révoqué mon accès au S.H.I.E.L.D et a interdit à Fury de me contacter sans sa présence, _se défendit Peter._  
\- D'accord, _acquiesça Leia en se décontractant._ En effet, je suis dans une situation particulière, situation dont je ne préfère pas parler. »

Peter hocha la tête et les deux enfants adoptés parlèrent de choses plus futiles, comme de leur enfance ou leur adolescence. Et Tony, quand il rentra dans son bureau deux heures plus tard, sourit en voyant qu'ils parlaient ensemble.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? _Demanda Tony en fermant la porte derrière lui._ Ca fait une heure que l'on vous cherche partout.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Jarvis où nous étions ? _Répliqua Leia avec amusement.  
_ \- Je n'y ai pas pensé, _dit Tony d'un ton penaud._  
\- En sinon, pourquoi vous nous cherchez ? _S'enquit Peter._  
\- Fury est dans le salon et il demande à te parler, _répondit Tony en regardant sa fille._ Mais, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache qu'un seul mot de ta part et Natasha se fera un plaisir de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, _ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire._ »

Leia regarda attentivement son père puis elle posa une main sur son ventre. C'était de la faute du S.H.I.E.L.D et de Fury si elle se retrouvait enceinte sans le vouloir et voir le directeur de cette agence l'aiderait à répondre à ses questions.

« - Allons-y ! _Soupira Leia en se levant._ »

Marchant derrière Peter et son père, Leia se dirigea lentement vers le salon commun des Avengers. L'héritière Stark sourit en voyant que Natasha était retenue par Clint et Steve tandis que Loki, qui avait repris son apparence féminine, était retenu par Thor. Fury, quant à lui, était au milieu du salon et sourit fièrement en voyant Leia dans la pièce. La suite se promettait intéressante.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 2220)_


	11. 10 - Dixième Chapitre

Dixième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 03.02.17_

Leia se posta en face de Fury, le toisant de son regard glacial. Elle rêvait de lui crever le deuxième œil mais il fallait qu'elle se retienne tant qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions. Mais pourquoi pas après ? Surtout qu'elle avait pleins d'idées sur comment procéder.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? _Demanda Leia froidement._  
\- Voir comment se déroule le projet, _répondit Fury avec fierté._ Je vois que vous n'avez pas avorté.  
\- Et vous savez pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais, _répliqua sèchement Leia._ Qui est le père du fœtus ?  
\- Voyons Mlle Stark, vous savez au fond de vous qui est le père du fœtus, _ricana Fury._ Comment se déroule la grossesse ? _Ajouta-t-il avec une fausse politesse._  
\- Vous avez de la chance que je sois enceinte sinon vous comme moi savions que j'aurai pris un malin plaisir à vous tuer dans les plus horribles souffrances, _déclara froidement Leia._ »

Elle voulut s'avancer vers le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D mais elle fut retenue en arrière par Ethan, qui était rentré dans la pièce pendant la conversation. Rapidement, l'ambiance se fit plus hostile et Fury comprit que la situation s'était retournée contre lui. Les Avengers n'hésiteraient pas à défendre Leia, même s'il était clair qu'elle n'en avait nullement besoin.

« - Maintenant je vous prierai de dégager de ma Tour avant que je ne vous balance par la fenêtre, _le menaça Leia._ »

Gardant tout de même un minimum de fierté, Fury marcha vers l'ascenseur la tête haute. Et quand les portes se refermèrent, Leia soupira de soulagement avant de grimacer de douleur tout en posant une main sur son ventre. Inquiet, Tony se précipita sur sa fille et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche tandis que les personnes présentes dans la pièce entourèrent Leia.

Dummy se faufila entre les supers héros et tandis un verre d'eau à Leia, qui le prit avant de caresser tendrement la tête du robot pour le remercier. Dummy bipa joyeusement et s'en alla tandis que Leia buvait le verre d'eau d'une traite.

« - Tu as mal quelque part ? _S'enquit Tony toujours inquiet._  
\- C'était juste une douleur passagère qui arrive quand la femme enceinte s'énerve un peu trop, _répondit Leia avec un sourire rassurant._  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire dans "vous savez très bien qui est le père" ? _Demanda Natasha avec sérieux._ »

Leia échangea un rapide regard avec Ethan, à qui elle avait déjà fait part de ses doutes, avant de le reposer sur l'espionne russe. Leia ne savait pas exactement qui était le géniteur mais elle avait des doutes depuis une semaine.

« - Alors ? _Insista Natasha._  
\- Après que Bruce m'ait révélé que le fœtus grandissait plus vite que la moyenne, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et avec Ethan, on en est venu à la conclusion … _commença Leia avant de regarder son meilleur ami._  
\- Qu'il se pourrait que le père soit Steve, _termina Ethan en venant se poster à côté de sa meilleure amie._ »

Tout le monde haleta avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers le super soldat, qui semblait tout aussi surpris que les autres. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil que Clint avait eu le temps de glisser sous lui. Steve regarda Leia, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis l'annonce d'Ethan. Et dans le regard chocolat de l'héritière Stark, Steve y lut qu'elle ne lui demanderait rien et qu'elle comprenait qu'il soit autant bouleversé.

« - On est encore sûr de rien, _ajouta Leia en détournant son regard de Steve._ Ca ne sera confirmé que quand on aura fait le test de paternité par amniocentèse ou choriocenthèse, _fit-elle en regardant Bruce.  
_ \- Je pense que cela pourra attendre demain, _dit le docteur avec un air compatissant,_ je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui. »

Leia lui sourit avec reconnaissance et, aidé d'Ethan, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, commençant à avoir une petite faim. Alors qu'elle essayait de voir ce qu'elle pourrait manger, Steve entra dans la cuisine et Ethan sortit de la pièce pour les laisser seuls, sans fermer la porte à clé cette fois.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fais part de tes doutes ? _Demanda Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse._  
\- Parce que ce ne sont que des doutes et non des certitudes, _répondit Leia alors qu'elle fouillait dans les placards._ Tu sais s'il y a des cornichons ? _Changea-t-elle de sujet._  
\- Des cornichons ? _Fit-il en arquant un sourcil._  
\- J'ai envie de cornichons, _précisa Leia en continuant de chercher._ Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ?  
\- Oui … non, _dit Steve en reprenant contenance._ Mais j'aimerai que l'on parle du baiser, _ajouta-t-il avec sérieux._  
\- HAHA ! _S'exclama Leia avec joie._ »

Elle se tourna vers Steve, un pot de cornichons dans les mains. Le super soldat comprit rapidement que l'héritière Stark ne l'avait pas écouté et il souffla de dépit avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret entourant l'îlot central.

« - Il y a un problème ? _S'enquit Leia devant la mine dépité de Steve._  
\- J'aimerai que l'on parle du baiser, _l'informa ce dernier._  
\- Je t'écoute, _dit Leia en ouvrant le pot de cornichons._ Mais je suis étonnée de voir que tu veux me parler après avoir passé une semaine à m'éviter, _ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant le pot._  
\- Je t'ai évité car je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir en ta présence, _avoua Steve._ »

Leia stoppa la progression du cornichon qu'elle avait dans la main à sa bouche et regarda le super soldat avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il tourne autour du pot, pas qu'il aille droit au but. Elle reprit rapidement ses pensées et mangea le cornichon.

« - Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé, _fit Leia après avoir terminé sa bouche._ Mais n'oublie pas que tu as répondu au baisé, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._ »

Steve rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, tandis que Leia commençait à manger un autre cornichon. Steve avait choisi de dire les choses clairement alors elle allait faire pareil. Le super solda marmonna quelque chose et Leia se pencha en avant, mais elle n'entendit pas.

« - Tu as dis quelque chose ? _Fit-elle en se redressant._  
\- J'ai répondu au baiser parce que j'en avais envie, _avoua Steve avec les joues rouges._  
\- Et je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais aussi envie, _déclara Leia avec un petit sourire._ Ce sont des choses qui arrivent entre deux adultes Steve.  
\- Je sais, acquiesça ce dernier. Mais j'aimerai que l'on apprenne à se connaître avant que tu ne m'embrasse à nouveau, _ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur._  
\- Et bien, je ne suis pas contre le fait pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître mais je ne peux rien te promettre quant au fait de t'embrasser à nouveau, _rétorqua Leia d'un ton joueur._ »

Steve alla pour répliquer mais Loki fit son entrée dans la cuisine. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers sa fille et, l'attrapant doucement par les épaules, il l'examina de haut en bas, semblant chercher une quelconque blessure.

« - Mais lâche-moi ! _Fit Leia en repoussant sa mère._ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'examines ?  
\- Ton père m'a dit que tu avais ressenti une douleur au ventre alors je suis venue voir si tout va bien, _répondit Loki en continuant son examen._  
\- C'était juste une douleur passagère et cela arrive à chaque fois que la tension de la future maman augmente d'un coup, et encore plus quand elle s'énerve, _dit Leia avec un ton d'avertissement._ »

Loki comprit rapidement le sous-entendu de sa fille et se recula, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regardait Leia avec inquiétude. Ce fut à ce même moment que Tony choisit pour rentrer dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Peter et Ethan.

Ce dernier ne manqua pas de noter les joues rouges de sa meilleure amie, ainsi que celles de Steve, mais il garda toutes remarques pour lui. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie mais parce qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver Leia. Surtout en voyant le regard meurtrier de cette dernière.

« - Des cornichons ? _Fit Ethan en voyant le pot ouvert devant sa meilleure amie.  
_ \- Bah quoi ? J'avais faim, _rétorqua Leia en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture._  
\- Tu devrais manger une nourriture plus seine, _intervint Loki en regardant les cornichons avec dégoûts.  
_ \- C'est la mère adoptive ou celle qui a déjà accouché qui parle ? _Railla Leia en le regardant._ »

Loki écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant le ton de sa fille tandis que Tony se pinçait l'arrête du nez, désespéré par le comportement qu'avait sa fille envers sa mère adoptive.

« - Tu vas continuer à être méchante encore longtemps ou bien c'est juste pour le plaisir que tu continues de l'être ? _Demanda Tony en regardant sa fille._ »

Surprise, Leia se retourna vers son père et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en le voyant la regarder avec fureur. Tony était rarement en colère contre sa fille mais, quand il l'était, c'était généralement parce que Leia le méritait amplement.

« - Je peux encore faire ce que je veux ? _S'agaça l'héritière Stark._  
\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu es comme ça ? _Répliqua Tony en s'agaçant à son tour_. Tu te comportes comme une petite gamine pourrie gâtée alors que je sais que tu ne l'es pas, _ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux._ »

Comprenant que son père l'avait percé à jour, Leia baissa les yeux sur le plan de travail. Puis, elle se retourna d'un coup et se blotti contre Loki, qui serra avec plaisir sa fille contre lui.

« - Je suis désolée, _marmonna Leia contre le torse du Dieu du Chaos._  
\- Je comprends, _souffla celui-ci en resserrant son étreinte sur sa fille._ Et si tu le veux, tu pourras me parler de toute cette rancœur que tu as envers moi ? _ajouta-t-il._ »

Leia acquiesça seulement puis la mère et la fille restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous les yeux attendris de Tony, Steve, Ethan et Peter. De plus, le milliardaire était soulagé de voir que la situation s'était apaisée entre Leia et sa mère car, malgré tout, il éprouvait encore quelques sentiments pour Loki, qu'il voyait toujours comme étant Léana.

Tony sortit brusquement de ses pensée qui le ramenait vers les années qu'il avait partagé avec seulement Léana au début de leur relation puis de celle où il avait vécu avec les deux femmes qui comptait le plus pour lui à ce moment-là, et encore aujourd'hui.

« - Bon, maintenant que tout va bien pour tout le monde, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu faisais médecine en plus du droit ? _Questionna Tony en regardant sa fille avec émerveillement._  
\- Pour éviter que tu me regardes comme tu le fait actuellement, _répondit Leia sans se détacher de Loki pour autant._  
\- C'est parce que je suis fier de toi, _se défendit Tony._  
\- Et j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Seulement, je veux que tu sois fier de moi pour ce que je suis et non parce que j'ai réussi deux cursus universitaire plutôt compliqué en même temps, _s'expliqua Leia en se détachant de sa mère._ Tu comprends ? »

Tony hocha la tête et vint serrer sa fille contre lui. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Londres, il avait comme le sentiment de ne pas avoir passé de temps avec elle alors que Leia passait un maximum de temps avec son père dans son laboratoire. Des fois, ils parlaient de projets scientifiques, comme l'amélioration d'une des armures de Tony. Ou alors, ils parlaient de choses futiles, ce genre de conversations que touts pères et filles avaient au moins une fois ensemble dans leur vie, du moins quand celle-ci était normales.

Mais Tony, tout comme Leia, savait que leur vie ne serait jamais normale, alors ils profitaient de chaque instant que leur permettait le destin pour essayer d'oublier tout ce qu'il faisait de leur vie quelque chose de plus compliqué.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 2212)_


	12. 11 - Onzième Chapitre (Première Partie)

Onzième Chapitre - Première Partie

Point de vue Omniscient

 _New-York, 05.02.17_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la visite de Fury mais aussi depuis la réconciliation entre Loki et Leia. Et l'ambiance était nettement plus détendue dans la tour Stark.

Par ailleurs, Leia n'étais pas sortie de sa chambre ces deux derniers jours, sa grossesse la fatiguant beaucoup plus qu'une grossesse normale. De ce fait, Bruce avait donc décidé d'attendre que l'héritière Stark aille mieux pour faire l'amniocentèse.

Alors, en ce matin ensoleillé, tout les habitants de la tour Stark furent surpris de voir Leia débarquait dans la cuisine commune. La jeune femme était habillée d'une robe bordeaux qui faisait ressortir son petit ventre, qui était bien rond. Elle avait même une meilleure mine que ces deux derniers jours.

Leia posa sa veste en cuir noir sur le plan de travail avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père, après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

« - Il y a un problème ? _Demanda Leia en remarquant que tous la regardait._  
\- Non, _fit Tony en reprenant rapidement ses esprits._  
\- C'est juste que nous ne t'avons pas vu ces deux derniers jours alors on est surpris, _ajouta Peter._  
\- D'accord, _fit Leia en haussant les épaules._ Je peux t'accompagner au bureau aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant son père._ »

Comme s'il en avait l'habitude, Tony baissa la tête et sourit en voyant qu'au lieu de porter des escarpins, Leia avait opté pour une paire de converses blanches.

« - Avec des converses ? _Se moqua Ethan qui avait imité le père de sa meilleure amie._  
\- Les escarpins me font mal au pied, _bouda Leia en commençant à manger._ Puis c'est mauvais pour les femmes enceintes, _ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien._  
\- Dit plutôt que tu n'aimes pas les escarpins, _continua Ethan d'un ton moqueur._ »

Leia attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille et la lança sur son meilleur ami, qui rattrapa le projectile sans difficulté. La jeune femme tira la langue et recommença à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Les autres n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche, encore un peu choqué de voir Leia en forme alors qu'hier encore, elle arrivait à peine à garder les deux yeux ouvert.

L'héritière Stark sentait les regards sur elle et cela commençait à l'agacer. Brutalement, elle posa sa cuillère sur la table et releva la tête pour regarder ses amis.

« - Je vais beaucoup mieux alors s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me regarder car cela commencer à m'agacer, _dit Leia en soupirant._  
\- Désolé, _fit Natasha pour eux tous._ »

Leia hocha seulement la tête et termina tranquillement de manger. Ceci fait, elle débarrassa ce qu'elle avait utilisé et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son père.

« - Au fait, pourquoi tu veux accompagner ton père ? _Demanda Clint avec curiosité. »_

Depuis qu'il connaissait Leia, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi motiver à accompagner Tony au travail.

« - Depuis mon retour ici, je ne suis quasiment jamais sortit des étages privé, _commença Leia en regardant son ami. Alors_ , même si je ne descends que de quelques étages, je pense que cela me fera du bien de voir d'autres personnes que vous, _termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire._  
\- Seulement, personne n'est au courant pour ta grossesse et que ton ventre est vraiment apparent dans cette robe, _fit remarquer Bruce._  
\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela Dr Banner, _sourit malicieusement Leia._ Jarvis ? _Appel-t-elle ensuite._ »

Un "halo" bleu entoura Leia et des milliers de pixels se matérialisèrent sur la robe qu'elle portait. Au bout de quelques secondes, le "halo" bleu disparut et Tony fut le premier à remarquer le changement.

Le ventre rond de sa fille avait disparu et il était maintenant plat. Par précaution, il posa sa main sur le ventre de Leia et il sourit en sentant que la bosse était toujours présente. En seulement deux jours, Leia avait réussi à créer un programme de dissimulation.

« - Où est ton ventre ? _Demanda Steve avec horreur._  
\- Il est encore là, il est juste cacher pour que personne ne se pose de questions sur ma grossesse, _lui répondit Leia avec un sourire._  
\- C'est impressionnant, _commenta Bruce._ Comment t'es venue l'idée ?  
\- J'y penser depuis un moment alors je me suis inspirée de la magie de Loki et j'ai créé le programme avec Jarvis, _expliqua Leia en piquant le jus d'orange de son père._ On peut aller faire l'amniocentèse avant que j'accompagne mon père au travail ? _Fit-elle ensuite en regardant Bruce._  
\- Bien sûr, suis-moi, _dit ce dernier en terminant son café._ »

Il sortit de la cuisine commune et Leia ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il alla dans une pièce que Tony avait fait aménager pour le suivi de la grossesse de Leia. Cette dernière s'installa sur le fauteuil près de l'échographe tandis que Bruce préparait le matériel nécessaire à l'amniocentèse.

Pour soutenir sa meilleure amie, Ethan entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il prit place sur un tabouret près du fauteuil d'auscultation et prit la main de Leia dans la sienne.

« - Tu es prête ? _Demanda Bruce en revenant vers la jeune femme avec le matériel._  
\- Non mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, _dit Leia._ »

En penchant la tête en arrière pour ne pas voir la piqûre lui rentrer dans le ventre, la jeune femme aperçu Steve regardait à travers la petite fenêtre présente sur la porte.

L'opération dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes et, une fois l'amniocentèse effectuée, Bruce s'éloigna de Leia pour mettre le liquide amniotique en cours de recherche.

« - Quand aurons-nous les résultats ? _Demanda Ethan avec curiosité._  
\- Ce soir ou demain matin, _répondit Bruce._ »

Leia hocha simplement la tête et sortit de la pièce en première, passant devant Steve sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui vienne lui tenir la main mais le super soldat avait préféré rester en retrait.

« - On y va ? _Demanda Leia en rejoignant son père devant les ascenseurs._  
\- Oui, _fit Tony en rentrant dans l'appareil avec sa fille._ Comment s'est passé l'amniocentèse ?  
\- Bien. Ethan était présent pour me tenir la main, comme à chaque fois que je dois me faire rentrer une piqûre dans le corps, _dit Leia en s'adossant contre une paroi de l'ascenseur._ Alors que Steve est resté derrière la porte sans essayer de rentrer, _ajouta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse._  
\- Peut-être qu'il avait peur de ta réaction s'il rentrait dans la pièce, _supposa Tony en venant se placer près de sa fille._ Après tout, il ne sait presque rien de ton passé contrairement à Ethan. »

Leia alla pour répondre à son père quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Tony. Les deux Stark s'y dirigèrent, Leia marchant la tête haute tandis que Tony prenait le temps de saluer chaque employés qu'il croisait.

Arrivée dans le bureau de son père -et aussi comme à son habitude-, Leia prit place sur le grand fauteuil et Tony ferma la porte derrière eux.

« - Et je m'assois où ? _Fit Tony, faussement contrarié._  
\- Je sais très bien qu'il y a un autre fauteuil tout aussi confortable que celui sur lequel je suis assise derrière la porte, _sourit Leia en pointant une porte pas loin de la porte d'entrée._ »

Tony émit un petit rire face à la persévérance de sa fille et alla chercher le deuxième fauteuil. Il vint ensuite se placer à côté de sa fille et, d'un même mouvement, ils se mirent au travail.

Tandis que Leia réglait des affaires de natures juridiques, Tony signait les dossiers qui commençaient à s'empiler depuis un moment. Et c'est ainsi que les découvrit Ethan et Steve, qui avait tenu à accompagner le jeune homme, deux heures plus tard quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

Et, alors que Tony donnait toute son attention aux deux nouveaux venus, Leia ne quitta pas des yeux le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de Steve mais elle ne voulait pas lui prêter attention. Elle était au "travail" et elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par un homme, même s'il était aussi sexy que Steve.

Tandis que Tony parlait avec son coéquipier et le meilleur ami de sa fille, ils furent interrompus par l'arriver assez brusque de Happy dans le bureau. Sans même donner un regard à son patron, l'ancien boxeur se dirigez directement vers Leia et posa une enveloppe devant elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Tony à la place de sa fille._  
\- Pepper porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel et menaces de mort, _répondit Leia qui avait rapidement ouvert l'enveloppe pour en lire le contenu._ Apparemment, tu l'aurais forcé à coucher avec toi et tu l'aurais menacé pour qu'elle ne dise rien, _ajouta-t-elle devant le regard perdu de son père._  
\- Mais c'est faux ! _S'offusqua Tony avec colère._ Et personne ne croira de tels mensonges.  
\- Apparemment, le juge Fisher est totalement de son côté vu que c'est lui qui a signé l'injonction d'éloignement, _l'informa Leia._  
\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? _Demanda Steve en s'approchant de la jeune femme._  
\- Je peux plaider sa cause et prouver que Pepper ment, mais tout le reste serait illégale et pourrait me faire radier du barreau, _soupira Leia en posant une main sur son ventre._  
\- Le mieux serait de montrer que Pepper n'a fait que de profiter du nom de Stark pour avancer dans la vie et que c'est Tony la victime et non elle, _proposa Ethan._ »

Énervée, Leia se leva du fauteuil et entreprit de faire les cent pas dans le bureau de son père. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute si Pepper avait porté plainte contre Tony et cela l'énervait de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre.

Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et, alors qu'elle était proche de Steve, ce dernier la rattrapa juste à temps pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre par terre.

Il la porta dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le canapé pour l'allonger dessus. Tony s'assit à côté de sa fille tandis qu'Ethan préparait un verre d'eau pour sa meilleure amie.

« - Pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ? _Demanda Steve, inquiet pour la jeune femme._  
\- Le fait que Pepper porte plainte contre moi doit lui mettre une pression trop forte sur ses épaules. D'autant plus qu'elle n'allait pas très bien ces deux derniers jours, _répondit Ethan en s'approchant du canapé._  
\- Je suis désolé d'apporter d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles, _s'excusa Happy._  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Happy, même si j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui a apporté le courrier, _dit Tony en se tournant vers son garde du corps._  
\- J'étais à l'accueil quand le coursier est arrivé. Quand j'ai vu une enveloppe bleu à votre nom, j'ai rapidement compris que c'était urgent, _répondit Happy._  
\- La prochaine fois, appeler directement pour que je puisse me préparer, _fit la voix cassé de Leia._ »

Tous se retournèrent vers elle et, tandis qu'Ethan l'aidait à boire de l'eau, elle fut rapidement entourer des trois autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

Quand elle eut terminé le verre d'eau, Ethan aida sa meilleure amie à se redresser. Leia avait un peu mal à la tête mais cela passera assez rapidement. Elle tâta ensuite son ventre et soupira de soulagement en sentant qu'elle n'avait rien.

« - Comment tu vas ? _Demanda Tony, inquiet pour sa fille._  
\- Bien, c'est juste le contre coup de l'amniocentèse et le fait que Pepper porte plainte qui joue avec ma tension, _répondit Leia en se levant du canapé avec l'aide de Steve._ Merci, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant le super soldat._  
\- De rien, _sourit ce dernier._ »

Leia se perdit dans les yeux bleus de Steve et elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se sentait bizarre quand elle était aux côtés de Steve et, au plus profond d'elle, Leia savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

« - Au fait Steve, pourquoi tu es venu avec Ethan ? _Demanda curieusement Tony, faisant sortir sa fille de ses pensées._  
\- En fait, je voulais aller faire un tour avec Leia, _répondit Steve sans lâchait la jeune femme du regard._ Vu ce que tu as dis ce matin, je pensais que cela te ferai du bien de respirer, même s'il est polluée, l'air de New-York, _ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur perdue que Leia avait dans les yeux._  
\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, _intervint Tony à la place de sa fille._ Cela te fera du bien de voir autre chose que les murs de la tour, _ajouta-t-il en regardant Leia._  
\- D'accord, mais j'ai oublié ma veste en cuir dans la cuisine commune, _fit-elle pour empêcher la sortie._  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pensé à la prendre avant de descendre, _fit Ethan en lui tendant la dite veste_. »

Leia fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, constatant qu'il la connaissait beaucoup trop bien. En même temps, Ethan était au courant de tout ce que Leia avait vécu dans sa vie et le jeune homme voulait qu'au moins une fois, Leia ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actes et profite pleinement de sa vie.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 2307)_


	13. 11 - Onzième Chapitre (Deuxième Partie)

Onzième Chapitre - Deuxième Partie

Point de vue Omniscient

 _New-York, 05.02.17_

L'héritière Stark attrapa sa veste et l'enfila rapidement. Elle embrassa ensuite la joue de son père et d'Ethan, se contenant d'un signe de la tête pour Happy, avant de suivre Steve à l'extérieur du bureau. La descente jusqu'en bas de la tour se fit en silence et les deux adultes s'engouffrèrent dans les rues de New-York, peuplaient de monde malgré l'heure.

Pour éviter de le perdre, Leia noua son bras à celui de Steve et elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit café qui ne se trouvait pas loin de la tour Stark. Leia alla s'asseoir dans un coin isolé tandis que Steve alla commander pour eux deux. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant une tasse de café -d'après l'odeur que Leia sentit- et une tasse de chocolat chaud liégeois et un énorme cookie aux pépites de chocolat.

« - Comment tu as su pour le cookie ? _S'enquit Leia en prenant le plateau pour que Steve s'installe en face d'elle._  
\- A chaque fois qu'il y en a, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'en manger au moins deux alors j'en ai déduis que c'était tes préférés, _répondit Steve avec un sourire.  
_ \- Ils me rappellent ceux que ma mère me cuisinait avant qu'elle ne parte, _dit Leia avec un petit sourire triste._  
\- Tu veux en parler ? _Demanda Steve._ »

Il voyait bien, même si elle essayait de montrer le contraire, Leia était froide avec Loki par moment. Et, après l'avoir attentivement observé quand elle était en présence de sa mère, Steve avait rapidement comprit que Leia en voulait encore à Loki de l'avoir abandonné 15 ans auparavant.

« - Je ne préfère pas, du moins pour le moment, _dit Leia en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud._ Ce n'est pas contre toi, pas du tout, c'est juste que je veux passer un bon moment avec toi et ne pas le gâche en parlant de l'abandon de ma mère, _se justifia-t-elle rapidement._  
\- Je comprends, _acquiesça Steve avec un sourire._ Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as fais pendant cinq ans à Londres. »

Leia commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les cinq années qu'elle avait passé à Londres. Elle lui raconta les deux cursus universitaire qu'elle avait suivit et aussi le fait que Tony n'était venu que très peu de fois lui rendre visite. Cela lui faisait du bien de parler de sa vie à Londres.

« - Et comment tu en es venu à être proche de Thor ? _S'enquit Steve avec une curiosité.  
_ \- Pour tout te dire, j'ai eu des contacts avec Léana quand j'étais à Londres, et elle venait avec Thor de temps en temps qu'elle présentait comme son frère. Au fil des visites de ma mère, je me suis rapprochée de Thor et je l'ai rapidement considéré comme mon oncle, malgré que je tienne une certaine rancœur envers ma mère, _expliqua Leia en mangeant son cookie.  
_ \- Tu voyais au moins un membre de ta famille, tu n'étais pas constamment seule dans une ville que tu ne connaissais presque pas, _dit Steve avec un air nostalgique._ »

Leia comprit rapidement que son époque commençait à manquer à Steve. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il avait été sorti de la glace mais la jeune femme savait qu'il avait encore du mal à vivre au jour d'aujourd'hui.

« - Et toi, tu arrives à te faire à notre époque ? _Demanda Leia, même si elle ne doutait pas de la réponse._  
\- Je commence à m'y faire mais c'est assez difficile par moment, _répondit Steve en terminant sa tasse de café._ Tu veux un autre chocolat ?  
\- Même si la proposition est très tentante, je préfère ne pas céder à la gourmandise, _rigola doucement Leia._ Mais je ne serai pas contre un petit tour dans Central Park, _ajouta-t-elle._  
\- Alors on y va, _dit Steve en se levant._ »

Leia l'imita, finissant son chocolat maintenant tiède d'une seule traite, et ils quittèrent le café, Leia ayant toujours son cookie dans les mains.

Comme pour venir, elle noua son bras à celui de Steve pour ne pas le perdre et ils marchèrent jusqu'à Central Park, le tout en silence. Arrivé dans le célèbre parc, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc pas loin du Reservoir de Central Parc.

Ils regardèrent en silence les personnes passaient devant eux quand l'attention de Leia fut attiré par un bébé en train de pleurer. L'héritière Stark regarda la mère s'occuper de son enfant et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son ventre.

Bientôt, ça sera à son tour de s'occuper de son propre enfant et cela lui faisait légèrement peur. Steve ne tarda pas à regarder dans la même direction et une question lui vient rapidement en tête.

« - Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? _Demanda Steve._ »

Leia sursauta quand il lui adressa la parole et elle détourna les yeux de la mère et son enfant pour les poser sur Steve. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la question qu'il voulait lui poser mais elle voyant dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur que c'était une question sérieuse mais remplis de curiosité.

« - Bien sûr, _acquiesça Leia avec une légère pointe d'appréhension_.  
\- Quand Fury est venu il y a deux jours, tu as dis qu'il savait pourquoi tu n'avais pas avorté, _commença Steve._  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ? _Le coupa Leia sur la défensive.  
_ \- Fury sait pourquoi tu n'as pas avorté, comme tous ceux qui te sont proche, mais j'aimerai aussi le savoir, _poursuivit Steve d'un ton calme._ »

A cette phrase, Leia se braqua et s'éloigna quelque peu du super soldat. Seule ceux qui lui était proche, et cela se réassumer à son père, Ethan et Natasha, le pourquoi du comment elle ne pouvait pas avorter. Mais elle savait, et cela se voyait dans les yeux de Steve, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« - Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit qui n'est pas surveillé par le S.H.I.E.L.D et encore moins par mon père ? _Demanda Leia à voix basse._ »

Steve hocha la tête et, attrapant délicatement la main de Leia dans la sienne, il la leva doucement du banc. Ils sortirent de Central Park et Steve la conduit jusqu'à un building qu'il n'y avait pas loin.

Leia se laissa faire quand Steve entra dans le bâtiment elle le suivit aussi quand il entra dans un appartement qui se trouvait au troisième étage de l'immeuble.

« - Où sommes-nous ? _Demanda Leia en regardant autour d'elle tandis que Steve fermait la porte derrière eux._ Je pensais que tu avais ton propre appartement à la tour Stark, _ajouta-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur le super-soldat.  
_ \- C'est vrai, mais ton père a aussi mit cet appartement à ma disposition à chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de m'isoler, _répondit Steve en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
_ \- C'est bien son genre, _sourit Leia en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui._ Avant de te raconter, je veux vraiment être sûre que tu es bien certain, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant le super soldat.  
_ \- J'en suis sûr, _affirma-t-il, vraiment sûr de lui._ »

Leia prit une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage et elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, histoire d'être confortablement installé.

« - Je sais que tu es au courant que j'étais plus une expérience scientifique que leur enfant pour mes parents biologique, _commença Leia en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts._  
\- Ton père l'a brièvement dit mais il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, _acquiesça Steve._  
\- C'est normal. En fait, je ne l'ai appris que quand j'avais 15 ans mais, à cause des multiples opérations que mes parents biologiques m'ont fait subir pendant mon enfance, mes organes reproducteurs n'ont pas tenu le choc et sont assez défectueux pour tout te dire, _expliqua Leia._ Et ma gynécologue, que mon père m'a fait rencontrer quand j'avais 15 ans, m'a affirmé que si je venais à tomber enceinte mais que je prenais la décision d'avorter, cela pourrait me rendre stérile ou même me tuer, _termina-t-elle._ »

Bouche-bée par cette révélation, Steve écarquilla les yeux mais ne les garda tout de même si Leia. Cette dernière ne le regardait pas, préférant concentrer sa totale attention sur ses doigts avec lesquels elle jouait nerveusement.

« - Je sais que c'est une histoire assez dure à digérer, _commença Leia en voyant que Steve ne disait rien._ Mais je ne …  
\- Je ne te verrai pas autrement par rapport à ce que tu viens de me raconter, _la coupa Steve en devinant ce qu'elle voulait dire._ Je te verrai toujours comme Leia Stark, la femme forte qui m'a fait face la première où l'on s'est rencontré, _ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer._ »

Effet escompté car Leia lui sourit à son tour. Puis, prit d'une pulsion soudaine pulsion, la jeune femme se blottit contre le torse musclé de Steve. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, finit par entourer la jeune femme de ses bras et la serrer avec douceur contre lui.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la jeune femme s'endormir contre lui et il dut en faire de même peu de temps après. Et ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard car le soleil était un peu plus haut dans le ciel. Seulement, Steve remarqua bien vite que c'était plus la sonnette résonnant de l'appartement qui les avait réveillés qu'autre chose. Le super soldat se tendit rapidement et Leia ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

« - Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas d'accord ? _Chuchota Steve en se levant du canapé._ »

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Leia, il vit cette dernière acquiesçait et il alla ouvrir la porte. Il se détendit rapidement en voyant que ce n'était que Natasha, qui poussa Steve pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Leia se détendit aussi en voyant que c'était seulement son amie et pas un ennemi.

« - Tony c'est Natasha, je les ai trouvé, _fit la russe à son poignet._  
\- Sérieusement ? _Fit Leia avec agacement._ Même plus le droit d'être tranquille une heure ou deux sans que mon père envoie des personnes à ma recherche ?  
\- Cela ne fait pas seulement une heure ou deux que vous êtes partis mais presque six heures, _l'informa Natasha en lui tendant son téléphone._ Et sache que ce n'est pas pour rien que ton père nous envoie à ta recherche, _ajouta-t-elle, la mine plus grave.  
_ \- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _S'inquiéta rapidement Leia devant le changement de comportement de son amie.  
_ \- La tour Stark est entourée de journalistes car il y a eu des fuites concernant ta grossesse, _répondit Natasha._ Ca plus le fait que Pepper accuse ton père.  
\- On rentre, _soupira seulement Leia comme réponse._ »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses des deux autres qu'elle sortit de l'appartement, rapidement suivit par Steve et Natasha. Le premier lui prit délicatement la main et Leia ne se dégagea pas de la prise du blond, sous l'œil surpris et curieux de Natasha. Mais la russe garda tout commentaire pour elle, préférant questionner l'héritière quand elles seront seules. Le trajet jusqu'à la tour Stark se fit rapidement, en silence aussi, et ils durent passer par derrière pour ne pas se faire voir par les journalistes.

Et, alors qu'elle arriva à l'étage privé de son père, elle comprit rapidement, rien qu'en voyant la tête que Tony avait, que ce que lui avait dit Natasha n'était que la partie immergé de l'iceberg. Et une seule phrase de son père suffit à faire tomber le masque d'impassibilité qu'avait Leia.

« - Ils sont au courant pour tes parents biologique, _lui apprit Tony._ »

Après ça, Leia ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé car elle s'était évanouie, bien que rattraper in-extremis pas Steve, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 2076)_


	14. 12 - Douzième Chapitre

Douzième Chapitre

Point de vue : Leia Stark

 _New-York, 05.02.17_

La première chose que je vis quand j'ouvris les yeux fut le visage de mes parents, tous les deux inquiets. Je compris donc rapidement que je m'étais évanouie, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Une fois que mes yeux furent adaptés à la luminosité de la pièce, je remarquai que tous le monde étaient penchés au-dessus de moi et eux aussi, étaient inquiets pour moi.

« - Je vais bien, _dis-je malgré ma gorge sèche._  
\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'évanouis en une journée, ce n'est pas normal, _analysa Bruce avec un air pensif._  
\- Contrairement à vous Dr Banner, je pense qu'il est normal qu'une femme s'évanouisse deux fois dans la même journée si elle vit une grossesse en accélérée, _répliquai-je en regardant le scientifique._ Aide-moi à me relever, _ajoutai-je à l'intention de mon père._ »

Ce dernier acquiesça et m'aida à me lever du canapé. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi me permit de savoir que nous étions toujours dans le salon. D'un pas lent, je me dirigeai vers le petit bureau que mon père avait à cet étage et demanda à Jarvis de m'afficher un écran et un clavier d'ordinateur.

Sans faire attention aux regards posés sur moi, je pianotai avec vitesse sur le clavier transparent, cherchant quelque chose de précis. Avec l'aide de Jarvis, je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchai et le projeta au mur pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Steve avec curiosité._  
\- Mon véritable acte de naissance, _répondis-je en m'asseyant sur un coin du bureau._ Sur celui-ci, je suis la fille d'Alice et Eric Marcs, et non des scientifiques Anderson, _ajoutai-je calmement._  
\- Comment s'est possible ? _S'enquit Natasha en me regardant._  
\- Légalement, Leia n'a aucun lien de parenté avec les scientifiques Anderson, vu qu'ils s'appelaient Eric et Alice Marcs aux yeux des autres, _commença mon père._  
\- Seulement, peu de personne le savent, _complétai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine._ Et une personne a vendu l'information aux journalistes en plus de celle de ma grossesse. »

Je posai le regard sur mon père, sachant très bien qui était la personne derrière tout ça. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux et un sourire en coin vint prendre place sur mes lèvres.

« - A qui tu penses ? _Me demanda Natasha._  
\- Pepper, _répondit mon père à ma place._ Il y a très peu de personnes qui savent pour les parents biologiques de Leia et Pepper en faisait parti.  
\- Comme quoi, j'avais raison de ne pas l'aimer depuis le début, _répliqua Léana pas loin derrière moi_. »

Je me retournai vers elle, mon sourire s'étant agrandi. Comme quoi, je n'étais peut-être pas sa fille biologique, mais j'avais hérité de son trait de caractère pour me méfier des gens.

« - On aurait du se débarrasser définitivement d'elle tant qu'on le pouvait encore, _soufflai-je en posant une main sur mon ventre._ Car je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas trop, _ajoutai-je._  
\- Leia ! _Me gronda gentiment mon père._  
\- J'ai raison et tu le sais, _répliquai-je froidement en le regardant._ Depuis le début, je me suis méfiée d'elle mais tu m'as donné tort.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas donné tort, _rétorqua mon père._  
\- Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as aussi mis de côté parce que je prenais tellement de place dans ta vie que tu n'avais presque pas de temps à accorder à ta chère Pepper, _commençai-je à m'énerver._ J'ai passé cinq ans à Londres et tu sais combien de fois tu m'as appelé ou bien venu me voir ? »

Je me levai du fauteuil et regardai mon père en attente de sa réponse. Réponse qui mit du temps à arriver. Le simple fait de savoir que c'était Pepper qui avait révélé mon plus gros secret au reste du monde, avait fait remonter la rancœur que j'avais pour mon père.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Steve venir se positionner à mes côtés tandis que les autres regardaient la scène. Je ne voyais peut-être pas leur visage mais je sentais leur regard posé sur moi.

« - Alors ? _Fis-je en voyant que mon père ne me répondait pas._  
\- Je ne sais pas, _dit celui-ci en baissant la tête._  
\- Tu as du m'appeler cinq fois, vu que tu ne répondais presque pas à mes appels, et tu n'es venu que **deux fois** , et encore c'était juste pour ton travail, _lui appris-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux et en insistant bien sur le "deux fois"._ Même maman, qui pourtant ne fait pas parti de notre monde, essayer de venir au moins une fois par mois avec Thor, _ajoutai-je pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie._ »

Je n'attendis pas que mon père me réponde que je sortis de la pièce au pas de courses. Voulant évacuer la colère que je ressentais, je descendis jusqu'à la salle de sport. Il fallait que je tape sur quelque chose avant de ne le faire sur mon père. Et ce n'étais pas le fait d'être enceinte qui allait m'arrêter, même si j'allais faire doucement.

Alors que j'enfilai des gants de boxe, je fus surprise de voir des mains d'hommes me les prendre. Je relevai la tête mais ne dis rien en voyant que c'était Steve, le laissant me mettre mes gants.

Ceci fait, je commençai à taper dans un sac de sable, laissant évacuer ma colère. Seulement la fatigue que j'avais accumulée depuis le début de ma grossesse se fit rapidement ressentir et je me laissai tomber contre le torse de Steve, que je savais derrière moi.

« - Tout va bien ? _Me demanda-t-il alors que l'on s'asseyait sur un banc._  
\- Non, _soupirai-je en posant ma tête sur son torse._ Rien ne peut aller car je ne pourrai pas sortir de la tour sans que l'on me regarde bizarrement dans la rue. Déjà que je ne sortais pas beaucoup, je pense que cela sera encore pire, _ajoutai-je._  
\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de prendre l'air, je pourrai toujours t'accompagner afin de te protéger des regards, _plaisanta Steve._ »

Point de vue : Omniscient

Leia se mit à rire légèrement mais elle ne se détacha pas du blond pour autant. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et elle aimait beaucoup cette sensation.

« - Mademoiselle Leia et Monsieur Rogers, le Dr Banner vous demande dans son laboratoire, _fit la voix de Jarvis._  
\- T'a-t-il dit pourquoi ? _Demanda Leia sans bouger de sa place._  
\- Il semblerait que les résultats du test de paternité soient terminé, _répondit Jarvis._ »

Leia soupira mais elle se détacha de Steve et il se leva. Ce dernier, en voyant que la jeune femme avait du mal à se lever, lui attrapa la main et la tira doucement vers lui.

Se tenant toujours par la main, Leia et Steve montèrent dans l'ascenseur, qui monta jusqu'au laboratoire de Bruce. Pendant la montée, le stress commença à monter mais la présence de Steve aida l'héritière Stark à garder son calme au maximum.

Quand le porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Leia se détacha de Steve et marcha, aussi vite que lui permettait son ventre, vers le laboratoire. Elle avait besoin de savoir, savoir si l'identité du père allait avoir un impact ou non sur son début de relation avec Steve.

« - Qui c'est ? _Demanda-t-elle d'emblée en rentrant dans le laboratoire._ »

Bruce ne lui répondit pas, préférant lui tendre une feuille. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Leia attrapa la feuille et s'assit sur un fauteuil proche. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Steve qui entrait dans le laboratoire à son tour. Elle parcourra la feuille des yeux et ils finirent par s'arrêter sur une seule phrase : **Possibilités que le père de l'embryon soit Steve Rogers : 99,99%.**

« - Les résultats sont fiables ? _Demanda Leia d'une voix éteinte._  
\- J'ai refais le test au moins cinq fois avant de te donner les résultats, _répondit Bruce en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de Leia._ »

Cette dernière releva la tête et posa son regard sur Steve. Ce dernier comprit ce que voulait dire Leia rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« - Félicitation, tu vas être papa, _ironisa Leia en se levant de son fauteuil._  
\- Leia, _fit Steve pour essayer de la calmer._  
\- Quoi ? _Fit-elle en le regardant._ Je veux juste que personne ne soit au courant, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant Bruce._  
\- Même pas ton père ? _S'étonne ce dernier._  
\- Surtout pas lui, _ricana méchamment Leia en faisant les cent pas dans le laboratoire._  
\- Ton père a le droit d'être au courant, _intervint Steve avec une voix douce._ »

Leia stoppa sa marche et tourna lentement sa tête vers Steve. La partie rationnelle de la jeune femme savait qu'il avait raison mais, si sa grossesse et ses origines biologique avait fuitaient, qui sait ce qui fuiterait d'autre.

« - On parle de mon père qui a révélé devant des dizaines de caméras qu'il était Iron Man ? _Ironisa Leia en recommençant à faire les cent pas._  
\- Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en ton père Leia, _fit doucement Steve en s'approchant de la jeune femme._  
\- Oh oui, je lui faisais tellement confiance qu'il a révéler toute la vérité à Pepper et que maintenant, tout le monde est au courant que je suis la fille biologique de deux monstres et qu'elle se soit fait inséminé par la force, _s'énerva Leia en gesticulant ses mains dans tout les sens._ Merci mais je n'ai pas envie de voir dans tout les journaux que la fille d'Iron Man est enceinte de Captain America.  
\- Calme-toi, _fit Steve en posant ses mains sur l'épaule de Leia._ »

La jeune femme s'arrêta à nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Au même moment, elle eut la sensation de petites bulles éclatant dans son ventre et elle y posa une main.

« -Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? _S'inquiéta Steve en la voyant faire._ »

A la question, Bruce se leva du fauteuil où il était assit et s'approcha des futurs parents. Seulement, Leia ne semblait pas avoir mal. C'était même plutôt le contraire en voyant le grand sourire qui prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« - Alors ? _S'impatienta Steve, devenant de plus en plus inquiet face au silence de la jeune femme._  
\- Le bébé va bien, _dit Leia sans perdre son sourire._ Il bouge juste. »

Pour rassurer Steve, la jeune femme prit sa main dans la sienne et posa leur deux mains enlacés sur son ventre. Comme pour approuver les dires de sa mère, le bébé recommença à donner des coups contre les deux mains. Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Steve et Bruce regardait ce tableau familial avec un sourire en coin.

Comme l'avait demandé Leia, il allait taire la paternité de Steve.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 1908)_


	15. 13 - Treizième Chapitre

Treizième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 12.02.17_

Cela faisait une semaine que Leia avait apprit que Steve était le père du bébé et, comme elle l'avait demandé à Bruce, personne d'autre n'était au courant. Il fallait d'abord régler l'histoire de fuite concernant ses parents biologiques et sa grossesse avant d'annoncer que Captain America était le père de l'enfant de la fille d'Iron Man.

Elle avait fait publié un communiqué de presse, y joignant son acte de naissance mais Pepper -car c'était vraiment elle- avait ré-attaquer en prodiguant aux journalistes une preuve concrète que les scientifiques Anderson utilisaient les noms d'Alice et Eric Marks pour éviter d'être arrêtés.

La relation avec son père était tendue alors Leia passait la plupart de son temps avec le super soldat ou bien enfermé dans la future chambre de son enfant. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir le sexe, elle avait décorer la pièce dans des tons neutre.

La jeune femme était actuellement dans la chambre de son enfant, en train de ranger la montagne d'affaire qu'il avait déjà quand elle vit du coin de l'œil son père rentrer dans la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda Leia froidement._  
\- Juste parler avec toi, _répondit Tony en s'asseyant sur le canapé présent dans la pièce._ Parler de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que ta mère est partie et que Pepper a passé plus de temps dans nos vies, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Merci mais non merci. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le départ de maman et encore moins de l'arrivée brusque de ta pouffiasse dans nos vies, _répliqua Leia en le regardant_. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais Steve m'attend pour le déjeuner, _ajouta-t-elle en se levant._  
\- Leia, _fit Tony en se levant à son tour._ »

Seulement sa fille l'ignora et sortit de la pièce. Frustré, Tony se passa les mains à plusieurs reprises sur son visage avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Cela faisait une semaine que sa fille était plus que froide avec lui et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que cela change.

Tony sortit de ses pensées en sentant une personne s'asseoir à côté de lui et il sourit légèrement en voyant que c'était Loki. Ce dernier prit son ancien amant dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, lui murmurant que Leia finirait par lui pardonner.

« - Il faut lui laisser le temps, _dit Loki en continuant ses caresses dans le dos de Tony._ Tout le monde sait pour ses parents biologiques et Leia ne peut pas sortir sans être dévisagée, tout comme tout le monde sait que sa grossesse n'est pas volontaire, _expliqua-t-il_ _d'un ton doux._ Alors elle passe toute sa frustration sur toi mais ne t'en fait pas, cela lui passera.  
\- Vraiment ? _Demanda Tony en relevant la tête pour le regarder._ »

Loki acquiesça seulement, incapable de dire un mot. La tête de Tony, de l'homme qu'il avait continué à aimer pendant ces dix dernières années, était trop proche de la sienne pour qu'il puisse sortir une phrase cohérente.

Leur souffle se mélangèrent et leur tête se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Puis, sans qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un mouvement de recul, Loki posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Ce dernier, bien que choqué, finit par reprendre rapidement ses esprits et répondit au baiser.

Les deux corps se collèrent à l'autre alors que le baiser se faisait plus intense. Seulement, avant que cela n'aille plus loin, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Avant même que Tony ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Loki se leva du canapé et sortit de la chambre rapidement.

Tony écarquilla les yeux puis s'allongea sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que la relation avec Leia était assez -voir beaucoup- tendu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir dans la chambre de son futur petit-enfant.

De son côté, Leia avait rapidement rejoint l'étage où Steve vivait après avoir quittait la chambre de son enfant. Au moment où elle entrait dans la cuisine, elle eut un petit sourire en voyant que le repas état déjà prêt. Steve, quant à lui, rangeait les aliments qu'il avait utilisé pour le repas.

« - Je suis désolée d'être en retard mais mon père est venu me parler, _soupira Leia en s'asseyant autour de la table._  
\- Tu lui en veux encore ? _Demanda Steve en nettoyant le plan de travail._  
\- Oui, _souffla Leia en le regardant._ Pourquoi devrai-je arrêter de lui en vouloir alors qu'il est clairement en faute ?  
\- Parce qu'il est ton père et que tu l'aimes, _répondit Steve en venant s'asseoir en face d'elle._ »

Leia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard. Steve avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. **_«_** ** _Foutue fierté._** ** _»_** pensa le super soldat en voyant son comportement.

« - Ce n'est pas contre ton père que tu dois passer tes nerfs mais contre Pepper. C'est elle qui a tenu ton père éloigné de toi, c'est aussi elle qui a vendu l'information sur tes parents biologique et sur ta grossesse, _la raisonna Steve d'un ton calme._ Alors au lieu de te battre contre ton père, bat toi avec lui contre Pepper, _ajouta-t-il plus fermement._ »

Leia posa son regard sur le blond qui lui faisait face, reconnaissant qu'il avait raison. Comme réponse positive à sa tirade, Steve reçut une grand sourire de la part de la jeune femme et les deux futurs parents commencèrent à manger dans la bonne humeur.

« - En sinon, tu comptes mettre le reste des personnes vivant dans la tour Stark au courant que je suis le père de l'enfant que tu portes ou pas ? _S'enquit Steve avec curiosité._  
\- Je pense le faire quand l'histoire avec Pepper sera définitivement réglée, _dit Leia avec un sourire en coin._ En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon avocate cet l'après-midi. Tu voudras venir avec moi ? »

S'il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle lui demande de l'accompagner à l'extérieur de la tour Stark, Steve le fut par le fait qu'elle ait contacté sa propre avocate. Il savait que Leia avait fait des études de droit pendant ses cinq années passées à Londres alors il était surpris de voir qu'elle ne s'occupe pas elle-même de l'histoire avec Pepper.

« - Bien sûr, _acquiesça Steve une fois la surprise passé._ Mais pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de cette affaire toi-même ?  
\- Parce que cela serait trop facile pour que Pepper ou son avocat s'attaque directement à moi, _répondit Leia en buvant une gorgée d'eau._ »

Steve lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent à manger tout en discutant gaiement. Le repas terminé, Leia aida Steve à débarrasser le table tout en mangeant une banane.

Ceci fait, les deux futurs parents montèrent dans la chambre de Leia pour que cette dernière prenne les papiers nécessaire pour le rendez-vous avec son avocate.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire par rapport à Pepper ? _Demanda Steve en s'accoudant à l'encadrement de porte._  
\- L'attaquer en justice pour divulgation de données confidentiels et secrets d'état, _répondit Leia en le regardant rapidement._  
\- Secrets d'état ? _Répéta Steve, perdu._  
\- Avant que je ne me fasse adopter, l'Etat avait classé mon dossier comme confidentiel pour ne pas que le fait que mes parents biologiques étaient des monstres, _lui expliqua Leia._ En révélant la vérité sur mes géniteurs, Pepper s'est foutue dans un sacré merdier, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire fier._ On y va ? »

Bien qu'encore perdu, Steve acquiesça et ils sortirent de la chambre. Alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l'ascenseur, ils croisèrent Loki qui marchait en leur direction.

Sachant très bien pourquoi sa mère voulait lui parler, Leia attrapa le bras de Steve et le tira jusqu'à l'ascenseur, dont les portes se refermèrent avant que Loki n'ait peu rentrer.

« - Pourquoi tu as évité ta mère ? _Demanda Steve en regardant Leia avec interrogation._  
\- Parce qu'elle allait encore me faire la moral par rapport au comportement que j'ai envers mon père, _répondit Leia en regardant droit devant elle._ Je veux juste est complètement concentrer pour le rendez-vous, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Steve acquiesçait à ses propos et le reste de la descente en ascenseur se passa dans un silence reposant. Quand les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent, Steve fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils étaient dans le garage de la tour Stark.

« - Ton rendez-vous n'a pas lieu dans la tour ? _Demanda Steve en suivant Leia jusqu'à un Range Rover noir._  
\- Je préfère que la discussion avec mon avocate ne soit pas accessible pour mon père pour le moment, _répondit Leia en s'installant au volant._ C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de nous rencontrer chez elle. Tu montes ? _Ajouta-t-elle en démarrant le moteur._ »

Steve hocha la tête et monta à son tour dans le véhicule. La porte du garage s'ouvrit et Leia sortit du garage avec prudence. Heureusement pour eux, les rues de New-York était plutôt vide, donc ils devraient arriver rapidement chez l'avocate.

« - Tu peux m'en dire plus sur l'avocate avec qui tu as rendez-vous ? _S'enquit Steve avec curiosité._  
\- Elle s'appelle Elia Rhodes et elle est la meilleure dans son domaine, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment, _lui apprit Leia, concentrée sur la route._ »

Steve ne dit plus un mot et le trajet jusqu'à chez Elia Rhodes se fit calmement mais surtout rapidement. Leia se gara devant une immense maison de campagne et Steve, de l'intérieur du véhicule, put voir un chien gambader dans l'énorme jardin.

Les futurs parents descendirent de la voiture et le super soldat suivit Leia, observant ce qui l'entourait. La jeune femme devant lui semblait connaître l'endroit et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas la première fois que Leia venait ici.

A peine furent-ils arrivés à la porte d'entrée que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, comprenant rapidement que c'était Elia Rhodes. Mais la première chose qui attira le regard de Steve fut le fauteuil roulant dans lequel la jeune femme était assise.

Silencieux, il regarda Leia se baissait, tout en faisant attention à son ventre, pour la serrer dans ses bras. Une étreinte qu'Elia lui rendit avec plaisir.

Quand elles furent séparer, les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers lui et Steve fut frapper par les quelques traits de ressemblance qu'elles avaient toutes les deux.

« - Steve, je te présente ma petite soeur, Elia Stark-Rhodes, _lui présenta Leia avec calme._ »

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 1874)_


	16. 14 - Quatorzième Chapitre

Quatorzième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 10.02.17_

Steve se retrouvait assit dans une cuisine blanche de taille moyenne et aménagé avec goût. Devant lui, se trouvait Leia et Elia et il les observait avec sérieux. Plus il les regardait, plus il voyait les ressemblances qu'il y avait entre elle. Seulement, Tony avait dit avoir adopté seulement Leia. Alors pourquoi Elia portait le nom "Stark" ?

« - Pourquoi Tony n'a jamais parlé de toi ? _Finit par demander Steve en regardant Elia.  
_ \- Pour ma sécurité, _répondit cette dernière avec calme._ Quand Leia avait seulement cinq ans, notre père a du lui attribuer un chauffeur et un garde du corps seulement pour l'accompagner à l'école alors il ne voulait pas la même chose pour moi, _précisa Elia._  
\- Et vous avez les mêmes géniteurs ? _S'enquit Steve, la curiosité bien présente dans sa voix._ »

Il vit Elia regardait sa grande sœur avec inquiétude et Leia hocha simplement de la tête avec un sourire rassurant. Par ce simple geste, Steve comprit que Leia lui faisait pleinement confiance et il en fut touché.

« - Pas vraiment, on a juste la même génitrice _, souffla Elia en serrant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil._ Mais nous avons aussi les mêmes parents adoptifs, _ajouta-t-elle pour préciser._  
\- Je m'en doutais vu que vous portez aussi le nom de famille Stark, _sourit Steve._ Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous appelez aussi Rhodes. Avez-vous un lien avec le Général Rhodes ? »

A ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Steve. Qu'avait-il dit de mal pour que les deux sœurs rient autant ? Alors qu'il allait poser la question, Leia arrêta de rire et reprit son souffle, un léger sourire encore présents sur ses lèvres.

« - Elia s'est mariée il y a trois ans avec le neveu du Général Rhodes, _lui apprit Leia tandis que sa sœur se calmait.  
_ \- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas que l'on parle de ma vie, au contraire j'adore ça, je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu pour ça _, fit Elia en restant souriante._ »

Sans un mot, Leia prit son sac et y sortit un dossier assez gros avant de le tendre à sa sœur. Cette dernière le lit rapidement, sous le regard impressionné de Steve. Si Leia avait adopté le même comportement que Tony, le super soldat ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Elia avait le même comportement que Loki.

Cette dernière, une fois qu'elle eut terminée de lire, rendit le dossier à sa sœur qui le rangea dans son sac à main.

« - Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose alors ? _Demanda Leia sur un ton sérieux.  
_ \- Oui mais la procédure sera longue, _soupira Elia en se pinçant l'arrête du nez._ D'autant plus que ma carrière est en jeu.  
\- Pourquoi ? _S'enquit Steve avec curiosité._  
\- Parce que je suis la demi-sœur biologique et pas seulement adoptif de Leia. Je n'avais que quelques mois quand Tony et Léana nous ont adopté alors les Anderson n'ont fait aucunes expériences sur moi, _lui expliqua calmement Elia_ _en le regardant._ Si cette partie de l'histoire revient aux oreilles du Juge Fisher, ce dernier pourrait me destituer de rôle d'avocate de la partie adverse pour conflits d'intérêt, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Steve hocha la tête et regarda les deux sœurs discutaient stratégie devant lui. N'y comprenant rien, le super soldat se leva et préféra observer ce qui l'entourait. La cuisine était spacieuse et, même si cela n'était que minime, il reconnut le style de Tony. C'était une cuisine moderne, aménagé avec la dernière technologie signé « Stark Industries ».

Cependant, en dehors d'une photo d'Elia et son mari pendant leur mariage et une autre des deux sœurs avec Léana, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucunes photos de Tony. Il garda toutes remarques pour lui, ne sachant pas si le caractère d'Elia était calme ou pire que celui de Leia.

« - Si tu demandes pourquoi il n'y a pas de photos de mon père, c'est parce que je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec lui, _fit une voix derrière lui._ »

Steve sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers Elia, qui s'était rapprochée de lui. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine lui permit de remarquer qu'il était seule avec la seconde fille Stark.

« - Si tu cherches Leia, elle est dans le jardin en train de jouer avec Éros, _lui apprit Elia en s'approchant de lui avec son fauteuil._ En sinon, je suis beaucoup plus proche de ma mère que de mon père, _précisa-t-elle._  
\- Cela se voit dans ton comportement, _dit Steve avec un léger sourire._ Qu'est-ce ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ne sois pas en très bon terme avec Tony ? »

En voyant le regard d'Elia devenir froid et sa mâchoire se contracter, Steve se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bourde. Mais en la voyant se détendre et un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, Steve fut rassuré.

« - Disons que nous avons eu un désaccord par rapport à mon handicap. Mon père a voulu trouver un moyen pour que je puisse remarcher mais je suis contre, _déclara Elia en posant ses mains sur ses jambes._  
\- Pourquoi ? _Dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ \- Parce que j'ai appris à vivre avec mon handicap et que mon père ne l'a pas accepté, _lui apprit Elia avec un sourire._ D'autant plus je les ai perdu pou rune bonne raison, _ajouta-t-elle._  
\- C'était surtout un acte complètement irréfléchi, _fit une voix masculine derrière Steve._ »

Ce dernier se retourna rapidement, se mettant en position de défense mais se détendit rapidement en voyant que ce n'était que le mari d'Elia. Aussi musclé que l'était Clint, le mari d'Elia semblait pourtant plus imposant.

« - Steve, permet moi de te présenter mon mari, Scott Rhodes, _fit Elia alors que le nouveau venu s'approchait d'eux.  
_ \- Enchanté, _fit Scott en tendant sa main à Steve._  
\- Moi de même, _sourit poliment ce dernier en lui serrant la main._  
\- C'est assez impressionnant de serrer de Captain America, _dit Scott en regardant sa femme._ »

Steve ria légèrement à cette parole puis annonça qu'il allait rejoindre Leia. Après une petite indication d'Elia pour qu'il puisse trouver l'aîné des Stark, Steve la remercia puis quitta la cuisine.

Alors qu'il sortait dans le jardin, Steve s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Leia était assise dans l'herbe et prodiguait des caresses à un magnifique berger blanc suisse. Et il fut ensuite émerveillé en entendant Leia éclatait de rire face aux léchouilles que lui donnait le chien sur le visage.

Visiblement, être loin de la tour et de la ville était bénéfique pour Leia. La jeune femme semblait plus épanouie, comme si personne ne savait la vérité sur elle et son enfance. Et voir Leia heureuse rendait Steve heureux.

« - Tu vas m'observer encore longtemps ? _Demanda Leia en se retournant._ »

En entendant sa voix, Steve sursauta et Leia éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. En voyant qu'une nouvelle personne était présente, Éros s'approcha de Steve et lui sauta joyeusement autour, réclamant des caresses.

« - Il est très câlin, _expliqua Leia alors que Steve venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
_ \- Je vois ça, _fit ce dernier en caressant Éros allongé à côté de lui._ Tu sembles plus heureuse ici qu'à la tour Stark, _remarqua Steve devant l'air paisible de la jeune femme.  
_ \- C'est parce que je sais qu'ici, rien ne pourra m'atteindre, _sourit Leia en le regardant._ Mais bon, il va bien falloir rentrer à la tour Stark si on ne veut pas voir mon père débarquer et que cela se termine en guerre, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire._ »

Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sous-entendue de Leia, Steve ria légèrement à son tour et les deux futurs parents se levèrent. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, où se trouvait encore Elia et son mari.

« - Passe à la tour dès que tu as avancé sur le dossier, _dit Leia en s'accroupissant face à sa sœur._ Maman et Thor y habitent alors je pense qu'ils seront content de te voir, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire._  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas y aller seule, _soupira Elia en montrant son fauteuil.  
_ \- Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message et je t'enverrai Ethan ou Steve, _rétorqua Leia en balayant l'excuse de sa sœur d'un geste de la main._ »

N'attendant pas de réponse, l'aînée des Stark serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras et elle se releva pour faire de même avec Scott. Steve lui, s'abaissa pour faire la bise à Elia et, avant de suivre Leia, serra la main de Scott.

Les deux époux raccompagnèrent les futurs parents jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Steve marcha jusqu'à la voiture, laissant Leia serrer à nouveau sa sœur dans ses bras.

Ceci fait, Leia regagna la voiture et s'installa côté passager. Steve sortit de l'allée et, après un dernier signe de la main, la voiture s'éloigna de la maison. Le trajet jusqu'à la tour Stark se fit dans un silence reposant, Leia observant le paysage défilait par la fenêtre.

« - Tu vas dire à ton père que tu étais chez ta sœur ou pas ? _Demanda Steve alors qu'il entrait dans le garage de la tour Stark._  
\- S'il ne me pose pas la question, je ne lui dirai pas, _répondit Leia en se détachant._ D'autant plus que je ne pense pas qu'Elia apprécierait de le voir débarquait chez elle. »

Steve acquiesça et ils descendirent dans la voiture. Seulement, ils ne purent faire un pas de plus que Tony sortit de l'ascenseur. En voyant le visage dénué d'expression de son père, Leia comprit rapidement qu'il était au courant pour sa petite escapade. Et visiblement, il n'en était pas du tout ravi.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1720)_


	17. 15 - Quinzième Chapitre

Quinzième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 10.02.17_

Le regard de Tony alterna entre sa fille et Steve plusieurs fois avant de se poser sur Leia. Il n'en voulait pas à sa fille d'être allé voir sa sœur, il était juste déçu qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit.

Leia quant à elle, ne savait pas quoi dire pour se défendre. Elle savait que son père n'allait pas tarder à attaquer et elle n'avait aucuns arguments pour le contredire. Enfin elle n'avait aucuns arguments qui ne le blesseraient pas.

Steve, quant à lui, restait à distance des deux Stark, regardait la scène avec une légère appréhension. Il savait qu'Elia était en froid avec son père par rapport à sa paralysie mais il n'en savait pas la cause. De plus, en voyant le comportement que Leia avait eu avec sa cadette, Steve avait comprit que l'aînée était en partie la cause de l'handicap d'Elia.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais chez ta sœur ? _Demanda Tony d'un ton neutre._  
\- Pour éviter que tu me suives, _répliqua Leia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ Elia n'est pas encore prête à te voir.  
\- Je n'en doutai pas moins venant de ta sœur, surtout qu'elle a presque le même caractère que votre mère, _soupira Tony._ Comment elle va ? »

Leia ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder son père avec insistance. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait montré, Leia savait qu'Elia ne supportait plus d'être en fauteuil roulant. Seulement, l'aînée des Stark ne pouvait pas faire cette confidence à son père. S'il apprenait cela, Tony s'empresserait de foncer chez sa deuxième fille pour essayer de la convaincre. Et ce n'est pas ce que Leia souhaitait.

« - Bien, _mentit cette dernière en souriant à son père._ Elle est juste un peu fatiguée par rapport à sa rééducation mais elle va bien dans l'ensemble. »

Tony hocha la tête mais le pincement de ses lèvres ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Leia. Son père semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se retenait.

« - Dis ce que tu as à dire, _répliqua Leia en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ \- Malgré les années, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ta sœur ne veut pas récupérer l'usage de ses jambes, _fit Tony pensivement._ »

Le corps de Leia se tendit encore plus et Steve put sentir une aura menaçante s'échapper de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à intervenir si jamais Leia s'énerverait contre son père.

Mais Steve eut la surprise en voyant le corps de Leia se détendre. Bien que consciente des regards que les deux Avengers posaient sur elle, Leia dépassa son père et rentra dans l'ascenseur.

Perdu et surtout surpris par le comportement de sa fille, Tony se tourna vers Steve pour avoir des réponses à ses questions silencieuses. Pourquoi Leia ne s'était pas énervée ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas évoqué le sujet "Elia" ? Que s'était-il justement passé chez cette dernière ?

« - C'est la première fois que Leia en s'énerve pas, _fit remarquer Tony en regardant Steve._ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Elia ? _Ajouta-t-il avec curiosité.  
_ \- Je sais juste que Leia a demanda à sa sœur de la défendre face à Pepper, _lui apprit Steve._  
\- En même temps, avec Elia en tant qu'avocate, Leia est sûre de gagner la partie, _sourit tristement Tony._ »

Steve ne dit rien et regarda son partenaire en silence. A en voir le regard triste de Tony, ce dernier devait repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et sa fille cadette pour qu'elle s'éloigne.

D'un côté, il avait envie de rejoindre Leia mais il préférait attendre qu'elle soit parfaitement calmée pour la rejoindre. De plus, Tony avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de se confier.

« - Tu veux en parler ? _Demanda Steve en pausant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
_ \- Je veux que ma deuxième fille puisse remarcher, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, _avoua Tony en regardant le super soldat._  
\- Comment Elia a-t-elle perdu ses jambes ? _S'enquit Steve, avec une légère curiosité._ »

Malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé seul à seul avec la deuxième fille Stark, il avait pu voir à quel point Elia était une femme forte. Et il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle le soit autant.

« - Comme tu le sais, Leia était à Londres pendant cinq ans et pendant la première année, Elia était avec elle. Un soir, alors que les journalistes commençaient à suivre Leia partout, Elia a eut l'idée de prendre la place de sa sœur dans la voiture, _commença Tony en fermant les yeux face aux souvenirs qui revenait._ Seulement, à force de vouloir fuir les journalistes qui la suivaient, Elia est allée beaucoup trop vite et à un virage, elle n'a pas pu freiner. La voiture a fait plusieurs tonneau sur elle-même et les jambes d'Elia se sont retrouvés coincé sœur le tableau de bord, _continua-t-il en fermant les yeux._ Elle s'est réveillée au bout de deux semaines à l'hôpital et elle n'avait plus l'utilité de ses jambes. J'ai cherché un moyen de lui rendre ses jambes mais elle n'a jamais voulu, certifiant qu'elle avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes pour la bonne cause et qu'elle en était fière, _termina-t-il tristement._ »

Steve ne dit rien, cherchant à assimiler ce que venait de lui avouer son coéquipier. Il se doutait que c'était une pour une même raison mais il ne pensait pas que cela impliquait directement Leia.

« - Je ne pensais pas que c'était pour Leia que sa sœur avait perdu ses jambes, _dit Steve d'une voix calme._  
\- Elles sont tellement proches que parfois, cela peut être difficile à assimiler pour les personnes qui ne les connaissent pas vraiment, _fit Tony avec un petit sourire._ Quand elle était petite et une fois qu'elle était bien intégrée avec Léana et moi, Leia allait dans la chambre de sa sœur pour dormir avec elle, comme pour la rassurer même si Elia n'avait que quelques mois à cette époque, _raconta-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire._ »

Steve acquiesça de la tête, préférant ne pas dire de mot. Il avait vu la complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux filles Stark mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point là. _ **« Comment se sentait Leia à Londres alors que sœur était paralysée et à des kilomètres d'elle ? »**_ pensa-t-il en repensant à Leia lui ayant brièvement raconté ces cinq dernières années.

« - Je pense que tu devrais discuter avec ta fille et non la forcer à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes si elle ne le veut pas, _lui conseilla Steve avec un sourire bienveillant._ Et je pense que te réconcilier avec Leia serait un bon pas pour qu'Elia te reparle à nouveau, _ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil._  
\- Merci Steve, je suis content que ma fille puisse compter sur toi au moindre problème, _sourit Tony avec fierté._ Je ne rêvais pas d'un homme meilleur pour Leia et l'avoir à l'œil, _sourit-il malicieusement._ »

Les joues de Steve se teintèrent légèrement de rouge et il se passa une main sur sa nuque pour montrer sa gêne. En voyant cela, Tony ria et Steve, une fois sa gêne partit, le suivit.

« - Que dirais-tu que l'on monte voir Leia ? _Fit Steve en reprenant son calme._ Comme ça, toi tu pourras discuter calmement avec elle et moi, je pourrai l'avoir à l'œil comme tu le dis si bien. »

Tony acquiesça de la tête et il suivit son ami jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La montée se fit dans un silence reposant : Tony cherchant quoi dire pour se réconcilier avec sa première fille et Steve se taisant pour ne pas interrompre le fil de pensée de son équipier.

Une fois à l'étage où Leia se trouvait, Steve sortit de l'appareil en premier mais il dut y retourner pour pousser Tony à sortir à son tour. Il le poussa jusqu'au salon, où Leia se trouvait en compagnie de Natasha. Cette dernière, en voyant ses deux coéquipiers rentrait dans la pièce, embrassa le front de celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur, avant de sortir de la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _Demanda calmement Leia en ne regardant que Steve._  
\- Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler tout les deux, _répondit Steve, lui aussi calme._ Je reste avec vous, _ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard paniqué que lui adressait Leia._ »

Cette dernière soupira de soulagement et ne dit rien en voyant son père s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Seulement, le père et la fille se regardèrent dans les yeux, aucuns ne voulant prendre la parole en premier, plongeant la pièce dans un silence.

« - Je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi par rapport à Londres, _s'excusa Leia, brisant le silence en première._ Je comprends maintenant que tu étais beaucoup occupé et que tu ne pouvais pas te libérer autant que tu le voulais, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste._  
\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser de ne jamais être venu te voir, _soupira Tony en prenant une des mains de sa fille dans les siennes._ J'aurai du pouvoir me libérer pour toi et non pour emmener Pepper où elle le voulait. Je ne le comprends que maintenant qu'elle avait tout fait pour m'éloigner de toi et de ta sœur aussi, _déclara-t-il._ En parlant d'elle, il va falloir que l'on parle et qu'on enterre la hache de guerre.  
\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, _sourit Leia en serrant les mains de son père avec sa main libre._ Et sache que je ne t'en veux plus par rapport à ces cinq années à Londres, je veux juste que l'on mette tout ça derrière nous une bonne fois pour toute, _ajouta-t-elle."_

Heureux, Tony se leva de son fauteuil pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Une étreinte à laquelle Leia répondit avec plaisir. Elle était heureuse de reparler à son père et elle espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Elia.

Steve, de son côté, regarda le père et la fille s'enlaçaient avec joie, content qu'ils se parlent à nouveau. Il avait comprit, dès le début, que Tony et Leia étaient bien plus forts ensemble que séparément. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter Elia à ce tableau et le super soldat était sûr qu'à eux trois, ils arriveraient à vaincre Pepper.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 1836)_


	18. 16 - Seizième Chapitre

Seizième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 14.02.2017_

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis que Leia avait rendu visite à sa sœur et qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec son père. Et l'aînée des Stark avait tout fait pour que sa sœur reparle à Tony mais Elia pouvait être vraiment butée et têtue quand elle le voulait.

Seulement, en se levant ce matin, Leia ne s'attendait pas à vivre une telle journée. Encore un peu dans les vapes, elle alla prendre sa douche. Elle ressortit de sa salle de bain au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se stoppa en voyant un bouquet de rose rouge sur la commode proche de sa porte.

Tenant bien serrer sa serviette contre elle, Leia s'avança vers le bouquet de fleur et prit la carte posé à côté du vase.

 _« En espérant que ta journée soit merveilleuse.  
En tout cas, ta soirée le sera sûrement.  
Rejoins-moi à mon deuxième appartement afin que l'on soit loin de tout.  
Steve. »_

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Leia reposa la carte sur sa commode et alla s'habiller. Enfilant un jean skinny noir de femme enceinte avec un long pull blanc en cachemire, Leia coiffa rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de sortir de son dressing.

Attrapant son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, Leia se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec son père, ce dernier lui avait raconté à propos du baiser échanger avec Loki. Et Leia voulait connaître la version de l'histoire de sa mère avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

« - Entrer, _entendit-elle alors qu'elle frappait à la porte._ »

Leia entra dans la chambre de Loki et sourit en le voyant transformé en Léana. Il était en train de coiffer ses longs cheveux et Leia vint s'asseoir sur le lit, le regardant faire en silence.

« - Tu voulais quelque chose ? _Demanda Loki en posant sa brosse à cheveux sur sa coiffeuse._  
\- Je voulais avoir ta version à propos du baiser que tu as échangé avec papa, _répondit Leia avec un petit sourire._ »

Loki écarquilla les yeux et, alors qu'il allait dire à sa fille qu'il ne préférait pas en parler maintenant, Thor entra dans la chambre de son frère sans prendre la peine de cogner à la porte.

« - Vous parlez de quoi ? _Demanda l'Asgardien en venant s'asseoir sur le lit à son tour._  
\- Maman allait me raconter sa version du baiser échanger avec papa _, sourit Leia en regardant sa mère._ »

Thor sourit à son tour et Loki soupira. Avec ces deux-là, il allait devoir tout raconter. Mais peut-être que de raconter sa version de l'histoire lui permettrait de savoir quoi faire par la suite.

Seulement, alors que Loki allait commencer son récit, il fut interrompu par un gémissement de douleur provenant de Leia. Inquiet, il regarda sa fille qui se tenait le ventre, le visage marquait par la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même.

« - Thor, allonge-là sur le lit et toi Jarvis, appelle le Dr Banner et Tony, _ordonna Loki en essayant de garder son calme._ »

Thor suivit les ordres de son frère alors que Jarvis leur fit part que le Dr Banner et Tony arrivaient rapidement. En effet, alors que Loki examinait sa fille à l'aide de sa magie, le père de famille et Bruce rentrèrent dans la chambre, avec un air paniqué.

En voyant Leia se tordre de douleur sur le lit, Bruce fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et alla ausculter la fille de son ami, tandis que Tony -rejoint par Thor- regardait la scène avec inquiétude.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Finit par demander le milliardaire._  
\- La tension de Leia est beaucoup trop élevée, ce qui n'est pas normal. De plus, vu qu'elle vit une grossesse en accélérée, c'est très dangereux pour elle comme ça l'est pour le bébé, _l'informa Loki alors que Bruce continuait son examen._ Combien d'heure dors-tu par nuit ? _Demanda le docteur en regardant Leia.  
_ \- Deux-trois heures, _soupira cette dernière avant de se tendre face à une nouvelle douleur._ J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir et les coups du bébé ne m'aide en rien, _soupira-t-elle._  
\- J'aimerai que tu me rejoignes dans l'infirmerie pour que je sois sûr que tu vas bien pour le bébé, _fit Bruce en la regardant avec sérieux._ »

Pour seule réponse, Leia grimaça et, sans lui demander son avis, Thor la prit dans ses bras en mode princesse. Même si elle ne voulait pas se faire examiner, Leia ne dit plus rien quand elle fut collée contre le corps musclé de son oncle.

La montée jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit rapidement, Leia contenant ses gémissements de douleurs pour ne pas inquiéter encore plus son entourage. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant mal et cela l'inquiétait. Que se passait-il dans son ventre ? Cela allait-il être dangereux pour le bébé ?

« - Il faut prévenir Steve, _gémit Leia en relevant la tête pour regarder son oncle._  
\- On le préviendra quand on en sera un peu plus, _fit Thor en la posant sur le lit de l'infirmerie._  
\- Non ! _S'écria Leia en essayant de se relever._ »

Thor essaya de garder sa nièce en place mais Leia se débattait beaucoup trop. Voyant cela, Bruce prépara un calmant avec l'aide de Tony tandis que Loki aidait son frère à calmer la future maman. Alors que Leia se débattit à nouveau, Bruce arriva par derrière et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'elle se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience.

Thor, en sentant le corps de sa nièce se faire plus lourd, l'allongea doucement sur le lit et s'éloigna pour laisser faire Bruce. Ce dernier avec le visage marqué par l'inquiétude et cela ne rassure pas l'oncle. Ni même les deux parents adoptifs qui s'étaient éloignés eux aussi.

En sentant la peine de Loki, Tony se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, essayant de le rassurer, voulant se rassurer aussi. Bien que légèrement gêné d'être dans les bras d'un homme qu'il avait aimé -et qu'il aimait toujours-, Loki se blottit volontiers contre le torse de l'ingénieur.

Le silence se fit entre les trois adultes mais Thor, qui regardait attentivement le docteur Banner s'affairait autour de Leia, se rappela de quelques choses.

« - Elle a demandé à ce que l'on prévienne Steve, _dit Thor en regardant les deux parents._  
\- On le préviendra quand on sera ce qu'il se passe, _décida Tony en caressant le dos de Loki._  
\- Il serait préférable de le prévenir maintenant, _intervint Bruce sans même les regarder._ Je pense qu'il aimerait savoir que la femme qu'il aime et qui porte son enfant est à l'infirmerie. »

Surpris par cette nouvelle, Tony acquiesça seulement de la tête. Il était un peu déçu d'apprendre que Steve était le père de l'enfant de Leia. Et encore plus d'apprendre qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

« - Jarvis, _commença Tony avant de se faire couper par son IA._  
\- J'ai déjà contacté M. Rogers et il est actuellement en bas de la tour, _fit Jarvis._ »

Tony ne dit rien et continua à rassurer à Loki. Le silence qu'il y avait dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie fut vite chamboulé par l'arrivé d'un Steve paniqué.

Sans dire un mot, il entra dans l'infirmerie et alla porter main forte à Bruce. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Car à peine le super soldat rentrer dans la pièce, que Leia se releva d'un bond.

Paniqué, elle se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux de Steve. Elle se calma rapidement et, aidé par le super soldat, elle se rallongea sur le lit.

Comprenant qu'elle serait calme maintenant, Bruce reposa la seringue de calmant loin de Leia et s'approcha de la jeune femme avec calme. Par précaution, Steve avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Leia pour la maintenir en place en cas de besoin.

« - Où est-ce que tu as mal précisément ? _Demanda Bruce en mettant des gants._  
\- Au bas du ventre, _gémit Leia en sentant une nouvelle contraction._ Je pense que ce sont des contractions de Braxton-Hicks. »

Bruce ne dit rien mais examina Leia. En sentant les mains du docteur se posait sur son ventre nu, la jeune femme se tendit mais elle se décontracta en sentant les mains de Steve sur ses épaules.

« - Ce sont bien des contractions de Braxton-Hicks, _approuva Bruce en terminant ton examen._ Il va falloir que tu restes allongée pour le reste de la journée, _ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme._  
\- Non, _fit Leia en essayant de se relever._  
\- Tu ne bouges pas, _dit Steve d'un ton légèrement sévère._  
\- Je ne veux pas rester allonger toute la journée, _se plaignit Leia en le regardant._ Je ne veux pas rester seule.  
\- Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui, _la rassura Steve avec le sourire aux lèvres._ »

Leia sourit à son tour et, la fatigue la rattrapant rapidement, ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement. Le sourire de Steve s'agrandit en la voyant s'endormir et il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« - J'ai du dire à Tony que tu étais le père de l'enfant, _avoua enfin Bruce en regardant son coéquipier._ Je ne sais pas si Leia avait l'intention de bientôt lui annoncer mais j'ai du lui dire pour qu'il te laisse entrer dans la pièce sans poser de questions, _ajouta-t-il ensuite._  
\- Tu as bien fait, _acquiesça Steve en le regardant. Je m'occuperai de le dire à Leia._  
\- Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu ais aussi une discussion avec Tony, _lui dit Bruce en regardant son ami par la fenêtre._ Il doit se demander pourquoi sa fille ne l'a pas mit dans la confidence concernant le nom du père, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Steve acquiesça et il recouvrit Leia d'une fine couverture. Ceci fait, il la porta dans ses bras comme une princesse pour l'emmener dans la chambre qu'il occupait dans la tour Stark. Il ne voulait pas quitter Leia des yeux et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se reposer tranquillement dans sa chambre à elle.

« - Où tu l'emmènes ? _S'enquit Tony en voyant sa fille sortir dans les bras du super soldat._  
\- Dans ma chambre pour qu'elle se repose, _répondit simplement Steve en ne prenant même pas la peine de s'arrêter._  
\- Je préfère que tu la dépose dans sa chambre, _dit fermement Tony en lâchant Loki._ »

Le milliardaire se plaça devant le super soldat et le regarda froidement. Il ne voulait pas que le blond emmène sa fille loin de lui pour le moment, il était inquiet de ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux. De plus, il était légèrement jaloux du temps que passait Leia avec Steve et non avec lui.

« - Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi jusqu'à son réveil, _répliqua froidement Tony._  
\- Et moi, je veux juste qu'elle se repose au calme. Elle est déjà beaucoup trop fatiguée par rapport à sa grossesse mais aussi par rapport à ce qu'il se passe dans son entourage, _intervint Bruce en sortant à son tour de l'infirmerie._ Donc, je pense qu'elle sera plus à l'aise dans la chambre de Steve et non dans la sienne, _ajouta-t-il en regardant son ami._ »

Même s'il était en colère, il ne dit rien et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer le super soldat. Ce dernier sourit simplement en guise de remerciement et reprit la route jusqu'à sa chambre. _**« J'espère juste qu'elle restera endormi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé. »**_ pensa Steve en regardant Leia.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa Leia sur le lit et la recouvrit d'un plaid chaud. Cela fait, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et prit le livre qu'il avait commencé deux jours plus tôt. Un livre que Leia lui avait recommandé de lire _"_ _Tout est bien qui finit bien_ _"_ de William Shakespeare.

Alors que cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'il avait commencé à lire, Steve releva la tête en entendant un bruissement venir du lit. Il posa son livre sur sa table de basse et, se levant de son fauteuil, il s'approcha de Leia qui commençait à se réveiller.

Cette dernière, en ouvrant les yeux, vit le visage de Steve juste au dessus du sien. Elle tenta de se relever mais le super soldat l'aida à se rallonger doucement.

« - Reste allonger encore un peu, tu en as besoin, _dit Steve en lui caressant la joue._ Comment tu te sens maintenant que tu as dormi un peu ?  
\- Je me sens encore fatiguée mais je vais un peu mieux, _répondit Leia en se rallongeant confortablement sur le lit._ Où sont mes parents ?  
\- Je leur ai demandé de te laisser reposer un peu, _sourit doucement Steve._ »

Leia alla pour lui répondre mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur Tony. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce avec un ours en peluche blanc dans bras et Ethan derrière lui.

Seulement, Leia remarqua bien vite l'air tracassé de son père et se retint de faire une remarque sanglante. Il venait de gâcher le moment qu'il y avait entre Steve et elle mais il semblerait qu'il y avait plus urgent.

« - Un problème ? _S'enquit Steve en s'approchant de Tony._  
\- Fury nous convoque tous au S.H.I.E.L.D pour une urgence, _dit simplement la milliardaire en donnant l'ours à sa fille._ Ethan va rester avec Leia le temps que l'on s'absente, _ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant Steve faire des allers-retours entre Leia et lui._  
\- Je reviens le plus vite possible, _fit Steve en posant ses yeux sur Leia._ »

Il lui embrassa le front et, après une rapide caresse sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme, il sortit de la chambre en compagnie de Tony.

Ethan, quant à lui, vint s'installer à côté de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière le regarda et, en voyant l'immense sourire qu'il avait, elle comprit rapidement qu'il avait pleins de questions à lui poser.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 2460)_


	19. 17 - Dix-septième Chapitre

Dix-septième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 14.02.17_

Ethan regardait sa meilleure amie en silence, attendant avec patience qu'elle se livre d'elle-même sur sa relation avec Steve. Seulement, en la voyant garder le silence au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le jeune homme commença à s'impatienter.

"- Tu n'as vraiment rien à me raconter ? _Demanda Ethan avec une curiosité visible._  
\- J'attend juste que tu me poses la question qui te brûle les lèvres, _répondit Leia avec un petit sourire._ "

Alors qu'il allait s'agaçait contre elle, Ethan ria légèrement en voyant l'éclat de malice dans les yeux de Leia. Elle le taquinait et il allait tomber dans son piège.

"- Alors raconte-moi petite cachottière, _la pressa Ethan avec excitation._  
\- On a commencé à se rapprocher quand j'ai appris qu'il était le père de l'enfant, _commença Leia en caressant son ventre, un doux sourire sur les lèvres._ Et disons que j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui et je pense que c'est réciproque, _ajouta-t-elle._  
\- Je pense aussi que c'est réciproque, _sourit Ethan._ En tout cas, vous formez un beau couple et je suis sûr que votre enfant sera magnifique."

Le sourire de Leia se fit plus grand et les deux amis continuèrent à parler, la jeune femme ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il se passait quelques étages plus bas.

De son côté, Steve suivit Tony jusqu'au salon commun des Avengers. Quand il entra dans la pièce, le super soldat fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Elia était présente en compagnie de Scott. Le blond comprit rapidement que Tony avait menti devant sa fille pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Car, au vu de la tête d'Elia et sa présence à la tour Stark, cela devait être vraiment urgent.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Steve, l'inquiétude prenant place sur son visage._  
\- Pepper a trouvé un moyen de se défendre contre Leia, _dit Tony en se retournant pour le regarder._ "

Le froncement de sourcils de Steve s'accentua et Elia se dirigea vers lui, un dossier sur les genoux. Elle le tendit à Steve qui le prit et commença à le lire.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Steve blêmit et il redonna le dossier à Elia avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche. S'il avait tout comprit, Pepper s'était alliée au S.H.I.E.L.D pour avoir une protection suffisante contre Leia.

"- Pourquoi elle fait tout ça ? _Demanda Steve en regardant Tony._  
\- Parce que Leia a toujours été une gêne dans les plans de Pepper, _répondit Elia à la place de son père._ Elle est la plus intelligente de nous deux et ça, Pepper l'a rapidement comprit.  
\- Quels étaient les plans de Pepper ? _S'enquit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils._ "

Elia soupira seulement et posa son regard sur son père. En voyant le regard insistant de sa fille cadette sur lui, Tony soupira à son tour, comprenant que c'était à lui de parler.

"- Peu de temps après avoir perdu mes parents, Pepper s'est présentée à Stark Industries pour le poste d'assistante. Je m'en étais méfié au départ mais, quand j'ai vu la qualité de son travail, j'ai mis mes doutes de côté, _commença Tony en allant se servir un verre de bourbon_. Ce que je n'aurais pas du faire.  
\- Pourquoi ? _Fit Clint._  
\- Parce que Pepper s'est avérée plus vicieuse que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ, _soupira Tony en buvant son verre d'une traite._ Mais ce côté de sa personnalité, je ne les ai vu qu'après le retour de Leia à New-York, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Attend, ça veut dire que pendant presque une vingtaine d'années, tu ne t'es jamais douté de rien concernant Pepper ? _Hallucina Bruce en se levant de son fauteuil._  
\- Que voulez-vous, en plus d'être aveugle, il est aussi idiot, _soupira Elia de son fauteuil roulant._  
\- Je ne pense pas que nous avons besoin de tes précisions Elia, _grogna Tony en regardant sa deuxième fille._  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Leia n'a pas arrêté de te mettre en garde contre Pepper mais tu as fais ce que tu fais toujours, tu as préféré ta pouffiasse à tes deux filles, _cracha Elia avec le regard noir._ "

Cette dernière alla encore pour s'énerver quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Reconnaissant la poigne de Scott, la jeune femme se calma et se retourna vers Steve, ignorant complètement son père.

"- Il faut que Leia parte de New-York le temps que j'arrange tout concernant Pepper et le reste, _fit Elia à l'intention du super soldat._ Car si elle apprend que Pepper a un plan contre elle, Leia va tout faire pour qu'il échoue, quitte à se mettre en danger, _ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux._  
\- Et où comptes-tu emmener ta sœur ? _Railla Tony en regardant sa fille cadette._ Car si Leia ne sait pas où elle va, elle ne bougera pas.  
\- Merci je le sais, _railla à son tour Elia._ C'est pourquoi ça sera Steve qui s'en occupera car comme ça, elle n'aura aucuns doutes, _termina-t-elle en regardant le super soldat._ Par contre, il faudra que tu lui dises pourquoi vous avez du quitter New-York qu'une fois à destination.  
\- Je veux bien mais où je dois l'emmener ? _Fit Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse._ "

En voyant la mine embêté d'Elia et de Tony, le super soldat savait que ni le père ni la fille ne savait où emmener Leia. Mais le blond fut interrompu par Loki, qui s'était levé pour faire face au milliardaire.

"- Quels sont les résidences Stark que Pepper connait ? _Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Tony._  
\- Juste ma maison à Aspen, celle de Malibu, le manoir Stark de New-York et la tour, _énuméra Tony en comptant sur ses doigts._ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

Mais Loki ne lui répondit pas et se retourna d'un coup vers Steve. Ce dernier sursauta face au regard du Dieu et il se leva du canapé où il était assit.

"- Oui ? _Fit Steve en arquant le sourcil droit._  
\- Il y a la résidence de vacances Stark à New Haven, Leia connaît les lieux et elle s'y sentira à l'aise, _l'informa Loki avec sérieux._ Vous prendrez la Range Rover de Leia car je pense que c'est la seule voiture où elle acceptera de monter et vous en aurez pour deux heures de route à peu près _, ajouta-t-il, sous l'œil surpris de Tony qui n'y avait pas pensé._ "

Steve alla pour dire quelque chose quand Ethan fit irruption dans la pièce, une Leia endormie dans ses bras. Il la posa sur le canapé où Steve était assit avant de se retourner vers les autres personnes présente dans la pièce.

"- Elle dort juste, très profondément même, _dit Ethan en voyant le regard inquiet de Tony._ Je pense que s'il faut l'emmener quelque part, il faut le faire pendant qu'elle dort, _ajouta-t-il en regardant le super soldat._  
\- Et pour nos affaires ? Le suivi de sa grossesse ? _S'enquit Steve avec curiosité._  
\- Vos valises sont déjà dans le coffre de la voiture et Bruce viendra tout les deux jours à New Haven pour le suivi de la grossesse, _l'informa Loki._ "

Steve regarda un à un ses amis et il se dit qu'ils avaient du tout prévoir au cas où. Et Steve ne chercha pas à comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour que ni Leia ni lui ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

Sortant de ses pensées, Steve acquiesça de la tête et il prit délicatement Leia dans ses bras. Suivit de Tony et Loki, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au garage de la tour Stark.

Délicatement, et alors que Tony ouvrit la portière côté passager de la Range Rover, Steve déposa Leia sur le siège et lui attacha la ceinture avant de la recouvrir d'un plaid. A tour de rôle, les deux parents adoptifs vinrent embrasser le front de leur fille endormie.

"- Fais attention sur la route, _lui recommanda Tony alors que le super soldat fermait doucement la portière._ et fait attention à ma fille aussi.  
\- Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux, _le rassura Steve._ Et je suis sûr que cela fera plaisir à Leia de vous voir à New Haven, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin._ "

Tony lui rendit son sourire et le super soldat finit par s'installer derrière le volant. Après un dernier signe de la main, Steve sortit du garage et suivit les instructions du GPS, qui avait été programmer en avance.

"- La route va être longue, _soupira doucement Steve en regardant Leia en train de dormir._ "

Pour seule réponse, Leia grogna dans son sommeil avant de se réinstaller correctement dans son siège. Steve sourit légèrement et reporta son attention sur la route.

Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il roulait quand, du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Leia se réveillait. Cette dernière eut à peine les yeux ouverts qu'elle les fronça en voyant qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre de Steve.

Se respiration se fit plus rapide et elle s'agrippa à la portière de la porte. Des gouttes de sueurs apparurent sur son front et Leia remarqua que tout son corps étaient prit de tremblement.

En la voyant devenir pâle, Steve se gara précipitamment sur le bas côté. Il ne prit pas la peine d'éteindre le moteur qu'il descendit du véhicule, se précipitant du côté de Leia.

Il ouvrit la portière et il força la jeune femme à se tourner vers lui. Steve prit le visage de Leia entre ses mains et les yeux de la jeune femme se plongèrent dans ceux de Steve.

"- Calme-toi, tout va bien, _fit calmement Steve en lui caressant les joues avec ses pouces._  
\- Steve ? _Chuchota difficilement Leia._  
\- Oui c'est moi, _dit Steve d'une douce voix._ Calque ta respiration sur la mienne maintenant."

Bien qu'avec un peu de mal, Leia imita la respiration de Steve et elle se calma tranquillement. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était complètement calme, Steve se redressa et aida Leia à sortir de la voiture.

L'air frais fit du bien à Leia, qui prit de grande inspiration pour rester calme et elle se caressa le ventre. Comme pour rassurer sa mère, le bébé donna un coup et Leia sourit en le sentant.

De son côté, Steve regarda la jeune femme et il sourit en coin en la voyant sourire. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était le père de son enfant, Steve s'était considérablement rapproché de Leia et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était heureux et le fait qu'ils doivent tout les deux aller à New Haven ne changeait en rien ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir.

"- Tu vas mieux ? _Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Leia._  
\- Oui, _sourit cette dernière en le regardant._ Mais pourquoi je me suis réveillée dans ma voiture ? Où on va ?  
\- On va à New Haven pour quelques temps et je te dirai pourquoi quand on sera arrivé, recommandation de ta soeur, _lui apprit Steve._ "

A la mention d'Elia, Leia ne chercha pas plus loin et, après avoir accroché son bras à celui de Steve, les deux futurs parents rejoignirent la voiture. Le super soldat se réinstalla derrière le volant et, une fois qu'il fut sûr que Leia avait sa ceinture de sécurité bien accrochée, il se mit en route. Direction New Haven.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 1982)_


	20. 18 - Dix-huitième Chapitre

Dix-huitième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New Haven, 16.02.17_

Allongée sur l'immense lit qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivée à New Haven, Leia se caressait le ventre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle se remémorait la soirée qu'elle avait passé deux soirs plus tôt en compagnie de Steve.

 **Flash-back**

 ** _Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à New Haven et Leia, à la demande de Steve, n'avait pas quitté la chambre qu'elle occuperait durant leur séjour. Elle en avait profité pour prendre une douche et s'habiller d'une robe chemise pour femme enceinte verte kaki._**

 ** _Faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, Leia caressait son ventre en essayant de deviner ce que Steve lui réservait. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer la soirée qu'il avait initialement prévu à New-York._**

 ** _Quand il était entré dans la maison de New Haven, son regard avait été attiré par un mot de Loki, lui disant qu'il avait fourni tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour faire la soirée ici. Et, sans chercher à comprendre comment l'Asgardien avait pu le savoir, Steve avait commencé à tout mettre en place tandis que Leia se dirigeait vers sa chambre._**

 ** _Satisfait du résultat final, le super soldat alla rapidement prendre une douche et se vêtir d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche avant d'aller toquer à la chambre de Leia._** ** _En entendant des coups donner à sa porte, la jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte et Steve fut subjugué par sa beauté. Et il en fut de même pour Leia._**

 ** _"- Tu es très belle, la complimenta le super soldat en lui souriant._**  
 ** _\- Merci, tu l'es tout autant, sourit Leia à son tour._** ** _»_**

 ** _Nouant son bras à celui que Steve lui tendait, la jeune Stark se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle à manger, où elle fut surprise par la décoration._**

 ** _La grande table avait été remplacer par une plus petite, qui était aussi plus intime. Celle-ci était recouverte d'une jolie nappe blanche et une bouquet de roses rose et blanche._**

 ** _«_ _\- Pourquoi une telle ambiance ? Demanda Leia en regardant Steve avec curiosité._**  
 ** _\- Par simple envie, répondit simplement ce dernier._** ** _»_**

 ** _Il guida Leia jusqu'à la table et il se détacha d'elle afin de lui tirer la chaise. La jeune femme le remercia d'un grand sourire et elle le regarda se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes._**

 ** _Il les posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance romantique et le sourire ne quittait pas leurs lèvres, même quand ils parlaient._**

 ** _Ce n'est qu'arrivé au désert que Leia put voir le stress déformé le visage de Steve. Elle fronça les sourcils mais elle ne dit rien quand il lui prit la main._**

 ** _«-_ _Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important pour moi et j'espère que cela sera pour toi aussi, commença Steve. Non, laisse-moi parler, l'interrompit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Depuis la première que l'on s'est vu, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de curiosité pour toi, une envie d'apprendre à te connaître un peu plus. Au fil des jours passé en ta compagnie, j'ai commencé à développé une amitié pour toi et que je serai là pour t'aider à élever ton enfant si tu en avais besoin, raconta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Quand j'ai su que c'était moi le père, j'étais en colère contre Fury mais en même temps, soulagé car c'était mon enfant que tu portais et non celui d'un autre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour toi, je ressentais de l'amour ..._** ** _»_**

 ** _Steve ne put continuer de parler qu'il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Leia qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Bien que surpris, il reprit rapidement ses esprits pour répondre au baiser de la femme qu'il aime._**

 ** _A bout de souffle, les futurs parents -et aussi le nouveau couple- se détachèrent et un grand sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres de Steve. Sourire qui se répercutât facilement sur celles de Leia._**

 ** _«_** ** _\- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui avoua la jeune femme._ _»_**

 ** _Heureux, Steve l'embrassa à nouveau et le tout jeune couple continuèrent de parler, sans jamais détacher leur main._**

 **Fin du flash-back**

En sentant une main rejoindre la sienne sur son ventre arrondi, Leia ne sursauta même pas et sortit tout doucement de ses pensées pour regarder Steve, qui était assit sur le rebord du lit.

En croisant les yeux chocolats de Leia, le super soldat se baissa pour lui embrasser doucement les lèvres. Il se redressa et caressa le ventre de la jeune femme, sans la quittait des yeux.

« - A quoi tu pensais _? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire craquant._  
\- A notre soirée de St Valentin, _répondit Leia en lui caressant la joue._ Enfin surtout la scène du baiser, _le taquina-t-elle._ »

Steve ria légèrement et Leia ne tarda pas à la suivre. Seulement, en entendant des bruits provenant du salon, la jeune femme se stoppa et se redressa dans le lit.

« - On a de la visite ? _Interrogea-t-elle le futur père._  
\- Tes parents et Bruce, _répondit ce dernier._ »

Aidé de Steve, Leia se leva du lit et les futurs parents regagnèrent la salon. Le jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de faire un deuxième pas dans le salon qu'elle fut encerclé dans les bras de son père.

Après avoir longuement serrer sa fille contre lui, Tony l'éloigna pour l'examiner attentivement. Seulement, il ne remarqua rien de changer en dehors de l'immense sourire qu'elle avait. Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle avait la main enlacé à celle de Steve mais Tony garda toutes remarques pour lui, et il se décala pour laisser Loki venir enlacer leur fille.

Le dieu Asgardien aussi avait remarqué le rapprochement entre les deux futurs parents mais il ne dit rien, se disant qu'il en parlerait d'abord avec Tony pour savoir quel comportement adapter.

« - Tu sembles plus reposer, _fit simplement Loki en prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains._  
\- C'est parce que je dors mieux et surtout plus longtemps, _dit Leia avec un léger sourire_. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là au fait ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant ses parents tour à tour._ »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la présence de Bruce derrière son père. Le scientifique avait un sourire aux lèvres, content de voir que sa la fille de son ami semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête.

« - Dr Banner, ravie de vous revoir aussi, _sourit Leia en se dirigeant vers lui, suivie de Steve._  
\- Ravi de te revoir aussi, _sourit Bruce à son tour._ »

Les adultes commencèrent à échanger des banalités, se racontant sans trop de détails, ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois derniers jours. Mais Bruce annonça rapidement le pourquoi de sa venue.

« - En sinon, tu n'as pas de douleurs au ventre depuis ton départ ? _Lui demanda le docteur avec professionnalisme._  
\- Aucunes douleurs, le bébé bouge juste de temps en temps, _répondit Leia en caressant son ventre._ Comme maintenant, _ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire._  
\- Cela te dérange-t-il si je t'examine ? J'aimerai voir l'évolution du bébé, _s'enquit Bruce._ »

Leia lui sourit pour seule réponse et elle conduit Bruce jusqu'à la chambre de ses grands-parents, la seule chambre se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée.

Leia s'allongea sur le lit et remonta son haut, tandis que Bruce installait l'échographe. Une fois l'appareil en route, le scientifique posa du gel sur le ventre de sa patiente avant d'y déposer une sonde.

Ils durent attendre un peu avant que des battements de cœur rapide ne se fasse entendre. En voyant son bébé apparaître à l'écran de l'échographe, Leia ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

« - L'enfant est en parfaite santé et il mesure 26 cm et il semble pesait 537g, ce qui équivaut à l'évolution d'un bébé de 5 mois, _annonça Bruce en regardant sa patiente._  
\- Donc son système immunitaire est en pleins développement ? _S'enquit Leia en essuyant ses yeux._  
\- Tout à fait, _approuva Bruce._ Veux-tu savoir le sexe ?  
\- Seulement si Steve le veux aussi, _rétorqua Leia en reportant ses yeux sur l'écran de l'échographe._ »

Bruce acquiesça et laissant la sonde dans la main de la future maman avant de sortir de la chambre. Le scientifique ne revint qu'au bout de quelques minutes, suivit de Steve mais aussi de Tony et Loki.

En voyant ses parents rentraient dans la pièce, Leia les fusilla du regard, ne souhaitant pas partagé un moment aussi important dans sa grossesse avec eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? _S'enquit tout de même Leia._  
\- Nous aussi nous voulons savoir le sexe du bébé, _répliqua Tony avec nonchalance._  
\- Dans ce cas, attendait qu'on vous l'annonce, c'est-à-dire dehors, _le rembarra Leia avec un faux sourire aux lèvres._ »

Comprenant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contredire sa fille, Loki attrapa le bras de Tony et tout deux sortir de la chambre pour regagner le salon. Lui aussi voulait connaître le sexe de son futur petit-enfant mais il fallait se montrer patient.

Steve, quant à lui, referma la porte derrière Loki et Tony avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Leia, lui prenant la main au passage. Avant d'annoncer le sexe du bébé, Bruce expliqua quelques petites choses au super soldat, comme le poids ou la taille du bébé.

« - Bon, vous êtes prêts pour savoir le sexe du bébé ? _Sourit Bruce en regardant les deux parents tour à tour._ »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de reposer ses yeux sur le scientifique. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement car l'impatience était clairement visible sur le visage de Leia, tout comme celui de Steve.

Bruce bougea la sonde de quelques millimètres et, après avoir longuement examiner l'écran de l'échographe, il reposa son regard sur les parents.

« - Félicitations, vous allez avoir une petite fille, _sourit Bruce._ »

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 1792)_

 _Hello :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus autant que les autres._

 _Maintenant que nous connaissons le sexe du bébé, est-ce que vous aurez des idées de prénoms ?_

 _Je suis ouïe à toutes propositions._

 _A bientôt :)_


	21. 19 - Dix-neuvième Chapitre

Dix-neuvième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New Haven, 08.03.17_

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Bruce avait annoncé à Leia et Steve qu'ils allaient devenir parents d'une petite fille. Ils en étaient heureux et ils avaient prit la décision de ne rien dire à leur entourage. De plus, Bruce avait prit la décision de ne venir qu'une fois par semaine, pour la plus grande joie de Leia.

Cependant, contrairement à Bruce, Tony et Loki continuait à leur rendre visite une fois tout les deux jours, voir trois jours. Et bien qu'elle ne disait rien, cela commençait sérieusement à agacer Leia autant que Steve.

D'ailleurs, le jeune couple était heureux ensemble et il semblerait que rien ne pourrait gâcher leur bulle de bonheur. _**« Et j'espère que ca durera comme ça pendant encore longtemps. »**_ pensa Steve.

Ce dernier était au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, en train d'attendre que Leia est terminée de se préparer. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient essayer de passer inaperçu afin de faire quelques emplettes pour leur petite princesse.

« - LEIA DEPECHE-TOI ! _Cria Steve, tout en ayant un léger sourire aux lèvres._ »

Cette dernière, qui était en train de se coiffer, sourit à son tour en l'entendant l'appeler puis elle passa dans sa chambre -qu'elle ne partageait pas encore avec Steve- pour prendre son sac à main.

En la voyant descendre les escaliers, le super soldat soupira de soulagement et il accueilli avec plaisir Leia dans ses bras. Cette dernière déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se détacher de lui.

« - On y va ? Ca doit faire une bonne demi-heure que je t'attends, _sourit malicieusement Leia._ »

Steve ria légèrement et le couple sortit de la maison. Alors que le super soldat enclenchait l'alarme et fermait la porte d'entrée, Leia alla s'installer sur le siège passager de la voiture.

« - Alors, où veux-tu aller ? _Demanda Steve en montant à son tour dans la voiture._  
\- Dans un restaurant pour manger et ensuite, on ira faire du shopping, _dit Leia en le regardant._ »

Steve acquiesça et, une fois leur ceinture attaché, le super soldat démarra la voiture et se mit en route vers le centre-ville de New Haven. Il savait qu'il allait trouver un restaurant pour satisfaire la faim de sa compagne mais il doutait de trouver des magasins pour enfants.

« - Tu sais, si on ne trouves pas de magasins, on peut toujours aller à New-York pour la journée, passer la nuit à ton appartement secret et revenir demain, ni vu ni connu, _lui proposa Leia comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées._  
\- Tu sais tout comme moi que ton père finira par l'apprendre, _soupira Steve en la regardant rapidement._  
\- Pas si j'arrive à contrôler Jarvis à distance, _sourit grandement Leia._ »

Cette dernière n'attendit pas de réponse et ouvrit la boîte à gant. Sous l'œil suspicieux de Steve, la jeune maman en sortit une tablette signée Stark Industries.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _S'enquit Steve en ne quittant pas la route des yeux pour autant._ »

Seulement Leia ne répondit pas, trop concentrée sur la tablette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle pianota dessus pendant quelques minutes avant de la ranger dans la boîte à gant.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que Steve s'était garé sur le bord de la route et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle rougit légèrement en le voyant l'observer fixement.

« - Alors ? _Dit-il simplement, sans même lâcher la route des yeux.  
_ \- Jarvis est légèrement sous mon contrôle jusqu'à demain soir, _lui apprit Leia.  
_ \- Ton père peut très bien récupérer le contrôle en peu de temps, _répliqua Steve.  
_ \- Sauf que Jarvis ne se laissera pas faire, _ricana Leia._ »

Steve ria légèrement à son tour mais il ne quitta pas pour autant la jeune femme des yeux. Cette dernière baissa légèrement la tête, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge.

« - Arrête de me regarder comme ça, _se plaignit Leia en essayant de se cacher le visage avec sa main._  
\- Je t'aime, _avoua soudainement Steve._ »

Même si elle le savait déjà, elle fut surprise de cette révélation sortie soudainement et cela lui fit relever la tête. Face à ce geste, Steve approcha la sienne et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. La jeune femme se remit bien vite de sa surprise et répondit au baiser avec plaisir.

« - On ferait mieux d'aller manger avant de partir à New-York, _dit Steve en se détachant de sa belle._  
\- On s'arrêtera sur la route, j'ai envie d'un bon hamburger bien gras, de frites et de soda glacés, _fit Leia en se caressant le ventre._ Enfin, c'est surtout le bébé qui en a envie, _ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire._ »

Encore une fois, Steve ria légèrement et il reprit la route, direction New-York. Ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin dans un restaurant routier, pour satisfaire les envies de Leia.

Ils reprirent la route au bout d'une heure après le repas et, alors que Steve avait gardé sa place au volant, Leia avait allongé son siège au maximum pour se reposer un peu.

Seulement, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à New-York, Steve changea de route, souhaitant faire une surprise à Leia. Depuis qu'ils étaient à New Haven, le jeune couple n'avait eu la visite que de Tony, Loki et Bruce.

Donc, quand ils furent arrivés à destination, Steve réveilla Leia en douceur. Cette dernière, une fois que ces yeux furent bien ouverts, eut un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de sortir de la voiture aussi vite que lui permettait son ventre.

Steve, quant à lui, prit tout son temps, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux sœurs se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le super soldat fut rejoint par Scott et les deux hommes remontèrent l'allée en s'échangeant des banalités.

En le voyant s'approcher, Leia se détacha de sa sœur pour serrer Steve dans ses bras, lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres au passage.

« - Merci, _chuchota la jeune femme à l'oreille du super soldat._  
\- Vous êtres trop mignon ! _S'exclama Elia derrière eux._ »

Le couple se sépara et Leia se retourna vers sa sœur avec un grand sourire. De toute manière, depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle attendait une petite fille, le sourire avait du mal à quitter ses lèvres.

« - Tu as quelques choses à manger ? _Fit soudainement Leia en posant une main sur son ventre.  
_ \- Scott a préparer des profiteroles pour ce soir mais je ne pense pas qu'il refuserait d'en donner à une femme enceinte, _ria Elia face aux yeux pétillants de sa sœur._ »

Leia se retourna vers soin beau-frère, faisant rire ce dernier, et elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant Steve en compagnie de sa petite sœur.

« - Je suis contente que vous soyez enfin ensemble, _commença Elia en regardant le super soldat avec sérieux._  
\- Mais ? _Fit Steve en arquant le sourcil droit._  
\- Mais sache que Leia est fragile sentimentalement, même si elle montre le contraire, _continua Elia, toujours aussi sérieusement._ Je sais que tu es un homme bien et fiable mais prend soin d'elle et de votre fille, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Steve ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête face à la demande de sa belle-sœur. Evidemment, bien avant de se mettre en couple avec Leia, il s'était promit intérieurement de prendre soin d'elle et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Et maintenant qu'il était en couple avec elle et que c'était aussi son enfant, il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps silencieux car Leia finit par les rejoindre avec un tupperware remplit de profiteroles dans les mains et une dans la bouche.

« - Evite de trop manger sinon tu n'auras plus de place pour le dîner, _sourit Steve en prenant le tupperware._  
\- D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait que vous ne soyez pas à New Haven ? _S'enquit Elia avec curiosité._  
\- J'ai envie de faire les boutiques pour notre petite princesse, _sourit Leia en caressant son ventre._ D'ailleurs, la petite princesse aimerait bien avoir une profiterole, _ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Steve._  
\- Une dernière, _fit ce dernier en lui tendant la dite profiterole._ »

Pour seule réponse, Leia enfourna d'un seul coup la pâtisserie dans sa bouche, entraînant un rire de la part d'Elia. Le couple finit par dire au revoir aux mariés et ils repartirent pour le centre-ville de New-York, Leia ayant décidé de prendre le volant.

« - Je ne pense pas que cela soit prudent que tu conduises, _dit tout de même Steve alors que Leia quittait la propriété de sa sœur._  
\- Tant que j'arrive à voir mes pieds, je peux conduire, _lui apprit l'aînée des Stark en le regardant rapidement._ Puis je connais New-York bien mieux que toi, surtout en ce qui concerne les magasins de vêtements, _ajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la route._ »

Effectivement, ils ne mirent qu'une demi-heure a arrivé à l'appartement secret -mais pas si secret que ça- de Steve, grâce aux raccourcis de Leia. Cette dernière alla se garer dans le garage sous-terrain et c'est dans le silence qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Leia noua son bras à celui de Steve et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du super soldat, la fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir. Le couple sortit de l'ascenseur et ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de rentrer dans l'appartement de Steve.

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, Leia enleva son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures avant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé. Steve la redressa le temps de s'asseoir sur le canapé à son tour avant de poser la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

« - Que dirais-tu de faire une petite sieste avant que l'on court faire les magasins ? _Proposa Steve en caressant les cheveux de Leia._  
\- J'aimerai bien te dire oui mais si je fais une petite sieste, je n'aurai pas la motivation de faire les boutiques, _sourit-elle en le regardant._ »

Steve sourit à son tour et ils restèrent quelques minutes sur le canapé, profitant simplement du moment. Ils finirent par se lever et Leia remit ses chaussures et son manteau avant de sortir de l'appartement en compagnie de Steve.

Connaissant le trafic routier du centre-ville de New-York, les deux futurs parents décidèrent de marcher au lieu de prendre la voiture. Et intérieurement, Leia se félicita d'avoir opté pour des baskets.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les rues new-yorkaises, sans que personnes ne les remarques, à leur plus grand soulagement. Seulement, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la première boutique pour enfant, la vendeuse stoppa tout mouvement et les fixa du regard.

Bien que gêné du regard insistant de la vendeuse, les futurs parents arpentèrent tout de même les rayons, prenant ce qu'il leur convenait. Ce qui revenait à pas grand-chose. Enfin, Leia trouvait le moyen de critiquer chaque vêtement ou objet que lui montrait Steve.

« - J'ai envie de rentrer, le regard de la vendeuse ne me met pas du tout à l'aise, _chuchota Leia à l'oreille du super soldat._ »

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête et, après un sourire forcé mais poli en guise d'au revoir, ils sortirent de la boutique. Sachant très bien que cela se passera pareil dans n'importe quelle boutique, les futurs parents prirent la décision de retourner à l'appartement.

« - Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu faire les magasins comme tu l'avais prévu, _soupira Steve alors que Leia alla s'asseoir sur le canapé._  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, _sourit cette dernière._ Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on commande les meubles et le reste du matériel sur internet, _ajouta-t-elle alors que Steve s'asseyait à ses côtés._  
\- Et pour les vêtements ? _S'enquit ce dernier alors que la jeune femme se blottit contre lui._  
\- Je demanderai à Elia ou à Natasha d'aller faire les boutiques tout en m'appelant en appel visio, _répondit Leia en relevant la tête pour le regarder._ »

A nouveau, Steve acquiesça et il baissa légèrement la tête pour embrasser Leia. Cette dernière répondit au baiser, qui devient vite plus intense. Emportée par son désir, la jeune femme se redressa complètement et s'installa à califourchon sur Steve, qui l'attrapa délicatement par les hanches pour la serrer contre lui.

Seulement, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller plus loin, ils furent coupés par la sonnette qui résonna dans l'appartement. Steve se détacha doucement de Leia, déçu d'avoir été interrompu, et il posa la jeune femme sur le canapé avant de se lever pour voir qui les avait déranger.

« - Tony ? _Souffla le super-soldat une fois la porte ouverte._ »

A l'entente du prénom de son père, Leia se leva du canapé et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Intérieurement, la jeune Stark se demandait comment son père pouvait savoir où ils étaient alors qu'elle avait fait en sorte de contrôler Jarvis jusqu'à demain.

« - Comment tu as su ? _Demanda Leia froidement en croisant les bras sur son ventre rond._ »

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 2261)_


	22. 20 - Vingtième Chapitre

Vingtième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 08.03.17_

Tony se trouvait toujours sur le pas de la porte, sa fille le regardant froidement. Face à ce regard, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir ici mais, quand il avait apprit que sa fille était à New-York, il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de venir la voir.

« - A moins qu'il y ait une grosse urgence qui demande le soutien de Steve, je te prierai de retourner dans ta tour, _grogna Leia sèchement._  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais à New-York ? _Demanda Tony, sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa fille._ »

Pour seule réponse, Leia grogna et alla dans la seule chambre de l'appartement. De son côté, Steve fit entrer son beau-père/coéquipier/ami, ne voulant pas que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent écouter leur conversation.

« - Désolé pour Leia, elle voulait juste être une femme enceinte tranquille qui fait ses achats, _s'excusa Steve à la place de sa compagne._ Comment tu as su que l'on était à New-York ? _S'enquit-il ensuite._ »

Tony alla pour répondre quand Leia débarqua en furie dans le salon, tablette à la main. Sans un mot, elle donna l'appareil à Steve avant de repartir dans la chambre.

Surpris, le super soldat regarda la tablette et soupira, comprenant mieux l'état de colère de la future maman. Sur la tablette, il pouvait voir une photo de Leia et lui, dans la seule boutique qu'ils avaient le courage de faire.

« - Je t'avoue que j'aurai aimé que ma fille me prévienne elle-même, _dit Tony avec ironie._  
\- Leia ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant, ni toi ni personnes d'autres, _la défendit Steve avec sérieux._  
\- Et pourquoi ma fille ne voulait-elle pas me le dire ? _Dit Tony en arquant le sourcil droit._  
\- Parce que je voulais être seule avec Steve sans que maman ou même toi ne débarque sans prévenir, comme vous le faîte déjà à New Haven, _répliqua Leia en regagnant le salon._ »

Tony regarda sa fille, légèrement blessé par ses propos. Puis, il se remémora que sa fille avait raison. Loki et lui étaient venus tous les deux ou trois jours à New Haven depuis que Steve et Leia y étaient partis. Il comprit alors que, maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple, ils avaient besoin d'intimité, et Leia encore plus.

« - Je vais retourner à la tour et faire en sorte que la photo de vous deux ne soit pas trop vu, _dit simplement Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte._ »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de sa fille ou même de Steve et il sortit de l'appartement. Il regagna rapidement le garage sous-terrain et monta à bord de son Audi.

A l'intérieur du véhicule, il y retrouva Loki, qui avait décidé de rester en bas au cas où leur fille réagirait mal. Et, à en voir la tête que faisait Tony, il semblerait que Leia ne l'avait pas accueilli les bras ouvert.

« - Les hormones de grossesses ne lui réussi pas, _dit le milliardaire, comme s'il avait entendu la réflexion interne de Loki._  
\- Et avec son caractère en plus, _souffla ce dernier en s'adossant à la portière._ Pourquoi elle ne nous as pas prévenu de sa venue ? _Ajouta-t-il avec curiosité._  
\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir débarquer sans prévenir pour qu'elle puisse passer la journée tranquillement en compagnie de Steve, _lui apprit Tony en le regardant._ »

Loki acquiesça seulement, plongeant ainsi les deux adultes dans un silence reposant. Silence qui ne dura que quelques minutes puisque Tony démarra et ils quittèrent l'immeuble.

De son côté, Leia regardait la porte par laquelle son père venait de sortir avant de se tourner vers le super soldat. Comprenant rien qu'avec son regard ce dont elle voulait, Steve ouvrit ses bras et Leia vint se blottir contre lui sans se faire prier.

« - J'ai envie de retourner à New Haven, au moins là-bas, on sera le plus loin possible de ma famille, _soupira Leia contre le torse du super soldat._  
\- Je te comprends, _dit Steve en lui caressant doucement le dos,_ mais tu voulais rester jusqu'à demain. »

Leia se détacha de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder attentivement. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient prévu de rester jusqu'à demain à New-York, mais ils avaient aussi prévu de rester incognito et de faire les boutiques pour leur fille. Alors, pourquoi ne pas changer les plans au dernier moment ?

« - Je sais, _finit par soupirer Leia._ Mais j'ai envie de retourner dans notre petit cocon de bonheur. »

Elle fit une petite moue et Steve ne put s'empêcher de céder, ce qu'il montra en soupirant légèrement. Heureuse, Leia l'embrassa sur la bouche avec ferveur. Baiser auquel répondit Steve avec autant de ferveur.

Les deux amoureux finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle et ils allèrent se préparer pour le retour à New Haven. D'un côté, Leia était triste de quitter New-York alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils y étaient mais, si son père avait pu la trouver, peut- être que Fury y arriverait à son tour. Mais elle préférait garder cette raison pour elle, histoire de ne pas inquiéter Steve.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, les futurs parents quittèrent l'appartement et rejoignirent l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le parking sous-terrain. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver leur voiture et à monter dedans, Steve prenant place au volant.

Alors que cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient sur la route, Leia se tourna légèrement sur son siège, tout en faisant attention à son ventre, pour regarder Steve.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il était concentré sur la route, il sentait le regard de Leia sur lui et il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Il aimait bien être observé par la jeune femme car dans son regard, il pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? _Finit-il par demander en la regardant brièvement._  
\- Je me disais juste que j'avais beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, _sourit Leia en caressant furtivement la joue._ Et aussi parce que ta fille commence à avoir faim, _ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire._ »

Steve lâcha un petit rire, comprenant que Leia l'avait amadoué pour arriver à son but. Voyant qu'elle avait gagné, la jeune femme embrassa la joue de Steve avant de prendre la boîte de profiteroles sous son siège.

« - Tu devrais quand même en garder pour ce soir, _dit tout de même Steve en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide._  
\- Ou je peux, une fois à New Haven, en cuisiner d'autres pour le dessert ou pour un autre moment, _répliqua Leia avant de mettre une autre profiterole dans sa bouche._ »

Steve lâcha un petit rire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route, laissant Leia manger les profiteroles. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait manger autant -merci la grossesse- alors il préférait la laisser faire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à new Haven, au plus grand soulagement de Leia qui se précipita à l'intérieur afin de vider sa vessie. Steve verrouilla la voiture et rejoignit la maison à son tour, plus lentement que la jeune femme.

« - J'ai hâte de sortir notre petite merveille de mon ventre, elle n'appuiera plus sur ma vessie comme ça, _soupira Leia en rejoignant Steve dans la cuisine._  
\- Juste pour ça ? _Se moqua ce dernier en croisant les bras sur son torse._  
\- Non, j'ai aussi très envie de la tenir dans mes bras, _sourit grandement Leia._ Il faudrait que l'on pense aux prénoms, _ajouta-t-elle avec plus de sérieux._ »

Steve acquiesça et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Leia se blottit contre le torse du super soldat et ce dernier commença à jouer avec les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, cherchant des prénoms pour leur fille. Seulement, en se rendant compte que cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'ils étaient dans le silence, Leia se redressa et regarda Steve avec attention.

« - Un problème ? _Fit ce dernier en la regardant à son tour_.  
\- Je viens juste de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas facile de trouver le prénom idéal, _soupira Leia en se frottant le front._  
\- Je pense que l'on trouvera le prénom de notre fille quand on s'y attendra le moins, _lui dit Steve en lui prenant la main._ On peut juste se poser des bases pour éviter d'en avoir trop à la fin, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Leia acquiesça et ils commencèrent à poser les bases. Leia demanda à ce que le prénom de leur fille termine par un "a" et Steve proposa que le deuxième prénom soit celui de sa mère, Sarah.

Ils posèrent encore quelques bases avant que Leia ne se lève du canapé pour aller préparer la pâte à profiteroles. De son côté, Steve alla s'asseoir sur un haut tabouret qui entourer l'îlot central de la cuisine afin de regarder sa douce pâtissait.

« - Alena ? _Proposa Steve alors que Leia mélanger la pâte à profiteroles._  
\- Non, ça ressemble trop au prénom que Loki utilise quand il se transforme en femme, _refusa Leia._ Noelia ?  
\- Trop ressemblant avec le prénom de ta sœur, _rejeta Steve comme proposition._ Il faudrait un prénom qui n'est pas commun.  
\- Nahiya, _dit Leia en mettant la pâte dans une proche à douille._  
\- C'est parfait, _fit Steve en se relevant de son tabouret._ Nahiya Sarah Rogers, _ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._  
\- Stark-Rogers, _le corrigea Leia en relevant la tête._ »

Elle aussi souriait grandement et Steve contourna l'îlot central pour venir la serrer contre lui. Ils avaient trouvé le prénom, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la petite princesse décide de venir au monde. En espérant que rien de grave n'arrive jusque là …

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 1703)_


	23. 21 - Vingt-et-unième Chapitre

Vingt-et-unième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 11.03.17_

 _ **Leia était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans une pièce complètement plongée dans le noir. Elle avait peur, elle était même terrifiée, car elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui arriver.**_

 _ **La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, aveuglant Leia se sa lumière. Seulement, même si elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, la petite fillette se colla au maximum contre le mur froid.**_

 _ **Seulement, elle fut attrapée agressivement par le bras et trainée hors de cette pièce qui, même s'il n'y avait aucunes lumières, était l'endroit le plus rassurant pour la fillette.**_

 _ **« - Laissez-moi, pleura la petite fille en se débattant violemment, je ne veux pas y aller.  
\- Tait-toi sale gamine, gronda l'homme en la giflant avec force. »**_

 _ **Les pleurs de Leia se firent plus bruyants mais elle arrêta de se débattre, sachant que cela ne changerait rien. Ils finirent par rentrer dans une pièce et Leia, en voyant ses parents devant une table d'opération, recommença à se débattre férocement.**_

 _ **L'homme qui essayait de la tenir tant bien que mal fut aidé par ses collègues et c'est à quatre qu'ils réussirent à attacher la fillette sur la table d'opération.**_

 _ **Malgré les pleurs de sa fille, le Dr Anderson posa un masque sur le visage de Leia qui, comme à son habitude, eut le temps d'apercevoir un crâne rouge avec six tentacules lui sortirent de la bouche avant de sombrer.**_

Leia se réveilla en sursaut, une main sur son ventre, et se redressa dans son lit. Elle sentit son cœur battre avec vitesse contre ses tempes et la sueur lui coulait sur le front.

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer, ce qui fonctionna au bout de quelques minutes. Seulement, sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et elle savait que, si elle se rendormait, elle en ferait à nouveau.

Se levant de son lit, elle enfila un petit gilet et sortit de sa chambre. Seulement, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour y boire un verre d'eau, elle fut intriguée en voyant une légère lumière s'échapper de la chambre de Steve par la porte entrouverte.

Curieuse, la jeune femme poussa doucement la porte et un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres en remarquant que Steve ne dormait pas. Ce dernier était occupé par son carnet à dessin.

« - Tu peux entrer, je ne vais pas te manger, _dit-il sans même relever les yeux vers toi._ »

Leia sourit simplement et entra dans la chambre, venant s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du super soldat. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et le regarda dessiner, tout en caressant son ventre de sa main.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ne dormes plus ? _Finit-il par lui demander en la regardant du coin de l'œil._  
\- J'ai fais un cauchemar, _répondit Leia en se collant un peu plus à lui._ »

Se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête, Steve posa son carnet à dessin sur sa table de nuit et ouvrit ses bras. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Leia se blottit contre son torse et, quand les bras de Steve se refermèrent sur elle, elle sut que rien ne lui arriverait.

De son côté, le super soldat ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans les cauchemars de Leia mais, sachant brièvement ce qu'elle avait vécu étant petite, il comprenait qu'elle en soit légèrement traumatiser à son réveil.

« - Tu veux en parler ? _Lui demanda Steve en lui caressant le dos._  
\- Mes rêves se ressemblent beaucoup, il y a juste la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve qui change, _répondit Leia en fermant les yeux sous les caresses._ Il n'y a que quand une personne dort avec moi que mes cauchemars ne viennent pas hanter mon sommeil, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Steve ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus fort -sans lui faire mal- contre lui. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour que Leia ne fasse plus de cauchemars.

« - Et si tu venais dormir avec moi ? _Demanda-t-il soudainement._ »

Surprise par sa proposition, Leia se redressa complètement pour mieux observer son compagnon. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble -sans compter les jours où ils s'étaient tourné autour- et elle était très tentée par sa proposition.

« - Je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps que l'on est ensemble mais j'ai envie d'être près de toi à chaque moment de la journée comme de la nuit, _commença Steve en prenant la main de Leia dans la sienne._ Mais si tu ne … _fit-il avant d'être coupé._  
\- Je veux bien que l'on dorme ensemble, _le coupa Leia avec un grand sourire._ »

Grand sourire que Steve lui rendit avec plaisir avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec amour. Baiser auquel Leia répondit avec plaisir. Les deux amoureux et futurs parents se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir, heureux et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Contrairement à plus tôt dans la nuit, Leia fut réveillée par quelques rayons du soleil ayant réussi à s'infiltrer entre les volets. Se tournant sur le côté, la jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux en sentant que la place à ses côtés était vide.

Leia se redressa dans le lit et eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'il était presque midi. _**« Visiblement, ma nuit a été plus que paisible. »**_ pensa-t-elle en se levant. S'enroulant dans un plaid gris, Leia sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où elle entendait des légers bruits.

Elle y trouva Steve en train de cuisiner pour ce midi. S'approchant doucement de lui, Leia entoura la taille du super soldat de ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser dans la nuque.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? _Demanda Steve en continuant de cuisiner._  
\- Oui, _sourit Leia en s'adossant au plan de travail pour le regarder._ Encore merci pour cette nuit, _ajouta-t-elle._  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, _sourit Steve en s'approchant de Leia._ »

Il attrapa délicatement la jeune femme par les hanches, la collant à lui autant que lui permettait le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Sourire aux lèvres, Leia entoura le cou du super soldat de ses bras, lui faisant baiser la tête afin de pouvoir l'embrasser sans difficulté.

Steve ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre au baiser de Leia mais, les futurs parents furent interrompus par la sonnerie du StarkPhone de Leia. Etant le plus près, Steve l'attrapa et lu le message que la jeune femme venait de recevoir.

« - Qui est-ce qui nous dérange ? _Demanda Leia en posant sa tête sur le torse du super soldat._  
\- Ton père nous demande de venir à New-York rapidement car il y faut qu'il nous parle, _dit Steve en regardant sa compagne._  
\- Et il ne peut pas venir jusqu'ici ? Il a oublié le chemin à prendre _? Ironisa Leia en haussant les sourcils._ »

Steve se contenta de hausser les épaules et Leia soupira. Elle embrassa le super soldat sur le bout des lèvres avant de monter à l'étage pour aller se préparer.

Leia redescendit dans la cuisine trois quart d'heure plus tard, vêtu d'un legging de grossesse gris, d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une veste en jean et d'une paire de basket blanche.

« - J'ai fais des sandwichs pour la route, _annonça Steve en brandissant un sac._ Tu es prête à y aller ? »

Pour seule réponse, Leia hocha de la tête et les futurs parents finirent par regagner la voiture. Le début du trajet se passa dans un silence reposant, Leia essayant de trouver ce que son père avait de si important à leur dire pour leur demander de revenir à New-York. De son côté, Steve se posait les mêmes questions que Leia mais il attendait que cette dernière parle en première.

« - A ton avis, pourquoi mon père n'est pas venu à New Haven pour nous parler ? _Finit par demander Leia en regardant Steve._  
\- Je ne sais pas, _soupira ce dernier en la regardant rapidement._ Mais je pense que cela doit être vraiment important pour qu'il nous fasse venir à New-York, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, _soupira Leia en caressant distraitement son ventre._ »

Steve se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Leia ne sa manifeste, entraînant un rire de la part des deux parents.

« - Heureusement que j'ai pensé à mettre le sac à tes pieds, _ria Steve alors que Leia attrapa le dit sac._  
\- Oui, heureusement, _ria la jeune femme à son tour._ »

Elle sortit deux sandwichs du sac et en tendit un à Steve avant de commencer à manger le sien. Les futurs parents continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de leur fille.

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et, à mi-chemin de New-York, Leia avait posé sa main sur la cuisse du super soldat. Et elle ne l'avait bougé qu'une fois que la Range Rover fut garé dans le garage sous-terrain de la Tour Stark.

Et la future maman fut à peine descendue de sa voiture qu'elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que celle d'Elia et Scott était garée un peu plus loin de la sienne.

« - Ma sœur est là aussi, _fit remarquer Leia à Steve une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.  
_ \- Ca doit être vraiment important, _dit ce dernier en lui prenant la main,_ alors on ferait mieux de monter. »

Leia acquiesça seulement et ils montèrent à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Et c'est toujours main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent dans le salon commun des Avengers.

En voyant sa fille sortir de l'ascenseur, Tony se précipita vers elle, oubliant la mini dispute qu'ils avaient eu trois jours plus tôt. Il l'étreignit avec force, faisant tout de même attention à son ventre et, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, Leia lui rendit son étreinte.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que je reçoive une telle étreinte ? _Demanda Leia une fois que son père l'eut lâché._  
\- On a trouvé comment réglé cette histoire avec Pepper, sans prendre en compte le secret d'Etat, _dit Elia en s'approchant de sa sœur avec son fauteuil._  
\- Je suis toute ouïe, _dit Leia en regardant sa sœur._  
\- Il faut que tu fasses une conférence de presse où tu révéleras toi-même la vérité, _annonça Tony à la place de sa fille cadette._ »

Leia leva le regard vers lui et le regard de son père fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir, rattrapé in-extremis par Steve qui était encore derrière elle.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1886)_


	24. 22 - Vingt-deuxième Chapitre

Vingt-deuxième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 11.03.17_

Steve avait allongé Leia sur le canapé avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment Tony pouvait être d'accord avec le fait que Leia révèle d'elle-même sa véritable histoire.

« - C'est une idée complètement dingue, _dit finalement Steve en regardant Tony._ Leia est enceinte et il est hors de question qu'elle fasse une conférence de presse, cela lui mettrait bien trop de pression sur les épaules, _ajouta-t-il._ Et comment ça se passera pour elle, ou même pour notre fille, quand le monde entier sera au courant de sa véritable identité ? »

Tony allait pour répondre à sa question mais il se retient en voyant le regard noir que lui adresser le super soldat. Ce dernier allait pour continuer sa tirade quand il remarqua que Leia commençait à se réveiller.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement ses yeux, la luminosité de la pièce étant beaucoup trop forte. Une fois qu'elle les eut ouverts en entier, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine soucieuse au dessus d'elle.

« - Je me suis évanouie ? _Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.  
_ \- Oui, _sourit doucement Steve en lui caressant la joue._ »

Leia lui rendit son sourire avant de se redresser, aidé par le super soldat. Assise sur le canapé, elle regarda successivement son père et sa sœur, se rappelant le pourquoi de sa présence à New-York.

« - C'est non, le devança Leia en voyant son père ouvrir la bouche. Je ne ferai aucune conférence de presse, _ajouta-t-elle._ Trouver une autre idée.  
\- C'est la seule qui nous permet d'éviter le procès et une pression médiatique encore plus intense, _dit Elia en s'approchant du canapé._ »

Leia regarda sa sœur mais le regard de cette dernière montrait clairement que l'aîné des Stark n'arriverait pas à encaisser la pression médiatique si elle attaqué clairement Pepper Potts en justice. Mais avec sa grossesse, réussira-t-elle à vivre avec la pression médiatique qu'elle aurait après sa conférence de presse.

Leia détourna son regard de celui de sa sœur et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Steve. Elle y voyait clairement qu'il était contre la conférence de presse mais si c'était vraiment le seul moyen pour qu'ils puissent vivre pleinement la fin de la grossesse mais aussi l'arrivée de leur fille ?

« - Je pense que Steve et moi devrions en discuter en privé avant de prendre une quelconque décision, _finir par dire Leia en reportant son regard sur son père._ »

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, se retenant de faire une remarque, et il se contenta de hocher la tête. Aidée du super soldat, Leia se releva du canapé et ils allèrent dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec son départ pour New Haven.

La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit et regarda Steve faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle comprenait qu'il était inquiet par rapport à la conférence de presse mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Elle aussi ne trouvait pas d'autres moyens qu'une conférence, n'ayant pas le cœur à faire un procès, surtout dans son état.

En se rendant compte qu'elle restait silencieuse, Steve arrêta de marcher et vint s'asseoir à côté de la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui tourna la tête pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? _Demanda-t-il avec sérieux._  
\- Je pense que la conférence de presse est la bonne solution, _répondit doucement Leia._ »

A sa réponse, les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent et il lâcha le visage de la jeune femme. Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi la conférence de presse était la bonne solution. Il était même surpris que Leia soit pour, elle qui détester évoquer son passé, enfin ce qu'elle se rappelait ou ce qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars.

« - Je sais que tu es contre mais … _commença Leia._  
\- Evidemment que je suis contre ! _La coupa vivement Steve en se levant._ Si tu révèle de toi-même qui es réellement tes géniteurs, tu ne seras plus regarder de la même façon dans la rue, _s'expliqua-t-il._  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'étais regarder comment dans la rue ? _S'exclama Leia en se levant à son tour._ Les gens ne m'ont jamais dévisagé avec de la gentillesse pour la simple raison que j'étais la fille de Tony Stark, que tout m'était donné avec facilité parce que mon père était milliardaire, que j'étais un monstre car j'étais beaucoup trop intelligente pour une fillette de six ans et j'en passe, _ajouta-t-elle avec colère._ Alors que le monde sache ou non que je sois la fille biologique de deux montres ou non, ça ne changera pas leur regard sur moi. »

Steve garda les sourcils froncés, toujours posté sur ses décisions. Cette conférence de presse était une mauvaise idée mais Leia ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« - Est-ce que tu penses à notre fille dans tout ça ? _Demanda le super soldat en essayant de ne pas montrer sa colère._ Tu vis une grossesse en accélérée et, à chaque émotions fortes, tu t'évanouies. Que se passera-t-il quand la pression médiatique sera beaucoup trop forte pour toi ? Tu pourrais faire une fausse couche ou accoucher prématurément, _termina-t-il._ »

Leia souffla avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait avec Steve et elle n'aimait pas ça. Seulement, elle voulait faire cette conférence de presse.

Alors qu'elle se caressait le ventre, elle sentit sa fille lui donnait un coup, comme si Nahiya lui montrait qu'elle était d'accord avec sa mère. Et la décision de Leia fut prise. Quoiqu'en pense Steve, elle allait faire la conférence de presse.

« - Oui je pense à notre fille et c'est pour elle que je fais ça, pour qu'elle puisse être tranquille en grandissant, _dit Leia en continuant à caresser son ventre._ Je vais dire à mon père que je suis pour la conférence de presse afin qu'il puisse l'organiser rapidement, _ajouta-t-elle en se relevant._ »

Elle n'attendit aucunes réponses de la part de Steve qu'elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle fut à peine arrivée dans celui-ci que son père se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit pour se diriger vers elle.

« - Je vais faire la conférence de presse, _l'informa Leia._ Mais, à la moindre remarque ou question que je trouverai déplacé, je veux que le journaliste soit mit dehors sans perdre de temps c'est clair ? _Imposa-t-elle avec sérieux._ »

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête avant de serrer rapidement sa fille contre lui. Alors qu'il la lâchait, il vit Steve se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers l'ascenseur, dans lequel il entra sans un regard en arrière. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui permit au milliardaire de se rendre compte qu'il avait été le seul à le remarquer.

« - Il n'a pas accepté ta décision ? _Demanda discrètement Tony à sa fille.  
_ \- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, _répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire._ »

Tony lui rendit son léger sourire et père et fille se dirigèrent vers les autres pour leur faire part de la décision de Leia. Il laissa l'aîné rejoindre sa petite sœur avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour passer quelques coups de téléphone pour mettre en place la conférence de presse.

Steve, de son côté, était descendu dans la salle d'entraînement afin d'évacuer sa colère contre des sacs de sable. Il savait que Leia était têtue mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

Alors qu'il raccrochait un nouveau sac, il sentit une présence dans son dos et Steve se tendit. La personne derrière lui ne lui semblait pas hostile mais il préférait comme même rester sur ses gardes, au cas où.

« - Ce n'est que moi, _fit la personne en voyant les muscles dorsales du super soldat se tendre._ »

Reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami, Steve lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se retourna pour faire face à Bucky. Les deux amis se firent une accolade avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à New-York ? _Demanda Steve en regardant son meilleur ami._  
\- Je voulais voir mon meilleur ami, _répondit Bucky avec un sourire en coin._ Que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu défoules sur autant sacs de sable ? »

En effet, sur le sol devant eux, se trouvait au moins cinq sacs de sable presque vidé. Face à ça, Steve grimaça et se passe une main dans la nuque avec gêne.

Au même moment, Leia entra dans la salle d'entraînement et se stoppa net en voyant que Steve n'était pas seul. Elle reconnu facilement le Sergent Barnes, plus connu sous le nom du Soldat de l'Hiver, mais elle ne fit aucunes remarques.

De son côté, Steve s'était levé au même moment où la jeune Stark avait débarqué dans la salle d'entraînement. Et le super soldat avait vite été suivit par son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ventre légèrement arrondi de la jeune femme mais aussi pourquoi Steve avait réagi aussi rapidement à la vue de la future mère.

« - Leia, je te présente le sergent James Barnes, _le présenta le super soldat alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur de la jeune femme._  
\- Enchanté, _dit Bucky en lui tendant une main._  
\- De même, _sourit légèrement Leia en la lui serrant._  
\- Tu venais pour quelque chose de précis ? _Demanda Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse._ »

Au fond de lui, il espérait que Leia lui annonce qu'elle avait refusé de faire une conférence de presse et qu'elle lui présente des excuses. Mais en voyant les yeux de Leia, le super soldat comprit qu'elle allait lui dire autre chose que ce qu'il attendait.

« - Je voulais te prévenir que la conférence de presse aura lieu dans deux jours à la Tour Stark et je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on reparte à New Haven qu'après la conférence, _annonça Leia en le regardant fixement._ »

Pour seule réponse, Steve se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner taper contre un sac de sable. Ne comprenant pas le comportement de son meilleur ami, Bucky se tourna vers Leia mais cette dernière lui lança un petit sourire triste avant de sortir de la salle d'entraînement.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? _Demanda Bucky en s'approchant de son meilleur ami._ »

Steve soupira et, pour la deuxième fois, alla s'asseoir sur le banc, suivit de son meilleur ami. Le beau blond se passa plusieurs fois les mains sur le visage avant de commencer à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Leia à New-York.

« - Donc tu vas bientôt devenir papa et tu es en colère contre la mère de cet enfant, qui est aussi ta petite-amie ? _S'enquit Bucky, une fois que Steve eut finit de tout raconté._  
\- Tout à fait, _acquiesça le super soldat._ »

Super soldat qui se prit une légère tape derrière la tête par son meilleur ami. Steve regarda le Soldat de l'Hiver avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un geste de ce dernier.

« - Tu es un idiot, Steven Rogers, soupira _James en se levant du banc._  
\- Pourquoi ? _Fit le blond en se levant lui aussi._  
\- Parce qu'au lieu de soutenir la femme que tu aimes dans cette situation, qui est difficile pour elle, tu lui tournes le dos, _expliqua Bucky en le regardant._ Alors au lieu de taper dans des sacs de sable, tu devrais être à ses côtés pour la soutenir, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Sans attendre de réponse de son meilleur ami, Bucky quitta la pièce lui aussi, laissant le blond perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier, une fois seul, se rendit compte que l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver avait raison, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas maintenant. Il devait d'abord se calmer.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 2019)_


	25. 23 - Vingt-troisième Chapitre

Vingt-troisième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 13.03.17_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Leia avait prit la décision de faire la conférence de presse et l'ambiance entre les deux futurs parents était complètement froide. Enfin, seulement du côté de Leia.

En effet, Steve avait tenté de s'excuser à plusieurs reprises durant ces deux jours auprès de Leia mais cette dernière ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui parler qu'elle s'en allait dans une autre pièce. Elle avait même décidé de rendormir avec Ethan pour éviter les cauchemars.

Pendant ces deux jours, le super soldat avait pu compter sur le soutien de son meilleur ami mais le blond devait avouer que de ne plus avoir à ses côtés était assez difficile pour lui.

Steve se trouvait actuellement dans la salle d'entraînement, se défoulant -comme à son habitude- sur des sacs de sables. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à ce que Loki entre dans la pièce.

Surpris de voir la "mère" de la femme qu'il aimait, Steve se retourna complètement et observa le dieu nordique s'approchait de lui. Loki, de son côté, regardait le super soldat sans rien dire, attendant que Steve parle en premier.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? _Demanda le blond en croisant les bras.  
_ \- La conférence de presse va bientôt commencer, _lui répondit simplement Loki._ Je pensai que vous aimerez être auprès de Leia, malgré le comportement qu'a ma fille envers vous depuis deux jours, a _jouta-t-il avec sérieux._ »

Steve souffla et se passa une main dans la nuque. En le voyant aussi gênée, Loki eut un sourire en coin, reconnaissant que sa fille avait trouvé un homme bien.

« - Elle s'est enfermée dans votre chambre et ne veut pas en sortir, _lui apprit Loki avec sérieux._ Son père et Natasha ont tenté par tous les moyens mais elle refuse de quitter la pièce, _ajouta-t-il devant le regard surpris du super soldat._ »

Ce dernier comprit rapidement où voulait en venir le dieu de la malice et il sortit de la salle d'entraînement, suivi par Loki. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur en silence afin de regagner l'étage où Steve résidait avant de partir pour New Haven.

Arrivé devant la chambre, ils trouvèrent Tony et Natasha, mais aussi Clint et Bruce, qui s'étaient rajoutés au deux premiers pour faire sortir Leia.

« - Notre sauveur, _souffla Tony en voyant Steve._ »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas au milliardaire et ses coéquipiers lui firent de la place face à la porte. Posant une main sur la poignée, Steve donna trois petits coups.

« - Leia, c'est moi, _souffla le super soldat, l'oreille collé contre la porte._ »

Il entendit de légers bruits provenir de l'autre côté puis le verrou s'ouvrir. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut, Steve se retrouva enfermé dans la chambre à son tour.

Une fois remis de la surprise, il remarqua que Leia faisait les cent pas, une main sur son ventre. Et rien qu'à cette posture, Steve pouvait clairement deviner que la jeune femme commencer à angoisser pour la conférence de presse.

Voulant la rassurer, Steve amorça un pas en direction de Leia mais cette dernière le stoppa net en venant se blottir contre lui. Une étreinte à laquelle Steve répondit rapidement en serrant la jeune femme contre son torse.

« - Tu avais raison, cette conférence de presse est une mauvaise idée, _soupira Leia contre lui._ J'aurai dû t'écouter et refusai cette idée, au moins on serait tranquillement à New Haven à l'heure qu'il est. »

Face à ces paroles, Steve fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas la femme qu'il lui avait tenu tête deux jours plus tôt.

« - Arrête, c'est moi qui avait tort en disant que cette conférence de presse était une mauvaise idée, _dit Steve en écartant Leia de lui pour la regarder._ Tu es une femme forte et tu seras une mère formidable. C'est pour ça que tu vas affronter cette conférence de presse la tête haute et je serai à tes côtés, d'accord ? _L'encouragea-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe._ »

Les larmes aux yeux, Leia acquiesça de la tête et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Steve. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi intimes, et les deux futurs parents se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Une des mains de Steve rejoignirent celle de Leia sur le ventre de cette dernière tandis que les deux adultes se regardaient dans les yeux en souriant. Seulement, ils furent interrompus par des coups répétitifs contre la porte et la voix de Tony leur parvint sans mal.

« - Il faudrait vous dépêchez, la conférence de presse va bientôt commencer, _dit le milliardaire de l'autre côté._  
\- Tu seras présent ? _Demanda Leia d'une petite voix._  
\- Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, _répondit Steve avant de lui embrasser le front._ »

Les futurs parents se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Leia souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant de déverrouiller la porte. Et Steve eut la bonne idée de tirer Leia contre lui car Tony enta avec fracas dans la chambre.

« - C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? _Souffla le génie en regardant sa fille._  
\- Oui, _acquiesça Leia en croisant ses doigts à ceux de Steve._ »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et tous montèrent dans l'ascenseur, chacun voulant apporter à Leia son soutien. La jeune femme, quant à elle, s'était blottie contre Steve, qui lui caressait le dos pour la rassurer.

Arrivé à la salle de réunion, Leia prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce la tête haute et ne prêtant pas attention aux journalistes qui étaient dans la pièce.

Elle s'assit au centre de la table, Steve et Tony venant s'asseoir de chaque côté d'elle tandis que Natasha se placer derrière la jeune femme, une aura menaçante émanant d'elle.

Pour essayer de se détendre, outre que la main de Steve sur sa cuisse, Leia but son verre d'eau cul sec avant de faire signe aux journalistes que la conférence de presse pouvait commencer.

Une jeune femme blonde fut la première à se lever et Tony avala de travers sa salive en la reconnaissant. Leia, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement, sachant très bien que la journaliste en question était surtout connue pour ses scoops à scandale.

« - Christine Everhart, de _**Vanity Fair**_ , que pensez-vous des informations fourni par Mlle Potts à la presse ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en regardant Leia._  
\- Je pense que Mlle Potts n'aurait pas du fournir ces informations sur moi à la presse, _répondit calmement Leia en regardant la journaliste._ Mais bon, chaque personne aime avoir son moment de popularité, _ajouta-t-elle avec un grand -et faux- sourire._  
\- Sam Peters, du _**New-York Times**_ , _se présenta un homme en se levant,_ cela veut-il dire que Mlle Potts dit la vérité concernant vos parents biologiques ? _Demanda-t-il avec sérieux._ »

Leia échangea un rapide regard avec son père, qui lui adressa un sourire confiant, avant de prendre une grande respiration pour répondre.

« - En effet, Mlle Potts dit la vérité en ce qui concerne mes parents biologiques, _avoua Leia._ »

A ces mots, les journalistes s'enflammèrent et Natasha se rapprocha de Leia, au cas où quelque chose de mal se produirait.

« - Simon Smith, du _**Daily News**_ _, fit un autre journaliste en se levant,_ donc vous confirmez n'être qu'une expérience de laboratoire ? »

A sa question, Leia contracta la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de répondre violemment. Mais elle finit par se détendre grâce aux caresses que Steve lui prodiguait sur sa cuisse.

« - Disons que mes géniteurs avaient besoin d'un cobaye pour leurs expériences et que ça soit tombée sur moi, _déclara Leia avec sérieux,_ mais le fait est que j'ai été élevé par deux magnifiques personnes, ce qui fait de moi une femme et non une expérience de laboratoire comme vous le dîtes, _ajouta-t-elle plus froidement._ »

Les journalistes posèrent quelques questions sans importance, demandant surtout comment Tony en été venu à l'adopter ou comment elle vivait avec le fait d'avoir subi beaucoup d'opération étant jeune. Mais au plus profond d'elle, Leia avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer.

« - Qui est le père de l'enfant que vous portez ? _Demanda une journaliste brune avec un air hautain._  
\- Vous êtes ? _Répliqua Tony en fronçant les sourcils._  
\- Caroline Parks, rédactrice en chef au _**New-York Post**_ , _se présenta-t-elle, toujours hautaine._ Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question Mlle Stark ou alors vous êtes comme votre père, une femme qui joue de ses charmes pour avoir n'importe qui dans son lit et que vous ne vous souvenez même plus de leur nom, _ajouta-t-elle avec un rire mesquin._ »

Leia serra les poings sous la colère mais elle se calma tout aussi vite en sentant un coup de sa fille. Et c'est ceci qui la ramenèrent au pourquoi elle avait accepté cette conférence de presse, pour le futur bien-être et la sécurité de sa fille. Seulement, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle fut prise par surprise par Steve.

« - Je suis le père de l'enfant que porte Leia Stark, _fit ce dernier en se levant._ La conférence est terminée. »

Sous les flashs des photographes, Steve attrapa délicatement Leia par la main pour l'aider à se lever et ils sortirent de la salle de conférence, laissant Tony s'occuper des journalistes.

Les futurs parents furent les seuls à monter dans l'ascenseur, les autres comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seulement tout les deux pour le moment.

« - Pourquoi tu as répondu à sa question ? _Demanda finalement Leia en s'adossant à la paroi de l'ascenseur._  
\- Elle m'a énervé avec sa réflexion, comme quoi tu étais comme ton père et que tu avais de nombreuses conquêtes, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que c'était moi le père, _lui expliqua Steve avec un petit sourire._ »

Leia lui rendit son petit sourire et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Steve ne tarda pas à refermer ses bras sur elle et ils restèrent enlacèrent jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Ils allèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Steve, là où Leia s'était enfermée plus tôt dans la journée, et cette dernière alla s'allonger sur le lit. La nuit dernière avait été courte, entre Nahiya qui bougeait beaucoup dans le ventre de sa mère et le stress de cette dernière pour la conférence de presse, alors Leia ne tarda pas à se faire rattraper par le sommeil.

Steve, quant à lui, vint s'allonger délicatement à côté de sa compagne et, alors qu'il la regardait dormir, il se mit à penser à ce que serait leur vie une fois que Nahiya sera née. Ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres et ses pensées qu'il finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1841)_


	26. 24 - Vingt-quatrième Chapitre

Vingt-quatrième Chapitre

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 15.03.17_

Deux autres jours étaient passés depuis la conférence de presse et Leia n'avait pas quitté l'étage qu'occuper Steve. Elle ne voulait pas sortir dans la rue, sachant très bien que la nouvelle comme quoi la fille d'Iron Man était enceinte de Captain America avait fait le tour du monde.

Allongé sur le canapé du salon, Leia était en train de regarder le plafond, tout en caressant son ventre, quand Loki entra dans la pièce. Il soupira en voyant que sa fille n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était venu la voir, une heure plus tôt, et alla s'asseoir sur la petite table.

« - Tu comptes passer ta journée sur ce canapé ? _Lui demanda-t-il, une légère inquiétude se faisant entendre dans sa voix._  
\- C'est dans mes projets, _répondit simplement Leia sans même le regarder._ »

Loki comprenait que sa fille avait besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il s'était passé à la conférence de presse mais Leia devait se montrer forte au lieu de se morfondre sur elle-même, comme elle était en train de le faire.

« - Rester sur ce canapé à regarder le plafond ne va pas effacer la conférence de presse et ce qui s'y est dit, _commença Loki avec sérieux._ Il faut que tu te battes parce que, pour le moment, ce sont les journalistes et Pepper qui gagne, pas toi, _termina-t-il._ »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de sa fille qu'il se leva de la petite table et sortit du salon. Plus loin dans le couloir, Steve et Tony étaient en train de discuter du cas de Leia quand Loki les rejoignit.

« - Elle n'a toujours pas bougé du canapé ? _Demanda Steve en regardant Loki.  
_ \- Non, _répondit ce dernier en soupirant._  
\- Peut-être qu'un retour à New Haven lui ferait du bien, _proposa Tony, les bras croisés contre son torse._ »

Loki et Steve le regardèrent avec surprise, le deuxième se traitant intérieurement d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. New Haven avait un effet bénéfique sur Leia, il avait pût le voir quand ils y étaient, alors Steve n'était pas du tout contre l'idée d'y retourner.

« - Reste plus qu'à savoir si Leia acceptera de repartir maintenant, _soupira Steve en regardant les futurs grands-parents._ Surtout que, d'après Bruce, la grossesse de Leia semble avancer plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, _ajouta-t-il avec sérieux._ »

Les trois adultes continuèrent à discuter de la grossesse tandis que Leia, bien qu'elle n'ait pas bougé du canapé, écoutait tout de leur conversation.

Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tout le monde savait à propos de sa grossesse, mais aussi de sa vie entière, que Leia ne bougeait pas du canapé -comme le supposait les autres-. Mais aussi parce que Bruce lui avait confié qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse moins d'effort si elle ne voulait pas accoucher brusquement, car le bébé grandissait plus rapidement que prévu.

Seulement, elle avait peur de le dire à qui que ce soit. Enfin, elle avait surtout peur de le dire à Steve pour qu'il la couve encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées quand le père de sa fille entra dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se répercuta sur les lèvres de Leia, qui se redressa pour que Steve puisse venir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Quand ce fut fait, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux de bonheur, en sentant les doigts du super soldat le caresser le dos de haut en bas.

« - Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, _dit Leia en gardant les yeux fermés._ »

Elle sentit Steve se tendre contre elle mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle pendant qu'elle lui annonçait qu'il se pourrait qu'elle accouche plus tôt.

« - Je sais que tu trouves ça inquiétant que je ne bouge pas du canapé depuis la conférence de presse mais il n'y pas que ça en fait, _commença Leia en se redressant pour le regarder._  
\- Il y a un problème avec la grossesse ? _Demanda Steve avec inquiétude.  
_ \- Nahiya grandit plus vite que prévu dans mon ventre et Bruce a peur que, si je fais trop de mouvements brusque, j'accouche plus tôt, _lui avoua Leia avec sérieux._ »

Sur le coup de cette nouvelle, Steve se leva du canapé et entreprit de faire les cents pas devant Leia, qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. La pièce était plongée dans le silence et le super soldat continuait toujours ses allers-retours.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? _Finit par demander Steve en s'agenouillant face à Leia._  
\- Parce que je voulais prendre le temps de digérer avant de te l'annoncer, _répondit calmement Leia, une main posé sur son ventre._ Et je ne voulais pas que toute la Tour me couve encore plus, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Steve eut un petit sourire à cette phrase et il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, ré-attirant Leia contre lui. Il comprenait pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt et il sût que repartir à New Haven était la solution idéale.

« - On ne va rien dire à personne sur l'avancée rapide de ta grossesse et on va retourner à New Haven, _commença Steve en lui caressant les cheveux._ On fera croire à tes parents que l'on veut être seuls afin de se préparer à l'arrivée de Nahiya, tout en demandant à Bruce de rester discret quand il viendra t'ausculter, _termina-t-il d'une voix douce."_

Leia ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête. La fatigue la rattrapa rapidement et, se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur de Steve, la jeune femme finit par s'assoupir.

Quand elle se réveilla, deux-trois heures plus tard, Leia était seule sur le canapé mais, en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, elle garda son calme. Se levant doucement, elle rejoignit a pièce adjacente au salon et sourit en voyant que Steve était en train de préparer le repas de ce soir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon ? _Demanda Leia en allant l'enlacer par derrière.  
_ \- Des lasagnes au saumon, _répondit Steve en tournant rapidement la tête pour lui embrasser le front._ Tu t'es bien reposée ? _Ajouta-t-il en continuant le plat._  
\- Oui, _sourit Leia en allant s'asseoir autour de l'îlot de la cuisine._ Tu as prévenu mes parents pour notre retour à New Haven ?  
\- Oui, _acquiesça Steve en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle._ »

Leia ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, et les futurs parents continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de l'arrivée de leur fille.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à table, ils furent surprit de voir Ethan les rejoindre, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Leia regarda son meilleur ami avec un air circonspect tandis que Steve sortait une troisième assiette.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ? _Demanda Leia alors qu'ils passaient tout les trois à table._  
\- J'ai passé la journée avec un homme génial, c'est tout, _répondit Ethan en haussant les épaules._ »

Seulement, son sourire s'agrandit plus qu'il ne le pouvait déjà et cela titilla la curiosité de Leia. Les seules fois où elle voyait Ethan avec un si grand sourire, c'était les fois où il reprenait contact avec son ex, Jordan.

« - Tu as revu Jordan ? _S'enquit Leia avec un air sérieux._ »

Comprenant qu'elle l'avait démasqué, Ethan perdit son sourire et baissa la tête sur son assiette. Steve, quant à lui, regardait Leia qui semblait tuer son meilleur ami du regard.

« - Il a changé, _finit par dire Ethan en relevant la tête pour regarder la future maman dans les yeux._  
\- Comme la dernière fois, avant que tu finisses à l'hôpital avec trois côtes et le genou droit fracturé ? _Ricana Leia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._  
\- Ca ne se terminera pas comme ça, cette fois, _la contredit Ethan._  
\- Tu ne diras pas la même chose quand tu te retrouveras à l'hôpital, encore une fois, _répliqua Leia avec froideur._ »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Leia commença à manger son assiette de salade, l'air de rien. Seulement, elle sentait le regard pesant de Steve sur elle, ce qui la dérangeait légèrement.

Prenant son assiette dans les mains, Leia se leva de table et alla dans sa chambre. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était protéger Ethan de Jordan, et tant pis si Steve ne comprenait pas ses motivations, elle le ferait comme même.

De leur côté, le super soldat soupira avant de regarder le meilleur ami de la future maman, attendant qu'il se livre de lui-même. Leia avait peut-être était dure dans ses propos, mais elle devait avoir ses raisons et Steve voulait les connaître avant de faire quoique ce soit.

« - Jordan est le premier petit-ami que j'ai eu, après avoir fait mon coming-out, _commença Ethan en jouant avec sa fourchette._ Au début, tout était beau et rose entre nous puis Jordan a commencé à montrer des signes de violences envers moi. Au début, c'était juste des petits coups, alors je ne disais rien mais un soir, il a été bien trop loin et Leia m'a retrouvé devant chez elle, ensanglanté et inconscient, _continua-t-il avec le regard perdu dans le vide._ Je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital avec Leia à mon chevet. Seulement, à chaque fois que Jordan revient dans ma vie, en disant qu'il a changé, je le crois et je retombe pour lui, _soupira-t-il de tristesse._  
\- Et tu penses qu'il a vraiment changé ? _S'enquit Steve, touché par l'histoire.  
_ \- Oui, _répondit sincèrement Ethan en le regardant avec peine._ J'ai la certitude qu'il a changé.  
\- Très bien, je vais aller parler à Leia dans ce cas et essayer de la faire changer d'avis, _dit Steve en se levant._ »

Ethan le remercia d'un sourire et le super soldat regagna sa chambre, où il savait qu'il trouverait Leia. En entrant dans la pièce, il la trouva assise en tailleur sur le lit, son assiette vide par terre, et une tablette dans les mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Steve en allant s'asseoir sur le lit._  
\- J'essaie de savoir ce que Jordan a fait avant de revenir vers Ethan, _répondit Leia sans même lever les yeux de sa tablette_. »

Steve soupira intérieurement, se disant qu'il allait être difficile de faire changer d'avis Leia. Cette dernière comprit bien vite pourquoi Steve était venu la rejoindre alors, elle mit de côté la tablette pour regarder le super soldat.

« - Il y a un problème ? _Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux._  
\- Ethan m'a raconté son histoire avec Jordan, _commença Steve avec douceur._ Et ton meilleur ami a la certitude qu'il a changé.  
\- Comme d'habitude, _soupira Leia en se pinçant l'arrête de nez._ Mais moi, j'ai la certitude que Jordan ne changera jamais. »

Steve la regarda avec attention, cherchant un moyen pour qu'elle change d'avis. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait que si Leia ne lâchait pas l'affaire sur une personne, c'est qu'elle avait raison. **_« Comme pour Pepper. »_ **se souvint-il. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se fier qu'au jugement d'Ethan ou de Leia, il devait faire son propre opinion.

« - Et si on invitait Jordan à dîner avant que nous retournons à New Haven ? _Proposa Steve en sortant de ses pensées._ Comme ça, tu pourras voir en vrai s'il a vraiment changé et moi, je pourrai me faire mon propre avis sur lui, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Et s'il s'avère que j'ai raison ? _Fit Leia en arquant le sourcil droit.  
_ \- Dans ce cas, on parlera tout les deux à Ethan et on essayera de le faire changer complètement d'avis sur Jordan, avant de tout faire pour que ce dernier ne revienne pas dans la vie de ton meilleur ami, _lui apprit Steve avec un petit sourire._ »

Leia lui rendit son sourire et Steve se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme était soulagée de le savoir à moitié de son côté mais elle redoutait un dîner avec Jordan.

Elle connaissait ce dernier et elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle s'énerve. Mais elle allait devoir prendre sur elle car rien qu'un petit énervement, pouvait la faire accoucher plus tôt.

« - On ferait mieux d'aller prévenir Ethan que Jordan est invité à dîner demain soir, _finit par dire Steve sans lâcher Leia pour autant._  
\- On pourrait faire passer pour un dîner de famille ? _Fit cette dernière en se redressant pour le regarder._ Avec mon père, Loki et Peter, je ne risque pas de sauter par dessus la table pour taper Jordan, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire._ »

Steve lâcha un petit rire à son tour mais acquiesça tout de même à la proposition de Leia. Lui aussi savait qu'avec Tony et Loki, Leia se tiendrait à carreau. Puis ils ne seront pas trop de trois pour la retenir s'il le fallait.

« - Mais tu as interdiction de demander à Peter de le frapper à ta place, _la prévint Steve._ »

Leia eut une moue boudeuse, finissant par abdiquer, les futurs parents finirent par rire. Laissant la jeune femme se reposer, Steve sortit de la chambre et alla regagner la cuisine.

Ethan avait tout débarrassé et le super soldat lui en fut reconnaissant. Il trouva le meilleur ami de sa compagne assit autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine, en train de taper quelque chose à l'ordinateur. _**« Sûrement un dossier pour Tony. »**_ pensa Steve en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme.

« - J'ai trouvé un compromis pour encourager Leia à changer d'avis sur Jordan, _fit le super soldat avec sérieux._  
\- Et quel est-il ? _S'enquit Ethan en fermant son ordinateur pour regarder le super soldat._  
\- Demain soir, Jordan est invité à un dîner de famille, auquel participera Tony, Loki et Peter, _lui apprit Steve._ Leia a promis de se tenir à carreaux et de ne pas demander à Peter de le frapper à sa place, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Très bien, _dit Ethan en se levant du haut tabouret._ Je vais rentrer chez moi et en profiter pour tenir informer Jordan. »

Steve acquiesça et Ethan quitta l'étage où vivait le couple, ordinateur sous le bras et téléphone à l'oreille. Le futur papa, quant à lui, éteignit toutes les lumières et rejoignit la chambre conjugale.

Leia dormait déjà, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, alors Steve essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit en allant prendre sa douche. Celle-ci terminé, il enfila un bas de pyjama et alla s'allonger auprès de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à se blottir contre lui et, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle laissa échapper un "je t'aime", qui laissa Steve pantois.

« - Je t'aime aussi, _finit-il par dire en resserrant son étreinte sur Leia._ »

Un sourire aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux et finit par rejoindre le pays des rêves à son tour.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Word : 2599)_


	27. 25 - Vingt-cinquième Chapitre (Part1)

Vingt-cinquième Chapitre - Première Partie

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 16.03.17_

Le lendemain matin, quand Steve se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Avisant l'heure -trop matinale pour Leia-, le super soldat sortit du lit et, après avoir enfilé un t-shirt, quitta la chambre.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il fut surprit de voir que le petit-déjeuner était préparé et mit sur la table. Leia, quant à elle, était assise autour de l'îlot central, un écran tactile -comme ceux que Tony utilisait- devant elle.

D'un pas doux, Steve s'approcha de sa bien aimée et l'enlaça par derrière. Si Leia sursauta au début, elle se détendit bien vite en reconnaissant l'étreinte de Steve. Elle se retourna sur son tabouret comme elle le pouvait et posa sa tête sur le torse musclé du super soldat.

« - Tu t'es réveillée de bonne heure contrairement à ton habitude, _fit remarquer Steve en lui embrassant le front.  
_ \- Je n'arrivai plus à dormir alors je me suis levée pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, _dit Leia en relevant la tête pour le regarder._ »

Steve la regarda avec attention, trouvant cela bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas restée au lit, à attendre qu'il se réveille à son tour.

« - Tu as continué tes recherches sur Jordan, _dit-il comme une évidence.  
_ \- Bien sûr que oui, _répondit Leia en haussant les épaules._ Je veux avoir toutes les cartes en main pour le repas de ce soir. J'en ai aussi profité pour prévenir mes parents et Peter qu'ils étaient invités et ils ont tout les trois dit oui, _ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien._ »

Steve se détacha de Leia et la regarda avec un air soucieux. Si Leia se mettait à faire des recherches sur Jordan, alors qu'elle était à peine levée, c'est que cet homme l'insupportait vraiment. De plus, avec sa grossesse accélérée qu'elle vivait, il avait vraiment peur que le repas de ce soir déclenche l'accouchement.

« - Tu sais, on peut encore reporter le dîner à demain soir, comme ça, tu auras presque deux jours pour te reposer, _proposa Steve._  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, _le rassura Leia avec un petit sourire._ Nahiya et moi allons très bien et si jamais, je ressens quoique ce soit dans la journée, on annule le dîner de ce soir et on ira voir Bruce, d'accord ? _Fit-elle en prenant le visage de Steve entre ses deux mains._ »

Steve acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de se pencher pour embrasser la jeune femme sur le bout des lèvres. Alors que le baiser était en train de s'intensifier, ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

Bien que mécontente, Leia consentit à se détacher de Steve et, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui, tourna la tête pour voir qui les avait interrompus. Voyant que c'était seulement Peter, la future maman perdit toutes traces de colère présente sur son visage.

« - Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Tony attend Leia dans son labo et, vu que Jarvis est désactivé à cet étage, il m'a demandé de monter, _dit Peter avec une légère gêne.  
_ \- Jarvis est désactivé à cet étage ? _Demanda Steve avec surprise._  
\- Oui, _lui répondit Leia en le regardant rapidement._ Et je te suis Peter, _ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du jeune héros._ »

Embrassant rapidement Steve sur les lèvres, elle attrapa une assiette où des fruits coupés en morceaux se trouvaient puis elle suivit Peter jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Dans l'appareil, ils étaient silencieux, Leia étant trop occupée à manger ses fruits. Elle aurait préféré manger des chips à la crevette mais Steve n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié.

« - Tu sais ce que mon père me veut ? _Demanda Leia en terminant ses fraises coupées.  
_ \- Je crois que ça à voir avec le repas de ce soir, _répondit Peter en la regardant._ »

Leia acquiesça et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Silencieux, ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire de Tony, trouvant ce dernier en train d'arranger une armure.

« - Te voilà enfin, _fit le génie en se redressant pour regarder sa fille._ Comment ça se fait que Jarvis soit désactivé à l'étage où tu vis avec Steve ? _S'enquit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse._  
\- Steve et moi voulions vivre en intimité, donc j'ai désactivé seulement les caméras de surveillance et les haut-parleurs de Jarvis, _répondit Leia avec calme._ Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir.  
\- En effet, _consentit Tony._ Comment ça se fait que Jordan Atwood est pu revenir en ville sans que Jarvis ne puisse nous en informer ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucunes idées mais je m'y suis mis seulement ce matin, _fit Leia en s'approchant du bureau._ J'ai lancé une recherche sur toutes les caméras de surveillances de la ville et celles des quinze kilomètre alentours, mais je n'ai encore aucuns résultats, _ajouta-t-elle en pianotant sur un clavier virtuel.  
_ \- On peut m'expliquer qui est ce Jordan Atwood ? _Demanda Peter, perdu._ »

Le père et la fille Stark se retournèrent vers lui d'un coup, avant que Leia reporte son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Comprenant que sa fille ne dirait rien, Tony soupira et raconta, dans les grandes lignes, l'histoire d'Ethan et Jordan au jeune héros araignée.

« - Il a évité chaque caméra, c'est pour ça que Jarvis n'a pas pu nous signalé sa présence, _dit Leia en tapant sur le clavier virtuel._  
\- Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez qu'il était à New-York ? _S'enquit Peter en s'approchant du bureau._  
\- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'empêche de contacter Ethan, _répondit Tony à la place de sa fille._ Finalement, le dîner de ce soir me paraît être une bonne idée.  
\- Je pense la même chose, _fit Leia avec un petit sourire en coin._ J'ai promis à Steve de ne pas te demander de taper Jordan à ma place, mais si jamais tu te sens d'humeur blagueuse, sache que je ne t'en empêcherai pas, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant Peter._ »

Comprenant le sous-entendu de celle qui considérait comme une grande sœur, Peter sourit grandement et Leia regagna rapidement, enfin aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec son ventre, l'ascenseur.

Arrivée à l'étage où elle vivait avec Steve, elle alla directement dans le salon, où elle trouva le super soldat. Sans un mot, elle se blottit contre lui et ils regardèrent la télé dans un silence reposant.

La journée passa rapidement, même trop rapidement pour Leia, qui se regardait pour la énième fois dans le miroir de son dressing. Elle avait enfilé une robe noire et simple pour femme enceinte, qui mettait son ventre ne valeur.

« - Il y a un problème avec ta tenue ? _Demanda Steve en entrant dans le dressing.  
_ \- Non aucun, _répondit Leia en le regardant à travers le miroir._ C'est juste que je n'ai vois pas pourquoi je dois me préparer alors que c'est juste un dîner de famille, _ajouta-t-elle en soupirant._  
\- Parce que ça montre à Ethan que, malgré ce que tu penses de Jordan, tu soutiens ton meilleur ami, _fit Steve en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme._ »

Pour seule réponse, Leia soupira avant de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon rapide. Elle voulait bien faire un effort sur sa tenue mais pas sur sa coiffure ou bien son maquillage.

Enfilant une petite paire de basket très confortable, Leia se retourna enfin pour faire face à Steve. Ce dernier l'enlaça par la taille et les futurs parents s'embrassèrent.

Le super soldat quitta les lèvres de sa compagne en sentant un coup de sa fille, ce qui le fit sourire. Se tenant par la main, le couple quitta leur dressing mais aussi leur chambre, rejoignant la salle à manger.

Pour l'occasion, Tony avait tenu à ce qu'ils mangent dans la salle à manger commune aux Avengers, les autres membres de l'équipe étant aussi présent. Pour Leia, savoir Natasha présente alors qu'elles partageaient le même avis sur Jordan, lui faisait un bien fou.

« - Notre invité n'est toujours pas arrivé ? _Demanda Leia en regardant son père.  
_ \- Ethan est parti le cherché à son hôtel, _répondit Tony avec un rictus.  
_ \- En parlant d'eux, je vous avertis Monsieur qu'ils sont en ce moment même dans l'ascenseur, _intervint la voix de Jarvis._ »

En voyant un sourire presque méchant prendre place sur les lèvres de Leia, Steve eut le reflexe de ce mettre entre l'ascenseur et la jeune femme, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« - Tu restes calme d'accord ? _Fit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la future maman._ Pense à Nahiya. »

En entendant le "ding" de l'ascenseur, Leia ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son ventre. Au même moment, Nahiya donna un coup, comme pour soutenir sa mère.

« - Je vais rester calme, _fit Leia en ouvrant les yeux._ Mais pas pour Ethan, pour Nahiya. »

Content de sa décision, Steve sourit grandement et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Ethan et Jordan. Dans un premier temps, le sourire fier et l'allure de celui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore ne plu pas à Steve, ni la posture presque soumise qu'avait Ethan. Mais le super soldat ne dit rien, regardant Tony accueillir avec une courtoisie déconcertante.

« - Jordan, quel plaisir de te voir à nouveau, _fit le milliardaire en s'approchant de l'invité pour lui serrer la main.  
_ \- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi Tony, _dit Jordan avec un sourire en coin._ »

Le génie serra la mâchoire mais retint tout commentaire. S'il s'énervait maintenant, Jordan finirait par la fenêtre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'entrée.

Jordan dit bonjour à toutes les personnes présentes mais, quand il arriva devant Leia, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête au pied. Reluquer serait un terme plus exact en fait.

« - Leia, la grossesse te va à ravir ! _S'exclama Jordan en voulant serrer la jeune femme contre lui._ Je suis content de te revoir.  
\- Merci, _dit simplement Leia en l'évitant._ Et si on passait à l'apéritif ? _Changea-t-elle de sujet._ »

Ethan soupira devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie envers l'homme qu'il aimait mais il ne dit rien. Il espérait juste que le dîner se passe sans encombre.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 1779)_


	28. 25 - Vingt-cinquième Chapitre (Part2)

Vingt-cinquième Chapitre - Deuxième Partie

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 16.03.17_

Alors qu'ils allaient tous dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif, Steve se dirigea vers la cuisine en compagnie de Bucky. Il ne voulait pas laisser Leia seule mais, après un échange de regard avec Tony, il sut qu'elle ne risquait rien.

« - C'est moi ou Leia n'aime pas du tout le copain d'Ethan ? _Demanda Bucky en regardant son meilleur ami mettre remplir un plateau de hors-d'œuvre._  
\- Elle ne l'aime pas et, même si je ne le connais pas, je dois dire que je ne l'aime pas non plus, _répondit Steve en le regardant._  
\- Et à moi, il ne m'inspira pas confiance, _avoua Clint en entrant dans la cuisine._ »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard rapide et, sans même échanger un mot, se mirent d'accord sur une chose : surveiller les faits et gestes de Jordan. _**« Surtout vu le comportement qu'il a envers Leia. »**_ pensa Steve.

Le super soldat prit le plateau de hors-d'œuvre et il rejoignit le salon. Intérieurement, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que Leia était assise sur un fauteuil mais les regards insistants que lui lançait Jordan commençait à agacer Steve.

Posant le plateau sur la table basse, il alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Leia était assise, posant un bras possessif sur les épaules de la future maman.

« - Alors Leia, comment en es-tu venue à tomber enceinte du grand Captain America ? _S'enquit Jordan en regardant la jeune femme._  
\- Nous nous sommes prouvés notre amour d'une autre façon qu'avec des poings, mais tu ne dois pas connaître, _répliqua froidement Leia sans même le regarder._ Tu peux m'accompagner chercher des chips aux crevettes ? _Ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Steve._ »

Celui-ci acquiesça seulement et, après avoir aidé Leia à se lever de son fauteuil, les futurs parents allèrent dans la cuisine. Alors que Leia fouillait dans les placards, Steve s'adossa au plan de travail, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« - Tu peux me dire pourquoi Jordan ne fait que de te regarder depuis qu'il est arrivé ? _Demanda Steve avec une curiosité évidente.  
_ \- J'aimerai bien te répondre mais je n'en ai aucunes idées moi-même, _répondit Leia en continuant sa fouille._ Mais elles sont où ces foutu chips aux crevettes ? _S'énerva-t-elle en claquant la porte d'un placard.  
_ \- Sur la table basse, _lui apprit Steve._ »

Leia se retourna d'un coup vers lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant amusé par ses sautes d'humeurs. Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras du super soldat, inspirant pleinement son odeur. Elle allait en avoir besoin pour rester calme jusqu'à ce que Jordan quitte cette tour.

« - La soirée a à peine commencé et j'ai déjà envie de le tuer, _soupira Leia contre le torse de Steve.  
_ \- Je dois t'avouer qu'il n'inspira pas confiance à Clint et que, même si je ne le connais pas, je pense pareil que toi, _souffla Steve._ Mais on va se montrer fort et aller jusqu'au bout du dîner, _ajouta-t-il en lui caressant le dos._ »

Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés dans la cuisine avant de se décider à retourner dans le salon. Rien que de voir Ethan et Jordan enlacés sur le canapé, donnait la nausée à Leia mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se rasseoir sur son fauteuil.

« - Un seul mot de ta part et je le fais partir, d'accord ? _Chuchota Tony à l'oreille de sa fille._  
\- Avec plaisir, _chuchota Leia à son tour._ Alors Jordan, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte,_ qu'as-tu fais pendant ces cinq dernières années ?  
\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, _répondit Jordan avec un grand sourire._ J'ai d'abord commencé par faire un tour du monde pour apprendre des différentes cultures avant de me poser à Boston pour terminer mes études d'économies et de management, _raconta-t-il avec fierté._  
\- Et pendant ton périple, tu as rencontré beaucoup de personnes ? _Demanda Léana avec une hypocrisie évidente_ »

Leia regarda sa mère avec un air rieur mais aussi surprise de voir à quel point Loki pouvait se montrer faux quand il le voulait. _**« Heureusement que Jordan ne se doute pas de qui est réellement ma mère, sinon il perdrait vite son petit sourire de con. »**_ ria intérieurement Leia.

« - Même si j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes pendant mon voyage, Ethan est le seul homme que j'aimerai à jamais, _avoua Jordan en regardant son petit-ami._ »

Leia dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de faire un quelconque commentaire et elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, écoutant en silence Jordan raconter en détails son voyage autour du monde.

L'heure de passer à table arriva bien trop lentement pour Leia, qui avait finit toutes les chips aux crevettes que Steve avait sorti pour l'apéritif. De plus, le fait que Jordan ne se soit pas arrêté de parler avait mit les nerfs de Leia à vif.

Elle suivit les autres dans la salle à manger et s'installa entre son père et Steve. Elle crut à tort que sa mère allait prendre place de l'autre côté de sa mère mais Jordan s'y installa avant Léana.

Seulement, cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire et, après un habile tour de main que seule Leia semble avoir vu, Jordan se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'installer à côté de Peter.

« - Alors Jordan, pourquoi revenir à New-York au bout de cinq ans ? _Demanda Tony alors que l'entrée était servie._  
\- Ethan me manquait beaucoup, _répondit Jordan en prenant la main d'Ethan dans la sienne._ J'ai essayé de refaire ma vie mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'y arriverai pas sans lui.  
\- C'est pareil pour moi, _sourit Ethan en lui embrassant brièvement les lèvres._ »

Leia se tourna pour que seul son père puisse la voir et elle mima une personne en train de vomir. Tony dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire et le père comme la fille continuèrent de manger comme si rien n'était.

Seulement, alors qu'ils passaient au plat de résistance, la montre que porter Tony clignota plusieurs fois, intriguant le génie tout comme sa fille. Alors que le milliardaire regardait ce que Jarvis venait de lui transférer, un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres, intriguant encore plus Leia.

« - Dis-moi Jordan, et si tu nous parlais de Maeva Tucksin ? _Fit Tony avec un grand sourire pour son invité._ »

En entendant le prénom de la jeune femme, Leia fronça les sourcils tandis que Jordan pâlissait à vu d'œil. La jeune Stark avait déjà entendu ce nom à Londres, mais elle ne savait plus pour quelle raison.

« - Je ne connais pas de Maeva Tucksin, _fit Jordan d'une voix qu'il voulait assurer._  
\- Vraiment _? S'étonna faussement Tony._ Il me semble pourtant qu'elle ait porté plainte contre vous pour coups et blessures, _ajouta-t-il._ Enfin, c'était avant que les officiers Londoniens ne la retrouve morte au bord de la Tamise.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? _Demanda Ethan en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait._ »

Seulement, Jordan ne répondit rien et c'est là que tout revint en mémoire à Leia. Ca avait fait la une des journaux à Londres pendant plusieurs mois, la première année qu'elle avait passé dans la capitale anglaise.

« - Maeva Tucksin était une jeune femme de 22 ans quand elle a été retrouvé morte au bord de la tamise, _commença à raconter Leia._ D'après ce que les journalistes ont réussi à savoir sur sa vie auprès de ses proches, elle était en couple depuis quelques mois mais c'était un homme violent avec elle, alors elle a fui. Seulement, il a du la retrouver et la tuer à force de la taper, _termina-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Ethan._  
\- Et en quoi cela concerne Jordan ? _Demanda ce dernier à sa meilleure amie.  
_ \- Il a été le principal suspect des inspecteurs mais il a réussi à être lavé de tous soupçons, _répondit Tony à la place de sa fille._ Quelques choses à dire peut-être ? _Ajouta-t-il en direction de son invité._ »

De là où il se trouvait, Steve pouvait voir la mâchoire de Jordan se contractait, tout comme ses poings. Par son comportement, Jordan montrait clairement qu'il était coupable mais Ethan ne le croyait pas. Du moins, il essayait de ne pas le croire, mais toutes les preuves semblaient contre Jordan.

« - Dis-moi que ce qu'il raconte est faux, _supplia Ethan en regardant son petit-ami._ »

Pour seule réponse, Jordan ria d'un rire mauvais, presque mesquin. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Ethan comprit que celui qu'il aimait encore malgré tout, était coupable du meurtre de cette Maeva Tucksin.

« - Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? _Demanda Ethan en s'éloignant de Jordan.  
_ \- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je la regardais, c'est elle que je voyais, _s'expliqua ce dernier en pointant Leia du doigt.  
_ \- Moi ? _Fit la jeune Stark, perdue._  
\- Oui toi, la parfaite Leia Stark, _cracha Jordan comme une insulte._ Tu n'as jamais rien vu mais j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, au point de sortir avec ton meilleur ami pour t'approcher. Mais ça n'a pas marché aussi bien que je le pensai alors je passai toutes ma frustration de ne pas être avec toi sur Ethan et je dois dire que c'était les meilleurs moments de notre relation, _fit-il en regardant le jeune homme pas loin de lui._ A chaque fois qu'il finissait à l'hôpital par ma faute, tu accourais et tu faisais ton possible pour m'envoyer le plus loin possible de lui. »

Il allait pour continuer quand Natasha lui asséna un coup sur la nuque, l'assommant instantanément. Le corps de Jordan s'effondra au sol et Ethan se laissa tomber à genou, pleurant abondamment. Il aimait un homme depuis des années et il pensait que c'était réciproque. Seulement non, cet homme s'était servi de lui pour approcher Leia. Sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il l'avait toujours soutenu et surtout, la seule personne qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos quand il avait fait son coming-out.

En voyant son meilleur ami aussi désemparé, Leia alla s'agenouiller à côté de lui pour le serrer contre elle. Elle le berça, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant, et le laissa pleurer contre elle. Il finit par arrêter de pleurer mais il ne se détacha pas de sa meilleure amie pour autant.

« - Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ? _Fit Ethan contre Leia._  
\- Parce que tu es une belle personne et que les personnes comme toi attirent toujours les personnes comme Jordan, _dit calmement Leia en lui caressant les cheveux_. Mais tu vas te relever et je serai à tes côtés d'accord ? »

Ethan hocha la tête et il finit par se remettre debout, aidant Leia à en faire de même par la suite. Sans regarder aucunes des personnes présentes dans la pièce, Ethan se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage où il logeait.

« - Qu'est-ce que l'on fait de lui ? _Demanda Natasha, qui avait posé son pied droit sur le dos de Jordan._  
\- Livrer le à la police ou enfermer-le dans une pièce, _fit Leia en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur à son tour._ Pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de mon meilleur ami. »

Sans d'autres mots, elle entra dans l'ascenseur et demanda à Jarvis de l'emmener à l'étage d'Ethan. Arrivé à celui-ci, elle alla directement dans la chambre du jeune homme et, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, elle rejoignit son meilleur ami dans son lit.

Ethan, en sentant la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés, vint se blottir contre elle et les deux meilleurs amis ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, sous la vigilance de Jarvis.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 2049)_


	29. 26 - Vingt-sixième Chapitre (Part1)

Vingt-sixième Chapitre - Première Partie

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 19.03.17_

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis le fameux dîner et Ethan les avait passés dans sa chambre, au grand dam de Leia. Cette dernière avait tout fait pour que son meilleur ami sorte de son lit mais Ethan n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, si ce n'est pour prendre sa douche ou bien mangé. A cours d'idée, Leia l'avait fait emménager dans une chambre à son étage, afin d'avoir un œil sur lui.

Assise dans un fauteuil du salon, Leia soupira en se disant que Jordan avait encore réussi à briser Ethan, comme à son habitude. Seulement, elle doutait que son meilleur ami se relève cette fois.

La jeune maman fut sortie de ses pensées en sentant des coups de sa fille, la faisant sourire. Depuis le dîner, Nahiya bougeait beaucoup, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère mais aussi de son père. Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur le ventre de Leia et cette dernière ne s'en plaignait pas du tout.

Leia fut interrompue dans ses songes par une sorte de dispute se déroulant dans le couloir derrière elle. Une main sur son ventre, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir en question. Seulement, en voyant que ce n'était que ses parents, Leia pensa à faire demi-tour avant de se cacher pour écouter ce qu'il se disait.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ? _Fit Tony en tenant le bras de Loki._  
\- Je fais exactement la même chose que toi quand tu viens me visiter la nuit pour repartir aux aurores sans un mot, _répliqua Loki en se défaisant de la poigne du génie._ »

Face à cet aveu, Leia se retint de lâcher un cri de surprise, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Bien que sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle voulait savoir la fin de l'histoire. Et si cela se finissait mal, elle interviendrait pour que tout s'arrange.

« - C'est compliqué, _soupira Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
_ \- Il n'y a rien de compliqué, _fit Loki avec froideur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ Tu ne peux pas venir me voir la nuit comme ça te chante et venir te plaindre car je t'ignore la journée. Alors ne dit pas que c'est compliqué alors que c'est toi qui fait tout pour que cela le soit. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Loki fit demi-tour et monta dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent sur l'Asgardien, Tony sortit de sa léthargie mais ce fut trop tard. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Leia décida de sortir de sa cachette pour aller se poster à côté de son père.

« - Eh bien, il n'y a pas été de main morte, _fit la jeune femme avec amusement._ Tu comptes faire quelque chose ou rester là encore longtemps ? _Ajouta-t-elle en regardant son père._  
-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? _Eclata Tony en regardant sa fille._ »

Leia regarda son père en arquant un sourcil et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tony savait exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse mais il devait avouer -et c'était bien la première fois- qu'il avait peur d'essuyer un refus.

« - J'ai peur qu'il me rejette, _avoua Tony avec une petite voix._ »

Surprise de voir son père aussi désarmé, Leia eut un petit sourire triste, car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Nouant son bras autour de celui de son père, les deux Stark regagnèrent le salon et Tony ne se fit pas prier pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« - Tu sais, à chaque fois qu'il venait à Londres, il ne faisait que parler de toi, tout le temps, _lui apprit Leia._ Je savais qu'il venait pour moi mais il avait toujours quelques choses à dire ou à me raconter sur toi, sur votre vie avant qu'Elia et moi arrivions, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant avec attention le visage de son père._ Donc, je ne pense pas qu'il te rejettera, surtout qu'il doit avoir autant peur que tu le rejettes que toi. »

Un énorme sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres de Tony et Leia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, fière d'avoir remonter le moral de son père. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à tout faire pour que Loki accepte d'écouter Tony et pour ça, Leia avait déjà une idée en tête.

« - Que dirais-tu d'aller bricoler un peu dans ton laboratoire pendant que je m'occupe de t'organiser une soirée avec Loki avec Ethan et Steve ? _S'enquit Leia avec un grand sourire._ »

Tony acquiesça, sans se défaire du sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, avant de se lever du canapé. Embrassant longuement le front de sa fille pour lui monter à quel point il l'aimait, il regagna l'ascenseur avant de retourner dans son laboratoire.

De son côté, Leia regarda les portes de l'appareil se refermer sur son père avant de se lever du canapé pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Ethan. Même s'il ne bougeait pas énormément ces derniers jours, elle savait que de préparer une soirée romantique pour Loki et Tony allait peut-être l'aider à sourire un peu.

« - Il va falloir que tu te bouges car aujourd'hui va être une grosse mais bonne journée, _fit Leia en entrant dans la pièce.  
_ \- Pourquoi ? _Dit Ethan d'une voix molle._  
\- Parce que Steve, toi et moi sommes missionnés pour organiser une soirée romantique pour mes parents, _lui apprit la future maman en tapant dans ses mains._ »

Face à l'état d'excitation de sa meilleure amie, Ethan se redressa dans son lit et un petit sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres. Même s'il avait le cœur brisé, il était heureux de contribuer à la formation d'un autre couple, surtout si cet autre couple se composait de Tony et Loki.

Il finit par se lever de son lit et, bien qu'heureuse de voir cet effort, Leia tut toutes remarques. Elle prit la main de son meilleur ami et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« - Steve est au courant au moins ? _Demanda Ethan alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé._  
\- Au courant de quoi ? _Fit le super soldat en entrant dans la pièce._ »

Leia se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, faisant se figer Steve. Pour commencer, c'était la première fois depuis trois jours qu'il voyait Ethan en dehors de son lit, mais il sentait que le grand sourire de Leia n'était pas seulement dû à cela mais à autre chose.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _Soupira Steve en regardant la future mère de sa fille.  
_ \- On va préparer une soirée romantique pour mes parents, _lui apprit Leia avec joie._  
\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui dois l'organiser ? _Demanda Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse._  
\- Sérieusement, tu vois mon père organisait quoique soit de romantique ? _Ironisa Leia en levant les yeux au ciel._ »

Voyant les choses comme ça, Steve ne put qu'acquiescer face aux paroles de Leia puis il alla rejoindre les deux meilleurs amis sur le canapé.

La future maman ne perdit pas de temps pour se blottir contre le super soldat et, d'une voix joyeuse, elle énonça tout ce qu'il faudrait pour la soirée.

« - Tu sais, je pense que l'on aurait besoin de plus d'aide pour ce soir, _lui fit remarquer Steve._  
\- Je sais, je vais demander à Natasha de nous aider ! _S'exclama Leia en se levant._ »

Embrassant rapidement Steve sur la bouche, la future maman se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Le super soldat ne put s'empêché de lâcher un petit rire avant de regarder Ethan avec attention.

Même si le jeune homme abordait un léger sourire aux lèvres, la tristesse était plus que voyante au fond de ses yeux. Depuis trois jours, Ethan n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pour Jordan mais Steve voulait le tenir au courant. Après tout, il méritait de savoir.

« - Je sais que Leia t'a déjà posé la question mais tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? _Demanda Steve avec sérieux._  
\- Je veux savoir où il est mais je ne voulais juste pas que Leia me l'annonce, _répondit Ethan en perdant son sourire._ Après tout, j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui et je ne veux pas que Leia le voit dans mes yeux.  
\- Je comprends, _acquiesça Steve._ Après que Leia soit venue te rejoindre dans ta chambre, Natasha a menotté Jordan avant d'aller le livrer à la police, avec un enregistrement de ses aveux. D'après ce que Tony a réussi à savoir, il ne pourra jamais sortir de prison et si jamais cela arrive, sache qu'aucun de nous ne le laissera s'approcher de toi, _lui apprit-il._ »

Ethan acquiesça seulement à ce que venait de lui annoncer Steve et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour de Leia, accompagné de Natasha.

« - Bon, il va falloir nous séparer, _commença la future maman en regardant son équipe du jour. Comme_ je ne veux pas sortir, Steve et moi on va rester ici afin de préparer la table et tout ce qui s'ensuit pendant qu'Ethan et toi, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant la russe,_ vous allez faire les courses pour ce soir. D'accord ?  
\- Pas de problème, mais que veux-tu que l'on prenne ? _S'enquit Natasha avec un petit sourire._ »

Sans un mot, Leia lui tourna le dos et s'empressa de faire la liste de courses. Elle savait ce que Loki -tout comme Tony- aimait particulièrement alors s'était plutôt aisés pour elle.

« - Avec ça dans le ventre, ils seront limite obligé de se sauter dessus, _fit Leia en tendant la liste à la rousse, accompagné d'un grand sourire._  
\- Par moment, tu me fais vraiment peur, _dit Ethan en se levant du canapé._  
\- Je le prends comme un compliment, _ria Leia._ Tu devrais aller t'habiller. »

Ethan soupira face au comportement de sa meilleure amie et fila dans sa chambre. Il en revint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et il rejoignit Natasha qui l'attendait déjà dans l'ascenseur.

« - Et nous, qu'allons-nous faire en attendant qu'ils reviennent ? _S'enquit Steve en se levant du canapé._  
\- Pour commencer, on va aller décorer le salon l'étage privé de mon père puis, quand on aura tout ce qu'il faut, on pourra commencer à cuisiner, _répondit Leia en se blottissant contre lui._ De plus, il va falloir que je reprogramme Jarvis afin que personne ne puisse les déranger, _ajouta-t-elle._  
\- Très bon programme, _acquiesça Steve en la serrant contre son torse avec plaisir._ Que dirais-tu de t'occuper du cas de Jarvis pendant que je commence à déplacer les meubles dans le salon de ton père ? »

Leia acquiesça et à leur tour, le couple regagna l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage privé de Tony. Une fois arrivé, Leia attrapa la tablette de son père qui traînait avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pendant que Steve déplaçait les meubles.

« - Pourquoi tu ne demandes directement pas à Jarvis de ne laisser personne monter à cet étage ? _Demanda Steve en plaçant une table au milieu de la pièce._  
\- Parce que ça serait trop facile de passer outre Jarvis pour venir déranger mes parents et c'est tout ce que je ne veux pas, _répondit Leia sans même le regarder._ »

Steve hocha la tête et recommença à disposer les meubles pour la soirée tandis que Leia continua de reprogrammer Jarvis. Elle voulait que rien ne puisse gâcher cette soirée entre ses parents.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _(Words : 2021)_


	30. 26 - Vingt-sixième Chapitre (Part2)

Vingt-sixième Chapitre - Deuxième Partie

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 19.03.17_

L'après-midi se passa rapidement. Une fois Natasha et Ethan revenu des courses, ils avaient directement rejoint le couple à l'étage privé de Tony avec les mains remplis de sacs.

Au départ, Leia voulait aider son équipe du jour à installer tous ce qu'il faudrait pour ce soir mais après un regard presque noir de Steve, la jeune femme était restée assise sur son fauteuil, se contentant de diriger.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Steve, Natasha et Ethan eurent enregistré les dernières recommandations de la future maman, cette dernière alla rejoindre Loki dans sa chambre.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Leia entra dans la pièce et elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Loki assit sur son lit en train de lire.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ma chérie ? _Demanda-t-il alors que sa fille venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
_ \- Oui j'ai besoin que tu t'habilles classe car ce soir, tu as un rendez-vous, _sourit grandement Leia en le regardant._  
\- Ah bon ? _Fit Loki avec surprise._ Et avec qui dois-je passer ma soirée ?  
\- Avec papa, _répondit Leia comme une évidence_. Alors va à la douche pendant que je te choisie une tenue, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contrarier sa fille enceinte, Loki ne se fit pas prier pour se lever de son lit et filer dans sa salle de bain privatif. Toujours avec son grand sourire, Leia commença à fouiller dans la penderie de sa mère.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait le considérer comme son deuxième père, après tout elle était ouverte d'esprit et comprenait que Loki soit un homme et non une femme, mais elle avait encore du mal. Elle en avait déjà parlé avec lui mais Loki lui avait certifié que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être appelé "maman". « Après tout, ses autres enfants le faisaient bien, alors pourquoi pas elle ? » avait-il pensé sur le coup.

Elle finit par trouver la tenue qu'il lui irait bien : un pantalon de costard noir et une chemise verte émeraude afin de mettre ses yeux en valeur. Fière d'elle, Leia posa la tenue sur le lit de sa mère avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle savait qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tony.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Leia entra dans la chambre de son père, la jeune femme s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en voyant le génie faire les cents pas.

« - Tu es là ! _S'exclama Tony avec soulagement en voyant sa fille._ J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide car je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour ce soir, _ajouta-t-il avec stress._  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, _sourit Leia en se dirigeant vers le dressing._ Va prendre ta douche, je me charge de ta tenue. »

Tony acquiesça seulement et, après avoir embrassé le front de sa fille, fila dans la douche à son tour. Leia ouvrit les portes du dressing et commença à chercher la tenue qu'il fallait pour son père.

Après quelques instants à chercher, Leia porta son choix contre un jean noir, qui allait mouler les fesses de père comme il le fallait, avec une chemise bordeaux.

Quand Tony sortit de sa douche, il s'enroula d'un peignoir et il s'en félicita intérieurement, car Leia s'était allongée sur le lit de son père. Elle avait quelques questions en tête quant au déroulement de la soirée. Enfin, elle l'était curieuse et Tony l'avait rapidement compris en voyant le grand sourire de sa fille.

« - Je ne te dirai rien de ce que je compte faire ce soir, _la prévint-t-il en allant s'habiller dans son dressing._  
\- Même pas un tout petit indice de ce que tu comptes faire pour lui déclarer ta flamme ? _Ricana Leia en s'asseyant._ »

Seulement, Tony ne lui répondit rien et sortit de son dressing en mettant correctement sa chemise. Se plaçant devant son miroir, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer au moins un peu avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« - Alors ? Comment je suis ? _Lui demanda-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même._  
\- Beau comme d'habitude, je suis sûre que maman ne va pas pouvoir te résister longtemps, _ricana Leia avec amusement._ Je vais te laisser aller le chercher dans sa chambre pendant que je vais voir Steve en cuisine, _ajouta-t-elle en se levant._ »

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine et, voyant que Steve était occupé à terminer la cuisson des homards, la jeune femme s'assit sur un tabouret entourant l'îlot central, après avoir embrassé la joue du super soldat.

« - Comment à réagi Loki quand tu lui as dit qu'il dînait avec ton père ce soir ? _S'enquit Steve en regardant brièvement Leia._  
\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quelque chose, _répondit cette dernière en prenant une grappe de raisins dans la corbeille à fruit._ Mais je sens qu'il était heureux pour ce soir, _ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire._  
\- Tu sais, je suis content si tout s'arrange pour tes parent, _commença Steve en baissant le feu pour porter tout son attention sur Leia,_ mais je pense que tu devrais te reposer un peu, avant notre retour à New Haven, _fit-il en prenant les mains de Leia dans les siennes._ »

Si elle voulait être honnêtes, la jeune Stark avait complètement oublié qu'ils devaient retourner à New Haven dans les jours à suivre. Elle savait que c'était le seule endroit où elle pouvait encore sortir en toute tranquillité, du moins elle l'espérait, mais avec ce qui était arrivé à Ethan, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'envie de partir.

« - Je sais que tu as oublié que l'on devait partir et je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ça. De plus, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai plus vraiment envie de partir car je vois que tu te sens mieux depuis quelques temps, _continua-t-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Leia._ Alors que dirais-tu que l'on se trouve un petit appartement pas trop loin de la tour mais juste pour nous trois ? _Lui proposa Steve avec un grand sourire._ »

Leia le regardait avec attention, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre. Evidemment qu'elle avait envie qu'ils aient un chez eux, pour accueillir Nahiya comme il se doit mais elle pensait plutôt à une jolie maison en banlieue de New-York plutôt qu'un appartement.

« - Tu es contre l'idée n'est-ce pas ? _Fit Steve face au silence de la jeune femme.  
_ \- Non non pas du tout, _le contredit Leia avec un sourire aux lèvres,_ mais je pensai plutôt que l'on prendrait une maison en banlieue, lui _avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix._ »

Steve eut un petit sourire attendrie face à la révélation de la jeune femme et, alors qu'il allait ajouter autres choses, Natasha fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

« - Tes parents vont bientôt débarquer, leur fit remarquer l'espionne russe. »

Leia eut un immense sourire et tapa dans ses mains avant d'aller chercher une tablette, cachée dans un tiroir. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était mal mais elle était tellement curieuse qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer entre ses parents.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu comptes les espionner ? _Fit Natasha en s'approchant de la future maman.  
_ \- Evidemment que si, _répondit Leia en tapotant à toute vitesse sur la tablette._ Et si je le fais, c'est parce que je sais qu'ils ne me raconteront rien, _ajouta-t-elle pour sa défense._ »

Une moue sur les lèvres et Steve sut qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis, c'est pour ça qu'il retourna à la cuisson des homards. Natasha, qui était aussi curieuse que son amie enceinte, se dirigea vers cette dernière afin de voir aussi ce qu'il se passait dans le salon.

« - Où est Ethan ? _Demanda Leia en la regardant brièvement._  
\- Il est partit se changer car il va faire le service, _lui apprit la rousse en s'asseyant à ses côtés._  
\- Ca commence, _sourit Leia._ »

Quelques minutes avant et sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait, Tony se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller chercher Loki dans la sienne.

Le milliardaire était stressé, il voulait vraiment que tout se passe bien ce soir entre le dieu et lui. Et il savait que cela serait le cas car c'était leur fille qui s'était occupée de tout.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Tony donna trois coup contre la porte et attendit que celle-ci s'ouvre. Quand ce fut fait, il eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté du dieu nordique.

« - Tu es magnifique, _finit-il par le complimenter.  
_ \- Merci, _sourit légèrement Loki._ »

Tel un gentleman, Tony tendit son bras au dieu, qui l'entoura du sien. Côte à côte, les deux anciens amant se dirigèrent vers le salon et, quand ils entrèrent das la pièce, ils furent subjugués par ce que leur fille avait fait.

Les lumières du salon étaient tamisées, créant une ambiance romantique, alors que quelques bougies étaient allumés par-ci par-là. Une table ronde était posée au centre du salon et recouverte d'une nappe blanche, des chandelles et un vase de roses rouges au milieu.

« - Leia a fait du beau travail, _fit remarquer Loki._  
\- Comme à son habitude, _sourit Tony en le regardant._ »

D'un geste de la main, il invita l'homme qu'il aimait à se diriger vers la table, lui tirant la chaise pour qu'il s'assoit. Ceci fait, le milliardaire alla prendre place en face de lui et ils se regardèrent dans le silence.

Leur échange visuel fut interrompu par Ethan, qui se dirigea vers eux avec un plateau à la main. D'un geste habile, il déboucha la bouteille de vin blanc avant d'en servir dans le fond du verre de Tony.

« - Quel vin est-ce ? _Demanda le milliardaire en goûtant._  
\- Un Chalbis Grand Cru, r _épondit Ethan avec professionnalisme._ »

Tony hocha la tête et le meilleur ami de sa fille leur rempli à moitié leur verre avant de déposer des hors-d'œuvres en guise d'apéritifs sur la table.

« - Le chef me fait vous dire que le plats de résistance sera bientôt prêt et il vous demande si vous désirez des entrée, _s'enquit Ethan._  
\- Non merci, _répondit Loki après un bref échange de regard avec Tony._ »

Ethan hocha la tête et quitta le salon pour laisser le "couple" entre eux. Seulement, la présence de leur serveur d'un soir leur permettait de ce concentrer sur autre chose que la présence de l'autre.

Le repas se passa dans un calme reposant et Leia, derrière sa tablette, se demandait ce que son père ou même sa "mère" attendait pour avouer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Enfin, ils se parlaient, mais seulement de banalités.

Mais, pour le plus grand malheur de sa fille sans qu'il ne le sache, Tony décida de révéler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Leia, toujours dans la cuisine, regardait attentivement l'écran de sa tablette tout en grignotant. Elle se croyait au cinéma et elle n'était pas la seule puisque Natasha, Steve et Ethan étaient tout autant captivés que la future maman.

« - Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Mon comportement t'a blessé et je veux que tu saches que c'est la dernière chose que je souhaitai, _lui dit Tony avec nervosité._  
\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fais ? _S'enquit Loki avec curiosité._ »

Le milliardaire regarda le dieu dans les yeux, essayant de trouver les mots pour répondre. Enfin, ils les avaient mais il cherchait à y mettre la forme pour que Loki croit en sa sincérité.

« - Je l'ai fais parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes si je te disais que je ressens plus que du désir pour toi, que je ressens de l'amour et que le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour te le dire était de coucher avec toi, _avoua-t-il d'une traite._ »

Les spectateurs de la cuisine retinrent leur souffle tandis que Loki restait silencieux. Dans les yeux de Tony, il voyait qu'il était plus que sincère et il savait comment réagir.

Lentement, comme pour laisser le temps à Tony de reculer, Loki s'approcha de lui. Voyant le milliardaire ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le dieu nordique ne perdit pas de temps pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ingénieur. Et, bien qu'il fut surpris au début, Tony ne perdit pas de temps avant de lui rendre son baiser, le rendant plus fougueux.

Dans la cuisine, les quatre compères se retinrent de crier de joie et, voyant que es choses devenait beaucoup trop intime pour être observé, Leia éteignit la tablette.

« - C'est bien beau qu'ils se soient réconcilier mais on fait comment pour sortir maintenant ? _S'enquit Ethan en regardant sa meilleure amie.  
_ \- Il y a une porte dans l'arrière-cuisine qui donne dans les escaliers, _répondit Leia en se levant de son tabouret._ »

Seulement, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle sentit une vive douleur lui lacérait le ventre, la forçant à se plier sur elle-même. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier et Steve se précipita sur elle pour l'aider à rester debout.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude._  
\- Le bébé arrive, _répondit Leia avant de s'évanouir._ »

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 2355)_

* * *

Hello :)

Bientôt la fin de cette aventure.

Est-ce que vous aimerez avec des bonus après l'épilogue ?

Bonne lecture et bisous à vous xoxo.


	31. 27 - Epilogue

Epilogue

Point de vue : Omniscient

 _New-York, 19.03.19_

Deux ans étaient passés depuis ce fameux soir où Tony et Loki s'étaient remis ensemble. Et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés depuis. Pour commencer, Leia avait accouché le même soir.

 _Flash-back_

 _Steve avait rattrapé Leia à temps afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sur le sol. Au même moment, Tony et Loki rentrèrent dans la cuisine et si le dieu Asgardien se précipita sur sa fille pour voir ce qu'elle avait, le milliardaire lui regarda Natasha, l'interrogeant silencieusement._

 _« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tony, avec inquiétude.  
\- Elle est en train d'accoucher, répondit simplement Loki. Préviens Bruce, ajouta-t-il en regardant son compagnon. »_

 _Tony acquiesça simplement et Steve suivit Loki jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers. Cela ira plus vite que de prendre l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage de l'infirmerie, Steve ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Bruce s'y trouvait déjà._

 _« - Elle est évanouie depuis longtemps ? Demanda le scientifique alors que Steve allongeait Leia sur le lit.  
\- Depuis dix minutes, répondit Steve. »_

 _Au même moment, les yeux de Leia s'ouvrirent en grand et le super soldat recula sous la surprise. Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'une contraction la fit grimacer de douleur._

 _« - Leia, il va falloir que je t'ausculte. D'accord ? S'enquit Bruce en regardant la jeune femme. »_

 _Leia ne put qu'acquiescer, ne pouvant pas parler à cause de la douleur. Bien que gêné, Bruce mit tout cela de côté pour se comporter en professionnel, et il enfila des gants. Il releva la robe de Leia et il l'ausculta, les joues de Steve devant rouge en comprenant._

 _« - La tête est en train de sortir, fit Bruce en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Alors …  
\- A la prochaine contraction, je pousse, le coupa Leia en poussant. »_

 _Cela dura un petit moment et quand ils entendirent les pleurs de leur fille résonner dans la pièce, Steve et Leia sourit grandement. Bruce lava les voix respiratoire de la petite fille avant de la donner à sa mère._

 _« - Félicitations, c'est une petite fille, sourit grandement Bruce.  
\- Bienvenue au monde Nahiya Sarah Stark Rogers, souffla Leia en embrassant le front de sa fille. »_

 _Steve sourit grandement et embrassa sa fille à son tour. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et Leia se blottit contre lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils regardèrent leur fille tandis que Bruce allait prévenir les autres de la naissance._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Deuxièmement, Tony avait demandé Loki en mariage deux mois après qu'ils se soient remis en couple. Le mariage avait eu lieu six mois plus tard, pour le plus grand bonheur de Leia et Elia. Elles étaient heureuse de revoir leur parents ensemble.

 _Flash-back_

 _Cela faisait deux mois que Loki et Tony s'étaient remis ensemble et ils filaient le parfait amour. Bien sûr, il y avait des disputes entre eux, ce qui était normal avec leur caractère respectifs, mais ils arrivaient toujours à se réconcilier._

 _C'est pour cela que Tony avait prit une grande décision, qui allait changer leur vie à tous. Il avait demandé conseil à Leia et même à Elia et ses deux filles avaient approuvé son choix. Cette dernière s'était même réconciliée avec son père, pour le plus grand bonheur de Leia, de Loki et aussi de Tony._

 _Avec l'aide d'Ethan qui était encore son assistant, le milliardaire avait tous fait pour que Loki et lui passent une bonne soirée en amoureux. Bien sûr, même si elle était maman depuis deux mois et n'habitait plus à la tour, Leia n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'aider son père et son meilleur ami à tout préparer._

 _Quand Loki avait vu toute la décoration, il avait compris que Tony allait lui demander quelque chose d'important. Le repas se passa tranquillement, les deux hommes se redécouvrant encore et encore. Et c'est au moment du désert que Loki comprit en voyant Tony devenir plus sérieux._

 _« - Je sais que cela fait peu de temps que l'on est de nouveau ensemble mais j'ai cette impression que cela faisait comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté, comme si ces dernières années n'avaient jamais existé, commença Tony en prenant la main de Loki dans la sienne.  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda le dieu Asgardien. »_

 _Tony ne répondit pas et sortit un écran de la poche antérieur de sa veste de costume. Il l'ouvrit et la posa sur la table. En voyant la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'écrin, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Loki. C'était la bague que Tony lui avait offert la première fois qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage._

 _« - Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Lui proposa Tony en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aime.  
\- Oui, sourit grandement Loki. »_

 _Fou de joie, Tony se leva de sa chaise, entraînant son homme avec lui, avant de l'embrasser avec amour. Loki répondit bien vite au baiser, tout aussi fou de joie que Tony. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle et, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, Tony passa la bague au doigt de Loki._

 _« - Je t'aime, souffla ce dernier avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, sourit Tony. »_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Troisièmement, Leia et Steve avaient emménagé dans une maison, peu de temps après la demande en mariage de son père. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Leia, qui ne pouvait plus supporter d'avoir ses parents sur le dos à longueur de journée.

 _Flash-back_

 _Leia bouclait sa dernière valise avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait enfin quitter la tour. Elle avait été heureuse d'y habiter après son retour de Londres mais maintenant qu'elle avait Nahiya et Steve, l'aînée des Stark voulait un chez elle et surtout, une intimité. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir en continuant de vivre dans la tour._

 _Sur le lit, à côté d'elle, se trouvait sa petite princesse dans son cosy, en train de jouer avec un hochet offert par Natasha, un grand sourire sur ses petites lèvres._

 _En voyant sa fille s'agiter comme une bien heureuse, Leia comprit que Steve venait d'entrer dans la chambre et elle sourit. La relation qui liait Nahiya à son père était très fusionnelle, même après deux mois._

 _Les mains de Steve passèrent sous le t-shirt de Leia, la serrant contre lui au niveau des hanches. Le toucher de Steve contre sa peau faisait naître des milliers de frissons chez Leia. Même s'ils échangeaient des baisers, des câlins et dormaient ensemble, aucun des deux n'avaient jamais tentés d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Mais Leia comptait bien changeait cela rapidement._

 _« - Tu a finis tes valises ? Demanda Steve en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
\- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à descendre la dernière et on pourra y aller, répondit Leia en se blottissant contre lui. »_

 _Elle sentit Steve acquiescer de la tête mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant, se contentant de regarder Nahiya qui babillait dans son cosy._

 _La petite famille fut interrompue par l'entrée de Loki, ce qui fit soupirer d'agacement Leia. Elle savait que sa mère était triste de la voir partir, après tout cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, mais Leia avait besoin d'intimité avec l'homme qui partagé sa vie et leur fille._

 _Depuis qu'ils avaient annoncé qu'ils déménageaient, Loki ne loupait aucunes occasions pour faire changer d'avis Leia et même Steve. Et cela commençait sérieusement à agacer l'aînée des Stark._

 _« - Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir déménager ? Demanda Loki pour la énième fois.  
\- Oui, soupira Leia agacé. Et qu'importe ce que tu diras, on ne changera pas d'avis. »_

 _Sans attendre un mot de plus, Leia attrapa le cosy de sa fille et sortit de la chambre, laissant Steve prendre les deux dernières valises. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et la jeune maman eut un petit sourire en voyant que son père semblait l'y attendre._

 _Leia posa le cosy à terre et Tony vint la serrer contre lui. Alors qu'il les rejoignait, Steve eut un petit sourire en voyant l'étreinte entre le père et la fille. Même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, ils étaient liés par le cœur et c'était ce qui compter._

 _Père et fille finirent par se séparer et, après avoir embrassé le front de Leia et de Nahiya, Tony serra la main de Steve. Il avait mal de voir son bébé partir mais il savait que c'était pour son bien alors il ne disait rien._

 _Les aux revoirs fait, Leia reprit le cosy et entra dans l'ascenseur, vite rejoint par Steve. L'aînée des Stark fit un dernier signe de la main à son père avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment._

 _Leia était peut-être triste de déménager mais il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil à Nahiya pour comprendre que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire._

 _Fin du flash-back_

C'est dans cette nouvelle maison que Leia se trouvait actuellement, deux ans plus tard, pour le deuxième anniversaire de sa fille. Nahiya grandissait comme n'importe quelle petite fille de son âge, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses parents.

Elle n'avait aucune trace du sérum du super soldat dans les veines et il était évident que les opérations qu'avait subies Leia dans son enfance n'aient aucunement affecté Nahiya.

La petite fille était en train de jouer avec Néo, un labrador que Steve et Leia avait adopté pas longtemps après leur emménagement dans la maison. Cela faisait un compagnon de jeu pour Nahiya mais aussi une présence rassurante pour Leia quand Steve devait s'absenter pour les missions d'Avengers.

La jeune femme fut sortit de ses pensées en sentant des mains passés sur ses hanches pour venir se poser sur son ventre. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Leia se blottit avec plaisir contre le torse de Steve. Leur main gauche s'enlacèrent, faisant ressortir leur alliance en or.

« - A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? _Lui demanda-t-il avant de lui embrasser la tempe.  
_ \- Au fait que l'on est **liés pour la vie** , _répondit simplement Leia._ »

Fin.

* * *

 _(Words : 1701)_


	32. Bonus 1 (Part1)

Bonus n°1

L'adoption de Leia et Elia - Partie Une

PDV Omniscient

Cela faisait quatre ans que les parents d'Anthony Edward Stark, plus connu sous le nom de Tony Stark, étaient morts et le jeune PDG de "Stark Industries avait prit la décision de se rendre à l'orphelinat que la fondation Stark-crée par Maria- finançait depuis des années.

Habillé d'un costume Armani bleu nuit, choisi par celle qui partagé sa vie depuis deux ans, le milliardaire écoutait discrètement ce que la directrice de l'orphelinat raconter. En fait, il était sûr que Pepper Potts, son assistante depuis peu, prenait des notes alors il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'écouter.

Le regard du génie observait les lieux et il se demanda sérieusement où passait l'argent de la fondation en voyant l'était des murs de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était une nurserie, où seulement quelques petits lits étaient occupés.

Gardant toutes remarques acerbes pour lui, les yeux de Tony tombèrent sur une petite fille aux boucles châtains assise à côté d'un petit lit, se méfiant de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et du bébé qu'elle semblait surveillé. De plus, la peur se lisait facilement dans les yeux marrons de la petite fille.

 _"- Qui est cette petite fille ? Demanda Tony, se moquant de couper la parole à la directrice.  
\- Elle s'appelle Leia Anderson et elle a trois ans et demi, commença la directrice en regardant la dite petite fille. Elle et sa soeur, Elia, sont parmi nous depuis deux mois suite à l'incendie qui a ravagé leur maison et tué ses parents. Et, à part nous avoir dit son prénom, elle ne parle pas et se méfie de tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle."_

Comme si elle avait entendue que l'on parlait d'elle, Leia tourna la tête vers les adultes. Même si cela se voyait qu'elle avait peur, elle faisait tout pour ne rien montrer. En voyant cela, Tony se promit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour qu'elle et sa soeur soient heureuse.

D'un pas lent, Tony se dirigea vers les petites filles, qui se colla plus qu'elle ne l'était au berceau de la petite soeur. Restant à une distance raisonnable de Leia, Tony s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

 _"- Salut moi c'est Tony, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Et toi ?"_

Leia le regardait, du moins elle l'analysait. Il ne lui semblait pas méchant comme les autres monsieurs mais Leia se méfiait. Après tout, elle se devait de protéger sa petite soeur.

 _"- Leia, répondit la petite fille. Tu es venue me faire du mal comme les autres monsieurs ? Demanda-t-elle, la peur se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix."_

En entendant ces mots Tony sentit son cœur se serrer mais il fit en sorte de ne pas lui montrer, ne voulant pas lui faire peur.

 _"- Non, tu es en sécurité avec moi, sourit-il doucement.  
\- Ma petite soeur aussi ? Fit-elle en regardant le berceau.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Tony."_

La petite fille hocha la tête et Tony fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était mature pour son jeune âge. Se relevant, il retourna aux côtés de la directrice, une idée complètement ayant germer dans son cerveau de génie.

 _"- Sa soeur et elle sont proposées à l'adoption ? S'enquit Tony en ne lâchant pas les deux petites filles des yeux._

Derrière lui, il entendit Pepper poussait une exclamation de surprise mais il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant regarder la directrice qui mettait du temps à répondre. Beaucoup trop pour lui.

 _"- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il en claquant la langue d'agacement.  
\- Oui, elles le sont, répondit la directrice. Mais vous savez, Leia est une enfant traumatisée et elle fait des cauchemars terrifiant la nuit. De plus, elle refus d'être séparée de sa petite soeur, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que vous me dîtes ça pour me faire changer d'avis ? S'énerva Tony. Parce que si c'est le cas, sachez que cela ne fonctionne pas. Je les emmène chez moi maintenant et si vous vous mettez sur mon chemin, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez remplacée par une personne qui se préoccupe vraiment de ses enfants, c'est clair ?"_

N'attendant pas de réponse, Tony se dirigea vers Leia avec un sourire aux lèvres et s'accroupit à nouveau. Leia le regardait toujours avec méfiance mais elle semblait moins tendues.

 _"- Ta soeur et toi, vous allez venir chez moi d'accord ? Je suis sûre que vous vous amuserez bien, dit Tony en lui tendant la main."_

Leia regarda la main tendue avec méfiance puis elle y déposa la sienne, montrant à Tony qu'elle lui fait confiance. Le milliardaire sourit et se releva pour prendre Elia dans ses bras, sans lâcher la main de Leia pour autant.

 _"- Je vous attend dans la voiture, informa-t-il Pepper en passant devant elle."_

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de l'orphelinat sans demander son reste. Il faisait en sorte de marcher doucement afin que Leia n'ait pas de mal à le suivre.

Il installa Leia avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, gardant Elia fermement contre lui. Sa grande soeur se blottit contre Tony et ce dernier comprit qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'endormir. Tant pis pour le retour, Pepper n'aura qu'à conduire car il n'avait aucunement envie de bouger.

L'assistant arriva à grand pas et, voyant son patron installait à l'arrière avec les deux petites filles, elle prit place derrière le volant. Sans un mot, Pepper démarra et la voiture s'éloigna de l'orphelinat.

 _"- Comment vous allez faire pour Léana ? Demanda la rousse en regardant son patron à travers le rétroviseur.  
\- Je pense que Léana comprendra parfaitement mon point de vue quand je lui expliquerai la situation, répondit Tony en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille.  
\- Si vous le dîtes, railla Pepper en se concentrant sur la route."_

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et ne prêta pas plus attention que ça au comportement de son assistante. Depuis qu'ils les avaient fait se rencontrer, deux ans plus tôt, Pepper ne portait pas Léana dans son cœur et cela était complètement réciproque.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se fit en silence et Tony ne quittait ni Leia ni Elia des yeux, les deux semblant dormir du sommeil du juste.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Tony se demanda comment il allait faire pour porter les deux petites filles jusqu'à chez lui et il souffla intérieurement de soulagement en voyant que Léana arrivait au même moment que lui.

La jeune femme, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, vint l'aider en prenant Leia dans ses bras pour la sortir de la voiture. Le couple monta les jeunes filles dans leur chambre, Tony ne voulant pas que Leia soit dépaysée à son réveil.

Après les avoir recouvert d'un plaid et entourer de coussins pour qu'elles ne tombent pas, le couple quittèrent leur chambre, en laissant la porte ouverte, pour regagner la cuisine.

 _"- Tu peux venir m'aider à sortir les courses de la voiture ? Demanda Léana."_

Tony acquiesça simplement et ils eurent rapidement finit leur tâche. Alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur un tabouret entourant l'îlot, Tony entreprit de ranger les courses.

Avant de connaître Léana, le milliardaire engagés du monde pour faire les corvées ménagères à sa place, Jarvis n'étant pas encore programmé.

 _"- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi deux petites filles dorment dans notre lit ? Demanda Léana avec une curiosité évidente."_

Tony soupira et vint prendre place à côté de sa fiancée afin de lui prendre la main.

 _"- Ce sont deux petites filles de l'orphelinat que je visitais. En les voyant, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Tu aurais vu Leia, elle était collée au berceau de sa soeur et regardait tout le monde avec peur. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là-bas, c'était au dessus de mes forces, raconta Tony._

Léana alla pour lui répondre quand Leia fit irruption dans la pièce en pleurant. Elle se dirigea vers Tony et se blottit contre ses jambes, pleurant de tout son soul. Le milliardaire ne perdit pas de temps pour se baisser afin de prendre la petite fille contre lui.

Cette dernière se calma rapidement mais resta contre Tony, son pouce dans la bouche. Elle observait Léana et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par le regard de la petite.

 _"- Leia, je te présente Léana, ma fiancée. Léana, voici Leia, les présenta Tony avec un sourire.  
\- Tu es jolie, dit la petite fille en enlevant son pouce de sa bouche.  
\- Toi aussi tu es jolie, sourit Léana.  
\- Leia, peux-tu aller dans la chambre avec ta petite soeur pendant que Léana et moi on prépare à manger ? Fit Tony d'un ton doux."_

La fillette aux boucles châtains hocha la tête et le génie la posa par terre afin qu'elle retourna à l'étage.

 _"- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi doux avec une autre personne que moi, lui fit remarque Léana avec un doux sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour elles ?  
\- J'ai pris la décision de les adopter, lui apprit-il avec sérieux.  
\- Je te soutiendrai, fit Léana sans se défaire de son sourire.  
\- Je pensai plutôt qu'on le ferait tout les deux, avoua Tony."_

Léana le regarda avec stupéfaction, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cet aveu. Evidemment qu'elle voulait des enfants avec Tony mais elle ne s'attendait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite. Mais elle savait déjà quoi répondre.

 _"- Avec plaisir, accepta Léana sans réfléchir une seconde de plus."_

Fou de joie, Tony attrapa le visage de sa fiancée entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il était heureux qu'elle est acceptée et, rien que par son baiser, Léana lui montrait qu'elle était aussi heureuse que lui. Rester plus qu'à l'annoncer à leur entourage et à faire les démarches.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 1641)_


	33. Bonus 1 (Part2)

Bonus n°1

L'adoption de Leia et Elia - Partie Deux

PDV Omniscient

Après avoir discuté des démarches à faire pour l'adoption, Léana avait rejoint leur chambre pour apprendre à connaître Leia et surveiller Elia alors que Tony était descendu dans son atelier.

Et même si Leia semblait méfiante avec Léana, la fillette s'était détendue en voyant qu'elle ne ferait de mal ni à elle, ni à sa soeur. Leia s'était même blottie contre Léana alors que cette dernière berçait sa petite soeur pour la calmer.

Le lendemain, Tony et Léana avaient lancé la procédure d'adoption qui, malgré la richesse et les connaissances de Tony, aurait la même durée que n'importe quelle autre demande. Seulement, ils avaient réussi à obtenir gain de cause pour que les deux sœurs restent chez eux.

A peine sortit du tribunal, Tony avait prit rendez-vous chez son médecin de famille pour les deux fillettes, afin de voir si elles étaient en bonne santé. Rendez-vous qu'il obtenu pour une heure plus tard.

Dans la salle d'attente, Leia avait élu domicile sur les genoux de Léana tandis que Tony berçait Elia dans ses bras. L'aînée jouait avec les cheveux de la jeune femme et, en la voyant ainsi, Tony trouva qu'elle ressemblait plus à une enfant de trois ans et demi que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

 _"- Après le shopping, on devrait aller faire des achats pour les filles, chuchota Tony à l'oreille de sa fiancée."_

Cette dernière acquiesça et caressa les cheveux de Leia. Cependant, en voyant le docteur s'approchait d'eux avec sa blouse blanche, Leia s'agita et se blottit autant qu'elle le pouvait contre Léana. Elle releva un regard rempli de larmes vers Tony, qui se releva pour se placer entre la fillette et le docteur. Il avait rapidement comprit que Leia avait été traumatisé par les docteur dans le passé.

 _"- Calme-toi ma puce, le docteur est juste là pour voir si ta soeur et toi allaient bien, pas pour faire du mal, la rassura Léana en lui caressant la joue.  
\- Tu promets ? Fit Leia avec une petite voix.  
\- Promis, sourit la jeune femme."_

Léana se leva de sa chaise et suivit le docteur jusqu'à la salle d'examen, Leia ne voulant clairement pas lâcher Léana. Tony marchait derrière elle et eut un sourire en coin en voyant à quel point elles étaient rapidement devenues proches. Arrivée dans la pièce, Léana dut garder Leia dans ses bras pendant que le docteur l'examinait.

Une fois que ce fut terminés, pour Leia comme pour Elia, Léana échangea un regard avec Tony et sortit de la pièce avec la plus grande des fillettes, laissant les deux hommes seuls -sans compter Elia-.

 _"- Comment va la plus grande ? Demanda Tony avec inquiétude.  
\- En apparence, elle va bien mais il semble qu'elle ait été maltraité, mal nourris et, au vu des nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur son corps, elle a été opéré plus d'une fois, lui expliqua le docteur Williamson. J'en serai plus si je pouvais l'examiner entièrement.  
\- Je comprends mas elle est trop traumatisée pour le moment, alors je préfère attendre un peu, rétorqua Tony en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
\- Alors on attendra qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité pour faire les examens plus poussés, conclut le docteur.  
\- Et pour Elia ? S'enquit Tony en berçant le bébé.  
\- Il semblerait qu'elle soit en pleine forme, même s'il y a des marques de mal nutrition pour elle aussi, lui apprit le docteur."_

Tony acquiesça et serrant la main du docteur, il se leva de la chaise puis sortit de la salle d'examen. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la voiture et sourit en voyant que Leia s'était endormie contre Léana.

 _"- Elle dort depuis longtemps ? S'enquit Tony en installant Elia dans les bras de sa fiancée.  
\- Quelques minutes à peine, répondit Léana en acceptant le bébé avec joie. Qu'a dit le docteur ?  
\- Je te raconterai quand on sera à la maison, fit Tony en s'installant au volant."_

Léana ne répondit pas et le trajet se fit dans un silence reposant. Arrivé à la villa, Tony sortit en premier de la voiture et vint ouvrir la potière à Léana avant de récupérer Leia.

La belle brune entra la première dans la villa et, en voyant que Pepper attendait dans le salon, soupira fortement avant d'aller dans sa chambre afin d'y déposer Elia. Elle fut rapidement suivit par Tony, qui déposa Leia à côté de sa soeur avant qu'il ne retourna dans le salon pour voir ce que lui voulait sa secrétaire.

 _"- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là Pepper ? Demanda Tony en regardant son assistante avec les sourcils froncés.  
\- J'ai des documents à vous faire signer, vu que vous n'aviez pas mit les pieds au bureau de la journée, répondit Pepper ne lui tendant un dossier assez épais.  
\- Vous auriez pu les poser dans la boîte aux lettres au lieu de vous permettre de rentrer chez moi afin de patienter dans mon salon, répliqua Tony d'un ton sec. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant et ne vous avisez pas de recommencer, ajouta-t-il en regardant son _assistante."

Pepper ne dit pas un mot et sortit d'un pas rapide de la villa tandis que Léana entra dans le salon. En remarquant l'absence de Pepper, la belle brune eut un sourire en coin.

 _"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Fit Léana en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir blanc.  
\- Me donner des papiers à signer, répondit vaguement Tony en alla la rejoindre. Les filles dorment encore ?"_

Léana acquiesça avant de se blottir contre Tony, qui referme ses bras autour d'elle. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras alors que la dernière fois remonté à la veille au matin.

Alors c'était à la fois vrai et faux. S'ils avaient réussis à installer Elia dans un tiroir/berceau en attendant qu'ils lui achètent un lit tandis que Leia s'était mise entre les deux adultes. Ces derniers n'avaient donc pas pu dormir l'un contre l'autre comme à leur habitude.

 _"- Il faudrait que l'on aille choisir les meubles les chambres des filles et aussi faire du shopping pour elles, murmura Léana les yeux fermés.  
\- Je sais, souffla Tony en fermant les yeux à son tour. on va d'abord se reposé un peu et on verra ça ensuite, d'accord ?é_

Il sentit Léana hocher la tête et cette dernière s'endormit vite. Leia avait beaucoup bougé dans la nuit -sans se réveiller une seule fois- et ils avaient eut du mal à garder le sommeil profond.

Même si le canapé était confortable pour dormir, Tony prit sa belle dans ses bras pour aller dans leur chambre. Il l'allongea à côté d'Elia puis il alla prendre place derrière Leia, qui se blottit contre lui. Il embrassa le front des trois femmes qui partageaient sa vie avant de bien s'installer et de s'endormir à son tour.

De la petite famille, Tony fit le premier à se réveiller et il sourit en voyant que Leia avait bougé pour se mettre dans les bras dans les bras de Léana, tout en faisant attention à sa petite soeur, qui était maintenant contre lui.

Délicatement, il se leva du lit en prenant Elia dans ses bras, cette dernière étant en train de jouer avec son t-shirt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour préparer le biberon de la petite fille et aussi boire un verre d'eau.

 _"- Jarvis, que proposes-tu pour le repas de ce soir ? Demanda Tony en regardant le plafond.  
\- De la pizza monsieur, fit Jarvis d'une voix robotisé.  
\- Passe commande de trois pizzas aux 4 fromages, fit Tony en soupirant."_

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il travaillait sur l'Intelligence Artificielle qu'était Jarvis, le vrai ayant prit sa retraite il y a seulement un an, et il essayait chaque année de la rendre la plus humaine possible. Pour le moment, il n'y arrivait pas mais il savait qu'il réussirait un jour, il suffisait juste d'être patient.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Léana qui entra dans la cuisine, berçant Elia contre elle pour qu'elle se calme. Il prit le bébé contre lui, qui ne mit pas longtemps à se calmer, pour la plus grande surprise de Léana.

 _"- Il faudrait que l'on aille acheté des biberons et du lait pour Elia, lui dit la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.  
\- Je sais, je vais y aller maintenant, je vais aussi prendre quelques petites choses pour Leia au passage, acquiesça Tony en la serrant dans ses bras."_

Léana acquiesça à son tour et, prenant le visage du génie entre ses mains, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bien qu'il tenait fermement Elia de son bras droit, il ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser de Léana, la tenant de son autre bras. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.

 _"- Que me vaut un tel baiser ? S'enquit Tony en souriant.  
\- J'en avais juste envie, sourit Léana en lui caressant la joue. Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'une raison pour embrasser mon fiancé ?  
\- Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin, ria Tony en la contre lui à nouveau. Je vais y aller, ça te va pizza pour ce soir ? "_

Léana hocha la tête et ils restèrent enlacés un moment avec que Tony ne donne Elia à sa fiancée avant d'attraper ses clés de voiture. Il embrassa le front de deux des trois femmes de sa vie avant de quitter sa villa pour le supermarché le plus proche.

Il revint au bout d'une bonne heure et il trouva sa fiancée ainsi que leur deux filles adoptives dans le salon en train de regarder des dessins animés.

En les voyant toutes les trois enlacés, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de se féliciter intérieurement d'avoir prit la décision d'adopté Leia et Elia. Son couple avec Léana était déjà fort mais avec l'adoption, il le sera encore plus.

Les pizzas arrivèrent rapidement, Jarvis ayant fait le nécessaire pour qu'elles n'arrivent pas avant Tony, et ce dernier fut stupéfait de voir que Leia mangeait plus de la moitié d'une pizza à elle toute seule. Elle était beaucoup développé que n'importe quel autre enfant de trois ans et demi et cela intriguait Tony. Cependant, il retint toutes remarques afin de ne pas effrayer Leia.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et Leia s'endormit entre Léana et Tony, sa petite soeur étant dans les bras de la jeune femme, pendant qu'ils regardaient la télé. Leia commençait à leur faire confiance mais elle était paniquée si elle était seule dans une pièce.

 _"- Tu penses qu'elle arrivera à se sentir en sécurité au fil du temps ? Demanda Léana en caressant les cheveux de Leia.  
\- On sera là pour l'aider, sourit Tony en caressant la joue de sa fiancée. Tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais aller bricoler un peu dans mon atelier."_

Léana acquiesça et se leva du canapé. Elle se dirigea vers leur chambre, Tony la suivant avec Leia dans les bras, qui faisait attention à ne pas la réveiller.

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, le génie posa l'aîné de ses filles dans leur lit avant d'embrasser Léana et de rejoindre son atelier. La jeune femme coucha Elia à côté de sa grande soeur avant de se mettre en pyjama. Elle se coucha ensuite à côté de ses filles et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Tony, de son côté, s'assit sur une chaise dans son atelier et il commença à avancer sur la programmation de Jarvis. Il voulait le terminer rapidement, afin de montrer au monde -mais surtout à sa famille- qu'il avait réussi où son père avait échoué.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _(Words : 1959)_


	34. Bonus 1 (Part3)

Bonus n°1

L'adoption de Leia et Elia - Partie Trois

PDV Omniscient

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Tony avait prit la décision d'adopter Leia et Elia et c'est une décision qu'il ne regrettait pas. L'aînée de trois ans et demi était un soleil permanent, tout comme sa petite soeur qui était une bulle de bonheur, mais elle restait méfiante sur les bords, surtout envers les inconnus.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu deux mois plus tôt, Léana et Tony avaient emmené Leia et Elia pour choisir les meubles de leur chambres. Pour Elia, cela avait était relativement rapide mais Leia ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle devait prendre un lit.

 _"- Ça veut dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir dormir avec vous ? Avait-elle demandé les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Bien sûr que si mon cœur, l'avait rassuré Léana en la prenant dans ses bras."_

Alors, ils lui avaient comme même acheté une chambre complète et, même si Leia s'endormait dans son lit, il n'était pas du tout surprenant pour Tony ou Léana de la retrouver dans leur lit quand ils se réveillaient.

Alors que Léana observait Leia faire la sieste avec sa soeur dans le lit de l'aînée, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Voyant que c'était Tony, le jeune femme brune se détendit et se blottit contre lui.

 _"- J'ai eu le Dr Williamson au téléphone, commença le génie en observant les deux filles à son tour. Vu qu'il a rencontré Leia à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle commence à lui faire confiance, il voudrait lui faire des examens plus poussé, lui apprit-il.  
-J'ai peur de ce qu'il découvrira, souffla Léana contre le torse de Léana.  
\- J'ai aussi peur que toi, avoua Tony en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Mais si on sait ce qu'elle vécu, on pourra mieux l'aider dans le futur."_

Il sentit Léana acquiesçait contre son torse et, desserrant légèrement son étreinte sur sa fiancée, il la conduit jusqu'au salon, où ils prirent place sur le canapé.

 _"- Tu as des nouvelles de l'assistante sociale pour l'adoption ? Demanda Léana en levant la tête pour regarder Tony."_

Alors q'il allait répondre, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison et Tony se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. En voyant l'assistante sociale sur le perron, sourit intérieurement. "Quand on parle du loup." pensa-t-il avec amusement.

 _"- Mrs Richards, entrez je vous en pris, l'invita Tony avec un sourire poli."_

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitude d'agir ainsi mais s'il voulait garder définitivement Leia et Elia chez lui, il ne devait pas se comporter comme il le faisait habituellement.

D'autant plus que Mrs Richards était une femme qui approchait la soixantaine et très à cheval sur les règles. Elle n'était pas vraiment souriante et affichait en permanence un air sévère. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de Leia et Elia que l'assistante sociale se montrait gentille.

 _"- Les filles ne sont pas là ? Demanda Mrs Richards en ne voyant pas les deux filles dans le salon.  
\- Leia sort d'une grippe alors elle dort pour le moment, en compagnie d'Elia, répondit Léana qui s'était levée pour serrer la main de Mrs Richards.  
\- Elle devait se réveiller dans pas longtemps contrairement à Elia, ajouta Tony en se plaçant à côté de sa fiancée.  
\- Alors nous pouvons parler entre adultes, fit Mrs Richards en posant sa mallette sur la table du salon."_

Elle l'ouvrit et farfouilla à l'intérieur quelques secondes avant ressortir un épais dossier qu'elle tendit à Léana. Cette dernière le prit et commença à le lire, sous le regard perdu de Tony et le visage souriant de Mrs Richards.

Plus Léana avança dans sa lecture, plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Inquiet, Tony posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fiancée, qui releva la tête vers lui. Elle avait peut-être les larmes aux yeux mais elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _"- Pourquoi on dirait que tu es sur le point de pleurer malgré le sourire que tu as aux lèvres ? Demanda Tony, l'inquiétude grandissant en lui.  
\- Parce qu'on est devenu officiellement la famille d'accueil de Leia et Elia ! S'exclama Léana avec joie."_

Un grand sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres de Tony et ce dernier serra sa fiancée contre lui. Leur étreinte dura quelques instants puis ils se détachèrent pour faire face à Mrs Richards, qui souriait encore.

 _"- L'adoption est toujours en cours mais cela semble être de bonne envergure pour vous, les informa Mrs Richards. D'autant plus que les rapports que nous envoie le Dr Williamson après chaque visite des petites sont plutôt encourageant, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Quand pensez-vous que l'on aura une réponse pour l'adoption ? Demanda Tony, Léana toujours contre lui.  
\- Cela peut prendre deux ou trois mois, répondit Mrs Richards en fermant sa mallette. Je vais vous laisser en famille."_

Tony et Léana la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte et lui serrèrent la main, la remerciant à de nombreuses reprises. Mrs Richards finit par partir et, enfin seuls, Léana sauta dans les bras de Tony, qui la fit tourner. Leia et Elia étaient leur fille depuis le début mais maintenant, elles le seront aussi aux yeux de la loi.

 _"- Je t'aime tellement, fit Tony en reposant Léana au sol.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime tellement, sourit Léana avant de l'embrasser."_

Deux mois passèrent rapidement et, même s'ils n'en montraient rien, Léana comme Tony commencèrent à désespérer de n'avoir aucunes réponses concernant l'adoption des filles.

Concernant ces dernières, elles s'étaient bien intégrées, enfin surtout Leia vu qu'elle était plus âgée que sa soeur. Elle arrivait à dormir seule dans une chambre mais il fallait laisser une petite lumière et la porte ouverte afin de la rassurer au maximum.

Léana était en train de préparer le déjeuner pour Leia et elle, Elia dans un transat sur le plan de travail, quand l'aînée de deux filles entra dans la cuisine, habillée d'une jolie petite robe blanche. Léana la regarda et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la petite fille les mains dans le dos.

 _"- Il y a un problème ma chérie ? Fit Léana en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de Leia."_

Pour seule réponse, cette dernière sortit une feuille de son dos et la donna à Léana, qui la prit. En voyant le dessin que la fillette de trois ans et demi avait fait Léana sourit puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Leia avait grossièrement dessiné Tony, Léana, Elia et elle devant une grande maison -sûrement la villa-. Mais ce qui avait ému Léana fut que Leia les avant nommés -sur le dessin- "papa" et "maman".

Léana prit la fillette de trois ans et demi contre elle et la serra dans ses bras, tout en lui embrassant le front à plusieurs reprises. Après une étreinte de quelques secondes, Léana lâcha sa fille et alla accrocher le dessin sur le frigo.

 _"- Comme ça, papa le verra quand il rentrera, dit Léana en prenant Leia dans ses bras.  
\- J'ai aussi fait un dessin pour que papa le mette dans son bureau, fit Leia avec une petite voix.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi chérie, sourit Léana en lui embrassant la joue. Tu restes avec maman et Elia pendant que maman cuisine ?"_

Leia hocha la tête et Léana l'assit sur le plan de travail à côté de sa soeur. Elle continua le repas et Leia l'aidait de temps en temps en lui tendant les légumes dont sa mère avait besoin.

Tony, qui avat réussi à se libérer plus tôt pour le déjeuner, rentra chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En voyant les trois femmes de sa vie rirent ensemble, il sourit à son tour. Sentant un regard sur elle, Léana releva la tête et sourit en le voyant, vite imité par Leia.

Tony alla pour s'avancer afin de les rejoindre quand la sonnette retentit. Grognant contre ce visiteur non-désiré, Tony fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir. Un coursier lui donna une enveloppe kraft et, après que Tony est signé le récépissé, le coursier s'en alla.

L'enveloppe dans les mains, Tony retourna dans la cuisine où Léana venait de terminer le repas.

 _"- Qui c'était ? Demanda la belle brune en regardant son fiancé."_

Pour seule réponse, Tony leva la main tenant l'enveloppe et Léana écarquilla des yeux. La jeune femme prit Leia dans ses bras tandis que Tony les rejoignit.

Fébrilement, Tony ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille blanche. Cette feuille avait le pouvoir de rendre encore plus officielle l'amour qu'ils portaient à Elia et Leia.

Tony lit silencieusement la lettre tandis que Léana le regardait avec attention, cherchant le moindre signe qui montrerait si la lettre était une bonne ou un mauvaise nouvelle.

 _"- Alors ? S'enquit précipitamment Léana alors que Tony posait la feuille sur le plan de travail."_

Tony ne lui répondit pas et se passa les mains plusieurs fois sur le visage. Ensuite, il tourna la tête pour regarder les trois femmes de sa vie et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa fiancée.

 _"- Leia et Elia sont officiellement nos filles ! S'exclama Tony avec Joie."_

Léana pleura de joie, sous le regard perdu de Leia, alors que le milliardaire prit Elia dans ses bras. Le petite, bien blottit contre lui, Tony s'approcha des deux autres femmes de sa vie afin de les serrer contre lui?

Il était heureuse et, au vu des sourires qu'avaient Léana et Leia, il sut qu'elles étaient aussi heureuse que lui.

 _"- Je vous aime papa et maman, , avoua Leia coincé entres les deux adultes et sa petite soeur.  
\- Nous aussi on t'aime Leia et on t'aime aussi Elia, dit Léana avec émotion."_

Le bébé babilla avec joie, comme si elle avait comprit, et les deux nouveaux parents embrassèrent leurs filles. Après une très longue étreinte, la petite famille passèrent à table.

Ils étaient heureux et ils espéraient qu'ils le restent le plus longtemps possible.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _(Words : 1690)_


End file.
